


Graduation

by leiseman04



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, leiseman04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiseman04/pseuds/leiseman04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation & Summer</p><p>AU after 2.21 - Logan and Veronica tackle the bus mystery, Aaron's not guilty verdict, and their relationship.<br/>(This does not follow the Cassidy/Beaver season 2 villain story line).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graduation

Chapter 1 - Graduation

"Yeah, so about that staying in touch thing…" Logan muttered towards her.

Veronica stared at the man standing in front of her in the green dressing gown. She had avoided this conversation for days. At first, she had tried to simply ignore everything that had happened the weekend of the Altra-Prom, but then with the whole Lucky freaking out thing and Aaron getting the not guilty verdict, she just didn't know how to speak to Logan any longer.

"Umm…" she stuttered.

"Okay, here's the thing. I know that things have been pretty screwed up the last couple of weeks, hell, the last two years really, since Lil-. Well since forever it seems. But here's the thing," he repeated, "I don't have any friends."  


The statement hung between the two of them.

"I don't have any friends that aren't jackasses, like I've been, and I don't have any family and I just don't have anyone anymore," he stated. "I don't know what I'm doing in the fall, and if we aren't going to be talking this summer then I'm thinking the best thing for me to do is leave this hell hole. But if you think for just one moment that you might want to talk again, have someone who remembers the before, then I'll stick around. I'll be here for you because…because, you've been there for everyone else. Us, the fab four, don't exist…but through everything you always held us together and we didn't do anything for you. You've cleaned up all our messes and you've suffered, I know you have. But if my sticking around is only going to add to that pain, then you need to tell me to leave and… if you don't want me to leave then you need to tell me now." All this Logan said it seemed in one breath, just laid out for all the world, okay just Veronica, to hear. He held his breath as he looked into her blue eyes.

Veronica didn't believe that he would just put that all out there. Sure, they had had conversations that seemed meaningful, but nothing this frank, well at least not with both of them sober. She couldn't look away from his brown eyes, so soulful. She thought back over everything he said and just savored the words. Sure she knew that she had done a lot for all of them, but for the last remaining one to actually voice it, she just couldn't believe how important it felt.

"I-I-I…I think you need to stay here in this hellhole," she tried for some snark, "I think that you need to stay here where there is still someone that you can talk to, who knows everything that has happened to you. I might not be able to see you everyday at first, but I do think it is important that you don't just ride off into the sunset never to be seen again. I think it's important for you and..and for me too," she breathed out the ending.

Logan didn't know what to say, he had fully expected her to tell him to leave, that she no longer wanted him in her life. He felt a small good feeling in his heart. He knew they weren't promising kisses and long make-out sessions, but they were trying to be friends, and right now that is exactly what he needed.

Logan smiled at her slightly and nodded his head. "I would like that a lot, too."

They both broke their gazes and seemed to notice for the first time that many of the seniors had broken from the alphabetical seating to start milling around with their respective crowds. The 09er's were off to the right, the PCHer's were off to the left, the "geeks" were sort of in the middle, the jocks were behind them and they, Veronica and Logan, were just standing there surrounded by everyone. One by one people started breaking off from their respective groups: Wallace left the jocks headed towards them, Dick left Madison in mid rant, Mac smiled at her computer buddies and pointed towards Veronica – Beaver meeting her half way, and finally, Eli broke from his former group with a slight smile and headed towards them both. Soon everyone was just standing together around Veronica and Logan making small talk.

"So, Ronnie, got any big mysteries to tackle for the summer?" Dick questioned, half interested, half jokingly.

"Yo Logan, you totally got to check this new X-Box game out that Mac hooked me up with," Wallace gushed.

"What new game?" Beaver poised the question between the three; Wallace, Logan and Mac.

"Hey Chica, thanks for the hook-up," Weevil muttered in Veronica's ear, nodding towards Bev and Mac.

It was at that moment that Veronica realized it. Logan was right, the past two years had been hell, but not just for her. All the people now standing in their circle had been through so much, so many changes had to have taken place to make these people friends. And though not all of them would always get along well, at least they had made it through the hell that was high school and would have people to rely on in the future.

She turned to Logan, who was looking slightly impressed with everyone talking to one another. She thought that he must feel it too. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You might not think we have friends, but I think that we will be learning different in the coming months. Take a look around, jackass, we are so lucky to have people who put up with both of our dramas."

They shared a smile and Logan wrapped his arm around her. The summer was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a visitor

Chapter 2 - Confrontation

It had been four days since graduation. Four days in which Logan wondered when enough time had passed before calling Veronica to do the whole “hanging out” thing while trying not to seem desperate.

He ambled around the penthouse with enough energy to make the couch fly, well only if it had drank as many redbulls as he had. Yeah, he was probably a little too high on caffeine, but after the whole 'drunk-enough-to-say-important-moments-in-relationships' episode, he had decided to forgo the whole drinking to numb his emotions. No siree, he now had a memory of a good, correction, great conversation with one Veronica Mars and while that might not mean the whole harlequin romance thing, it did mean that things were moving in the right direction with the tiny blonde girl.

So yeah, four days…was there an acceptable time period when it came to the whole friendship thing? Should he be looking up 'The Rules' online to see if they had any advice on this sort of relationship/friendship truce thing they had going on.

Logan was just about ready to go find Dick or Wallace for an X-Box trip when his cellphone rang and a knock came at the penthouse door simutanously.

Grabbing his cell he noticed the caller id read “Ronnie” and flipped it open while walking towards the door.

“Hey,” he answered.

“Hey, Jackass, whatcha *do*-in'?” Veronica snarked.

“Well…I was get—,” Logan started to answer but was cut short by seeing who was on the other side of the door. He dropped the phone from his ear and held it open next to his side, almost forgetting that he was on the phone at all.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Logan spat out at his visitor.

“Now, that’s not anyway to treat your father, is it?” Aaron drawled, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Father, sorry you must have the wrong place," Logan said looking confused, "my father died about two and a half years ago when he was nailing my girlfriend and then killing her,” Logan all but shouted at Aaron’s face.

“Now son, that’s not what all the papers say, don’t you know, it was all lies," Aaron sing songed, "I was found not guilty and no matter what you might think I had nothing to do with Lilly’s murder, it was really her brother who off-ed her,” Aaron stated with smirk firmly in place.

Logan did a double take at the man, putting his arm on the door to try and block him from coming into the suite. “I don’t know who you think you’re trying to fool, but I did see the tapes, remember, and I know it was you and not Ducan. So word of advice, Mr. Echolls, don’t try and sell your lies at this door. Good day to you.” Logan started to shut the door in Aaron's face.

“Logan, that’s enough," Aaron muttered as he strained to keep a hold on the door, "I’m your father and you will not shut me out. I don’t have a home to go to since your high school buddies decided to torch the place, so you will let me in and we will try to work through this. There is no reason to get upset.”

Logan could not believe that the man standing in front of him had enough balls to come to his room and feed him this shit about becoming a family again. Unbelievable, truly.  
Aaron had put his arm on the door and continued to push Logan back into the suite, allowing himself entrance. Logan, still unbelieving, dug his feet into the floor and pushed him back.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you come in here? Do you think that I’m going to sleep under the same roof as you? Hell, how can you even think that I wouldn’t try and kill you in your sleep if I could,” Logan said getting louder at every word until he was almost shouting.

They were at a stand off. Neither Echolls men wanted to give in to the other. They probably would have stood there forever if the bell for the elevator hadn’t dinged and pulled their attention away from the their staring contest.

Logan whipped his head towards the elevator in time to see Keith Mars and Back-up walking out of the compartment down the hall towards the two men.

“Logan,” Keith said giving him a little nod towards the phone that was still in his hand.

Logan then remembered that he had been in the middle, well beginning really, of a conversation with Veronica. He held the phone back up to his ear and said, “thanks, I’ll call you in a couple of minutes.” He hung up before she could respond.

“Aaron, what brings you to the penthouse of the Neptune Grand?” Keith questioned the former Hollywood star with a tight voice.

“Keith Mars, well huh… I wouldn’t have expected this little rescue. Funny, really funny that it would be you coming to Logan’s defense when I seem to recall hearing that you didn’t ever want him near your daughter again,” Aaron spoke quietly. “Now why would you come here?”

“Logan may not be my favorite person in the city, but I do care for the boy. I know that he has been through as much hell as my daughter since the horrific day you took Lilly’s life," Keith spat, "hell, probably before that if I’m to believe the rumors of your abuse, but it will be a cold day in hell before I let you hurt anymore kids in this town. A. Cold. Day. In. Hell.” was Keith’s reply filled with such raw venomous towards Aaron that Aaron took a step away from the angry man and growling pitbull.

Logan was shocked, seriously you could have hit him upside the head with a wet chicken, and he wouldn’t have been more surprised. He never expected Aaron to show up at his door; hell he figured the man would run right to Hollywood to start on a made-for-TV movie about the “real” story of Aaron Echolls. But throw in Keith Mars standing up for him, none the less, to the before mentioned man and Logan was surprised that hell hadn’t already frozen over.

Aaron contemplated the scene in front of him. He was surprised, not a lot, but a little. He hadn’t figured that Logan would welcome him with open arms, he wasn’t that stupid, not after the two jail visits and testimony. But he still thought the kid could be bullied a little until he figured out what to do with those he still had favors owed, those he had gotten in bed with when the whole mess started. But Keith Mars showing up, with that asinine dog as well, well that was where he was a little surprised.

Knowing that it wouldn’t be good public relations to have a report come out about a fight involving his name, his kid’s name or Keith Mars’ name; Aaron did the only thing he could think of: he withdrew his arm from the door of the suite and backed away from both of the men standing in front of him. He looked back at Logan, throwing him a 'this isn’t the last you’ve seen of me look' and started towards the elevator.

“I’ll be seeing you Logan,” Aaron threw over his shoulder.

Both Keith and Logan turned to watch the man board the elevator and wait for the doors to slide closed.

Keith turned towards Logan, “Are you-“

“Thanks, I don’t know how you got here so fast, how or why Back-up is with you, or whatever, but thanks,” Logan rushed out cutting off Keith’s question. “I can handle him, I really can, but I wasn't prepared and it could have turned ugly and if you wouldn't have shown up it probably would have ended up ugly. So…just…thanks.” The young man said with such conviction that the older man could do nothing but nod his head.

Keith gave him a small smile. “I just happened to be in the neighborhood taking Back-up to the vet. Veronica called and asked me to go see you instead, you can thank her,” Keith replied. “But I meant what I said Logan, I’m not going to let him hurt anyone else in this town, not if I can help it,” he added sincerely.

Logan nodded his head and stuck out his hand. Keith didn't even hesitate to grasp hold of the young man’s hand. They shared a firm handshake and a little head nod with one another. Logan reached down and rubbed the back of Back-up’s head, calming the dog’s tense body frame.

“Thanks buddy, you’re the best man killer around, aren't you,” Logan whispered to Back-up with enough volume that Keith still caught the praise.

Keith tugged on Back-up’s collar and started back towards the door. Stopping half way he turned and looked Logan in the eye, “You might want to think about finding another place that isn't so easy to get access to,” Keith advised. Then turned back to the elevator and pushed the button, “Call me anytime you need something,” was his last statement as he entered the elevator.

Logan let out a breath, well two actually. He couldn't believe that his old man had shown up and that he had had a civil conversation with Veronica’s father. Both things he didn't think would ever happen in the near future, but had happened in the last several minutes. He turned around and shut the suite’s door, locking it once it was in place. As he stepped away, he thought better of it and added the dead bolt and chain as good measure. He was going to take Keith up on his suggestion.

Flipping open his cell phone again, he hit the talk button and dialed the last number that had called him.

“Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?” he questioned, “want to go condo hunting with me?”


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic Attack & Condo Shopping

Chapter 3 - Anxiety

Veronica had been a little freaked out early that morning. She had been contemplating when it would be okay to call Logan, to see what his plans were for that evening. She hadn’t wanted to call too early in the morning because she knew that he usually liked to sleep-in. Finally, when 10:00 am rolled around she figured that it was late enough to call, even if he was still sleeping, since she could still tease him about being a ‘sleepy-head’ and not feel guilty about waking him.

Of course she didn’t want to call right at ten o’clock, so she had waited until 10:07, a nice random number and called. Now she was glad she had waited, if she hadn’t she could have missed the whole ‘virtual-mind’ conversation that she imagined upon realizing that Logan’s father, murder of Lilly Kane, attempted murder of herself and her dad, B-list movie actor, one Aaron Echolls, had enough balls to show up at his estranged son’s penthouse.

Wasting no time Veronica had called her father straight away, something he had insisted she do if said murder tried to ever approach her. Granted, Aaron wasn’t approaching her currently, but he was still approaching her friend and that was enough for Veronica. No more friends were going to get hurt or in trouble because of the jackwad. And if there was one thing Veronica was sure about it was Logan not having a good response to said jackwad, cum father.

Listening to their exchange on her cell and talking with her father on the land line she was hoping that her old man could get there in time before any fireworks started. She was desperately relieved when Logan had come back on her line thanking her and saying he would call back in a few minutes. Of course, those fourteen minutes waiting were pure hell. Pure hell! Her overactive imagination was dreaming of 20 different scenarios that could be happening over at the Neptune Grand. She was four minutes into the scenarios when she grabbed her messenger bag from the table and started towards the car, sights set on the Neptune Grand parking lot.

Two minutes of waiting in said parking lot and her phone alerted her to an incoming call. Looking down she saw ‘Logan’ on the caller id, she hit the answer button and checked her rear view mirror. She missed his first sentence she was so thunderstruck. In the rear view mirror she had a perfect image of Aaron Echolls strolling out of the bank of elevators towards a BMW 360. Veronica felt all of the breath leave her lungs and a quickening of her heart beat.

While the scene wasn’t reminiscent of her looking into her rear view mirror and finding the above mentioned man in her actual backseat, it was still enough to trigger the memories of that evening.

“wanna go condo hunting with me,” she heard the end of Logan’s sentence.

Almost like she was going into a tunnel, her vision became cloudy and she started breathing heavily.

“Ronnie…Veronica…Veronica,” Logan’s frantic calls seeped into her brain a little. Veronica felt the small environment of the car start to close in on her. She was remembering the feeling of being trapped in the burning freezer trying to claw her way out, smelling the acrid air, feeling the smoke clog in her lungs again.

“Where are you, tell me where you are,” Logan stated frantically.

“Ronnie, please…”

Logan’s plea pulled Veronica from her memories a little. “Downstairs in the parking garage,” Veronica heard herself say. At least she figured it was her since that was where she was, but it seemed as if the voice had come from such a far off distance.

Veronica saw the BMW drive off. She was still having a panic attack, but didn’t know what would pull her out of her trance. All of a sudden a huge head lunged through her window and she felt a wet slobbery lick to the side of her face. She stopped hyperventilating and turned to find Back-Up half in her car and half hanging out the open window.

Veronica turned, looking past the pitbull to see her father staring intently at her. She tried to reassure him with a small smile.

“Hey Pops” she said quietly with a small wave.

“Veronica,” Keith replied with some questioning tone, “what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was worried really, I started imagining all of these different scenarios and started…” she was cut off from the explanation when a shout sounded out of the elevator doors now opening in the garage.

“Veronica!” Logan shouted, scanning the area for her Le Baron. He skidded to a halt when he saw the almost comical scene in front of him: Back-Up half in Veronica’s little car with his butt almost fully in Keith’s face.

“Are you okay?” Logan questioned.

Keith turned towards his daughter to see if she would give Logan the same answer she gave him. Keith noticed the moment her steel resolve set back in, Veronica smiled at both men and shook her head at them.

“Yeah, I’m fine…all sugar and spice and all that nice,” she tried to joke.

Both men looked at one another and shared a look of disbelief. Keith had a feeling he knew the reason for her unease when he and Back-Up approached the Le Baron, but he wasn’t going to push her. He was beginning to wonder, however, how Logan knew that his daughter was on location though.

“You said you were downstairs, ready to go condo hunting, so I thought I would save you a trip up to the penthouse,” Logan tried to give the girl and himself an ‘out’ with her father for the uncomfortableness that hung in the air.

Keith decided he would let Logan handle this round with Veronica, he was already late for Back-Up’s vet appointment and from the past half hour and his keen PI skills the other day at graduation, he had determined that the two young adults were going to try their hand at friendship again. Something, that he decided after much consideration the other evening, might be best for both of them.

“I’ve got to get Back-Up to the vets,” he stated to them both, “why don’t you come over for dinner this evening, Logan, and we can look over the different places you two see today. We can double check their security measures and make sure that everything seems safe.”

Logan glanced at Keith quickly, he could tell from Veronica’s unease that she was still not following the conversation 100 percent. He didn’t want to let her out of his sight until they had discussed what just had happened, so he simply nodded his head yes to Keith’s request and stated, “around 6:30ish?”

“Sure, see you both then,” Keith answered. He turned, tugging on Back-Up’s collar once again and lead the dog to his car. He glanced quickly back at Veronica, but already saw that Logan had her door open and was leaning over her to unbuckle her seat belt. Yep, Veronica was in good hands.

“Baby, lets get you out of this car and go up to the penthouse for a few minutes,” Logan stated quietly in Veronica’s ear. “I need to grab some papers and we can talk for a couple of minutes before I set up an appointment with a real estate agent.”

Veronica knew that both Logan and her dad were worried over this latest event, but she was starting to feel more in control of herself as the minutes progressed. She was thankful that Logan had come down and rescued her from what she was sure would have been a thousand questions from her father. But really she was just glad that he cared enough about her to just be there and not push her for anything too. Being his friend was such an important thing for her right now. In fact, it was probably at the top of her list of things to do this summer and she was going to make sure they made some progress no matter what obstacles they had to face. Friendship no matter what, after that…well…there was still other possibilities too.

“Yeah, let’s go up to the suite. I need to get my bearings and I do think there are some things we should talk about,” Veronica replied in a soft tone getting out of the car and grasping Logan’s hand in her own petite one.

They both turned towards the elevators, walking side by side towards the future.


	4. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica talk about future possibilities regarding their friendship and possibly more...

Chapter 4 - Discussion

Veronica and Logan arrived back in the suite, both a little quite, but still holding one another’s hands. The ride in the elevator had been silent, but a comfortable silence. Walking down the hall to the suite door, Veronica tensed when she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Logan noticed her body suddenly going ridged and followed her eyes.

 

“Oh, I forgot to close it all the way when I rushed out of here earlier,” he explained, “don’t worry, he’s gone.”

 

Veronica’s head whipped around to gaze into Logan’s eyes. She wondered how he knew what she was thinking; she hadn’t said anything to either him or her father in the parking garage was she that transparent?

 

“Oh, umm, yeah…okay,” she whispered in reply.

 

Logan knew that she probably didn’t want to talk about her whole ‘freak out’ in the parking garage, but if he learned nothing from the past month it was not to keep ones feelings bottled up inside. “Listen, we need to talk about this. Our communication hasn’t ever been good and if we are going to become friends, I think that we are going to need to talk with each other openly,” Logan reasoned. “I know that of all people, it’s a little weird to hear this coming from the ‘king of sarcasm’, but I meant what I said after graduation. I want you as a friend…hell, Veronica, I need you as a friend. I don’t think I’ll be able to have anything ‘normal’ without a sounding board to talk about all that has happened to me in my life. I’ve…we’ve had a crap hand dealt to us, but we can always combined our hands and try to come up with a winning game if we work together.”

 

Veronica simply stared at Logan.

 

“Okay, where’s my psychotic jackass and what do I have to do to have him back,” she teased while grabbing his hand and squeezing it to show that she was only joking, trying to lighten the heavy moment.

 

Logan smiled gently, squeezing her hand in return. He pulled her further into the suite and pointed her towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you freshen up while I search for my papers,” he directed.

 

Veronica nodded, grateful for the time to pull herself together and figure out what she was going to tell Logan. She had a million different thoughts streaming through her head; she didn’t really know where to begin. She did note that it had been very sensitive of Logan to allow her a moment to gather her wits; she wondered if he needed the time as well after his encounter with his father, no…Aaron.

 

Running some cool water on a washcloth, she used it to pat her face and neck. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized that she was going to be okay. It was probably the best remedy in the world to get her thoughts out in the open. Sure she could always share them with her dad, but that meant telling him everything and possibly worrying him further. There was always Wallace, her BFF, but he had enough misery currently with Jackie leaving him in such an unexpected way. Why shouldn’t she share her thoughts with Logan, as he had so obviously pointed out they had gone through the same experiences the last few years. He probably had some of the same fears that she had.

 

With a determined air about her, Veronica turned off the water, hung the washcloth up and walked back into the living room area of the suite. 

 

Logan was sitting on the coffee table on the phone. 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to see about purchasing a condo or small beach house,” he spoke into his phone, “is there anyone that could show me some options this afternoon?” He listened as the person on the other end responded.

 

“Great, 2:00 pm. My friend and I will be at your offices, thanks,” he replied, clicking the phone shut. He looked up at Veronica and noticed the determination on her face. Smiling he held up one finger as he started dialing another number.

 

“Hi Cliff, Logan Echolls here,” he stated to the new caller. “I’m interested in taking a restraining order out on my fat- - Aaron Echolls. Can you tell me what that would entail and if that is a possibility at all?”

 

Veronica listened to Logan as he asked Cliff questions. She couldn’t believe that he had decided to seek a restraining order. Of course, if he could prove that Aaron had beat him while growing up she couldn’t think of a reason that a restraining order couldn’t be issued. She held her breath while Logan finished the call. 

 

He smiled at her slowly, “Cliff says that since my mom had some of the doctor’s reports in the lockbox I found back in January that it shouldn’t be a problem of getting a restraining order from him. After your father advised me to see about getting somewhere a little more secure to live I figured that it might be advantageous to see about legally prohibiting Aaron from trying to see me. I just don’t want to see that monster again,” Logan concluded with revulsion. 

 

Veronica ventured over to the couch, perching directly in front of Logan with one foot curled under her. She smiled fully at him and grabbed his hand. “I’m glad, I think that you are doing the right thing,” she stated. “I’m not sure if that will be an option for me, and really it might not even be necessary, but I’m going to have Cliff look into if for me too.”

 

They sat comfortably for several moments just staring into one another’s eyes. Veronica took a deep breath, expelling it fully before starting, “I-I saw Aaron coming out of the elevators going towards his car. I answered your call, glanced in the rearview mirror and he was there just like that night last year. I..I mean it wasn’t exactly like the last time, but it just triggered something you know?” she questioned towards him.

 

Logan nodded his head, giving her a gaze that said he understood what she was saying and encouraging her to continue on.

 

“I’ve never really thought about him getting set free. Then when it happened I didn’t really process it, I don’t think. I just didn’t realize that I would see him again so soon and just so big as life. Anyway, I started to just feel, I don’t know, claustrophobic. And that isn’t right, I’m strong and…and…he shouldn’t be able to make me afraid without even realizing he is,” Veronica abruptly stood from the couch and started walking in front of the television in an agitated manner. 

 

“It’s like he has taken away something from me, but I can’t really put a finger on what it is,” she tried to relate to the boy in front of her.

 

Logan had turned towards her when she started pacing. He had kept quite, allowing her to get her thoughts out into the open so that they both could talk about what had caused her ‘freak out’ in the garage.

 

“V, I know,” he stated, holding up her hand when she tried to interject, “I do. When he arrived outside of my door this morning I just froze. I knew that he was out of prison, that he was free to move around without any supervision, but I hadn’t truly thought through what I would do when I was faced with him with no other individuals around keeping one of us in line. I have no idea how I would have handled him without your dad showing up. Hell, I do know, I probably would have ended up punching him or some shit like that,” he laughed.

 

“Here’s the thing though, you were there for me,” he nodded his head as she looked at him funny, “you were. You may not have known that he was going to show up, but you had the best timing today when you called. Instead of letting me play out the whole scenario by myself you were so forward thinking that you called your dad and got him here in time to stop anything happening. I can’t thank you enough for that, really I can’t,” he stated earnestly. “You were the friend that I needed to help me through my crises and now…now, I’m the guy that’s gonna help you get through this, no matter what time of day or where I may be, I’m telling you Veronica Mars, I’m your guy. I’m it.” 

 

Veronica smiled beautifully at Logan, stepping between his legs she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. They were about the same height allowing for his arms to wrap around her waist. They simply stood there together for what seemed like hours, content in being the other’s support system.

 

Veronica pulled out of the embrace, putting her hands on each side of his face, tipping his head up to meet her eyes. “Thank you Logan,” she said with such searing sincerity they both felt like the bonds of their newly formed friendship had added another underlining weave, pulling them tighter together.

 

“No problem, shortcake,” Logan said as he tugged on a blonde lock of hair.

 

“Okay, jackass,” Veronica was now using the name as an endearment more than any insult. “So what type of condo are you looking for?” she inquired.

 

Logan leaned back, pulling out of Veronica’s hold and stood up, pulling her towards the den where the computer was housed. “I’m thinking of something close to the beach with a couple of bedrooms but with lots of privacy,” he said.

 

The two walked back towards the computer, intent on researching places that would meet Logan’s needs for the future. Both feeling content that they had started a solid friendship based on trust and communication; they both knew they were taking the right path with this relationship and neither closed the door on one day letting the friendship progress into something more.


	5. Future Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds a beach house

Chapter 5 - Future Possibilities

Veronica wasn’t sure what to expect walking into the real estate office with Logan. Sure, she’d been in one before, but she didn’t really know what type of service to expect when one was going to be dropping anywhere between 1 or 2 million on a place to live.

She had been blown away when Logan stated how much he was willing to pay for a new home. Sure, she had known his mom had left him some money, but not a half a million, or even a million. After questioning Logan about this, he shook his head slightly bemused and muttered, “Yes, but dearest Dad had mucho money hidden in off shore accounts under both my and mom’s name that the lawyers informed me of when they froze his assets after his arrest.”

Logan then informed Veronica that he had been smart enough to get copies of all the papers Aaron’s lawyers had him sign. The minute the house had burned down he called Cliff, instructing him to change all the money in these accounts to new Swiss accounts. Logan quietly offered Veronica his net total: a cool 50 million, at least before all of his newly made investments made off of Mr. Pope’s fine teaching skills. 

Stunned into silence Veronica didn’t know how to respond to Logan’s new shared information. 

Walking into the real estate office, the couple was meet by a slim redheaded receptionist, all styled out in the latest fashions and headwear, as in headset. Veronica smirked at the thought of having something attached to your head all day. She also noticed that the woman perked up when she heard Logan’s last name. 

“Oh, your Aaron Echolls’ son, aren’t you?” the receptionist, Buffy or Muffy or something Veronica couldn’t remember, questioned Logan. 

Logan simply nodded his head, turning to look at Veronica with a slight eye roll. Veronica hid her smirk behind her hand.

“I’m such a big fan. I never believed that he had anything to do with that silly murder of that wealthy princess teen,” the woman continued to stick her foot in her mouth.

Senescing that Veronica wasn’t pleased with the description of her best friend, since he wasn’t happy either, Logan placed a restraining hand on Veronica’s forearm and turned to the pale girl, “If you really knew anything at all, you’d know that the girl was my girlfriend and I wasn’t pleased that my father nailed her and then killed her,” Logan replied scathingly.

Surprised with the reaction that she had garned the women jerked back like she had been struck by a snake. “Mr. Omor will be with you in a moment,” she replied in short clipped sentence.

Logan turned towards Veronica, flourished his arm towards the leather sofa. Placing his hand on the small of her back he allowed her to sit first. He sat next to her drumming his fingers to some unknown beat on his thigh. Veronica grabbed at his fingers to help calm him down. Threading her fingers through his, she smiled shyly at him from the corner of her mouth. Logan swallowed hard, grinning back.

A throat cleared, “Uhmm, Mr. Logan Echolls?” a small average looking man questioned them.

“Yes,” Logan replied pulling himself up, tugging on Veronica’s hand to get her to follow.

“Mr. Dan Omor,” the man held his hand out to Logan, who took it with a firm grasp, allowing Veronica to repeat after he had let go. 

“Veronica Mars,” Logan stated pointing at Veronica. He dropped his hand back down to his side, instinctively reaching out for Veronica’s hand again. Finding it, he laced their fingers back together.

“Why don’t you step back into my office and we can discuss what you are looking for,” Mr. Omor said.

The couple followed him. After explaining that Logan was looking for a very secure condo or small beach house that offered tight security and privacy with two bedrooms in his price range, Mr. Omor plugged in the information to his computer and printed out a Buyers Full Page Guide of the houses currently on the market that matched their criteria.

From their research, Veronica and Logan had found a couple of homes that looked promising. After reading through the buyers guide, they picked about four more. Mr. Omor left them to go make phone calls to schedule the showings. 

“I’m glad that you’re here,” Logan said after turning towards Veronica. He pushed a small strand of hair behind her ear, brushing against her cheek. Veronica subconsciously leaned into his touch.

“Why’s that,” she questioned.

“I’m thinking that any old thing would be okay to live in, but with an intelligent woman’s opinion, I can’t go wrong,” Logan replied.

Veronica smirked at the compliment, “Why Logan Echolls are you saying I’m smart?” she questioned.

Looking thoughtfully at her, Logan stroked his chin as if he were in thought, “Well seeing as you were the class valedictorian and you do always seem to know more than anyone else, I’m going to have to say yes. But I do have to comment that while you are smart, you sure as hell look sexy as sin doing it,” he leered playfully at Veronica, sweeping his eyes down her body.

Veronica felt the heat of the gaze, feeling a shiver down her spine at the implications of his body language more than his words. Tipping her head towards him, she squeezed his hand again and leaned in for a small kiss on his cheek. 

Surprised, Logan grabbed the back of her neck before she could pull away and nuzzled her neck. “Umm, I think I like that Veronica Mars, very much indeed,” he mumbled into her shoulder blade. 

Veronica mock pushed him away. “Now Echolls, don’t go getting any ideas…yet,” she replied with a small wink. 

Logan simply smiled, nodding his head. Oh yes, they both were interested but just wanted to take it very slowly this time, insuring that no one felt rushed and that they had a solid base for any part of their relationship.

************ 

After spending most of the afternoon looking at homes that were squished together, allowing for no privacy, Logan and Veronica were just about ready to give up. The second to last beach house, however, proved to be exactly what they both had envisioned.

It was a small out of the way house that had a private driveway that wound its way back through a wooded lot towards the beach. It wasn’t overly huge with only about 7,000 square feet, but the view and yard it provided was breathtaking. The kitchen was a gourmet cook’s wet dream with tile flooring, granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances and beautiful wood cabinets. The living room was spacious but cozy, very long with vaulted ceilings that had wood beams running across with huge picture windows looking out to the pacific. The fireplace was welcoming, with a little nook in front of it for two people to comfortably enjoy a fire on a cool winter evening. 

Veronica fell in love with the master bedroom. It had vaulted ceilings with stone walls, very neutral in color, but the view was what captured her. The whole wall facing the ocean was glass with a small private deck. Veronica thought that if Logan could wake to that every morning that he would see how beautiful the world could be and realize how little their tragedies really should affect them. It was an added bonus that the master bathroom was almost the size of her entire living room/kitchen at the apartment, with a small sized pool (okay, ‘tub’ but it looked like you could fit at least 10 people in the thing, and she was sure she could do some laps in the thing), jetted shower stall with four shower heads and heated floor.

The thing that sold the place for Logan was the backyard. Really it wasn’t a back yard, but a small trail that was surrounded by trees that lead down to a pool house. Outside of the small building there was a pool, hot tub and a small gathering area for individuals to enjoy the firepit on the stone patio. Inside the small building was enough room for a pool table, probably a pin ball machine or a few arcade games and a small theater area seating arrangement with a drop down screen to view movies or play video games. Logan gleefully thought that if he could just buy the pool house and back area with the beach front included he would have been set.

Veronica caught up to Logan while he was still surveying the pool house. “So…what do you think?” she questioned.

Turning, Logan looked at Veronica seriously. “Well…I’m not sure if it’s the-“ he started.

“What! It’s perfect. Look at all this space and the beach, Logan. And…and what about this pool house, great for all of you guys to hang out in…and, and… have you seen the bedroom?” Veronica stated enthusiastically interrupting Logan.

“The bedroom?” he questioned, raising one eyebrow. “Why Veronica Mars are you propositioning me again?” he teased.

Veronica looked a little widely out of the window towards the beach. She couldn’t believe that Logan didn’t like this place as much as she did, what was wrong with the man? 

Logan knowing that he had teased Veronica long enough clapped his hands together rubbing them suspiously. Nodding his head towards the pathway that lead down towards the beach he said, “Let’s go for a walk Sweetcakes.”

Veronica huffed, “What is it with you and referring to me as some sort of pastry?” she questioned.

Logan smiled. “Well I can’t call you Tink because that’s already taken, so I’m just trying my way through names until one comes that sticks. What do you think about that Angelcake?” Logan teased further.

Veronica just shook her head, smiling. Their hands naturally linked, almost as if they each had a magnet in them and they belonged together. They started down the stairs towards the beach.

“So…” Veronica began, “I really think that this place is perfect for you Logan. It has a secluded entrance that you can use to keep out reporters and unwanted guests. There isn’t as much space as the mansion, but you just rumbled around there last summer anyway. The beach would be your front yard, I don’t think it gets any better than that Honeycakes,” she tried to finish with his own joke. 

Logan turned his head quickly when he heard the endearment. “Okay, first I’m a man and we don’t like to be called any type of pastry…so, no more of that Shorty,” he rebelled against the name. “And second, you’re right,” he left that dangling in the air between the two of them.

Veronica smiled at his reaction to the nickname, but looked confused at his ending statement.

“You’re right,” Logan continued, “this place is perfect. It’s perfect for all of the reason you listed, but it’s also perfect because not only do I love the pool house and everything else that comes with this place,” he continued on quickly, “but you like it as well.”

“Why does my liking it have anything to do with this Logan?” Veronica questioned seriously.

By this time they had reached the beach and were walking along the shoreline, having removed their shoes, in the wake. Logan stopped their journey, pulling Veronica in front of his body facing towards the brilliant sunset painting the sky over the ocean. He pulled the tiny blonde’s body back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her midsection. 

“You are a little short, you know that right?” he said as he bent his knees to rest his chin on her right shoulder. Then answering her previous question he stated, “It’s perfect because someday, baring things go well for both of us, I can see you joining me here at this place. I can see you joining me in making this place, were I’ll come to put all my possessions and sleep at night, into a home not just someplace to live. It will become a place where love will be most ridiculously, obviously present to all those that enter. A place where memories will be pleasant and thought of often, a place that no matter how many arguments or fights it may see, no evil will ever enter such a good place where love is just prevalent.” Logan finished his statement with a small squeeze to Veronica’s stomach and so light of a kiss to her ear that she almost wondered if she imagined the kiss.

With the sun painting the sky purple, the final rays of dim golden streaks seeming almost reaching out towards the couple standing on the beach, Veronica sighed contently at Logan’s image of words and whispered, “Yeah, it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a blogspot that I post pictures of things I use as inspiration for describing details (like the house). The only thing is that the pictures were posted in order, but that means the earlier chapters photos are at the bottom of the page and you work up. Please let me know if you have any questions.
> 
> http://leiseman04.blogspot.com/


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Keith and the start of a trial

Chapter 6 - Dinner

After leaving Mr. Omor with confirmation that they wanted to make a bid on the beach house, Veronica and Logan were headed back south on the PCH towards Neptune. Knowing that they were going to run over into the evening this afternoon, Veronica had already called her father to let him know that they would pick up dinner and would be arriving later than they had originally expected.

Mr. Omor had given them the statistics page about the house and they had snapped some pictures with Veronicas always present camera to show Keith.

“So, what are you feeling up to Tiny Dancer?” Logan questioned Veronica on what she wanted to pick up for dinner.

Thinking about her options Veronica hummed a little note. “Welllll…how do you feel about Maggiano’s?” Veronica answered.

“Sounds perfect.”

****************** 

Climbing the stairs to Veronica’s apartment the couple was lugging four very full plastic bags that had mouth watering flavors escaping from the interior.

“Are you sure we really needed all of this food?” Logan questioned Veronica. 

Looking at the young man, she simply smiled and replied, “Don’t you remember how much I enjoy Italian?”

Logan laughed, “Well if I didn’t, this is a good reminder,” he stated. 

Veronica bumped her hip against the glass door to the apartment a couple of times hoping to either get Back-Up or her father’s attention to help with the door. 

“Papa Bear, you in there? Goldilocks out here needs a little assistance,” Veronica hollered through the open window in the living room. Hearing a toilet flush, followed by the sound of water running, Veronica determined that someone was taking a bathroom break. Turning to Logan she whispered, “Guess the bathroom wasn’t too small or big for that bear.”

Logan looked incredulously at her, laughter bubbling up from his throat. “Hey now, that’s a visual I could have gone without Goldilocks,” he snarked with his signature eye roll.

Veronica smiled innocently as the door was pushed open by Keith. “What are you guys standing out here for? Here let me help,” Keith said.

Taking a bag from each Veronica and Logan, Keith motioned for Veronica to precede him into the apartment. He stuck his leg out holding the door open for Logan to follow. Logan hesitated, remembering the last time he had been in the apartment with Keith. Keith, seemly knowing what he was thinking, simply nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen, letting Logan know that he was welcome in the Mars’ household once more. 

With the tension leaving Logan, he stepped into the apartment and noticed immediately that not much had changed, expect for the replacement of the lamp he had broken. Veronica following his gaze, realizing he still felt uncomfortable with the results of the last visit. Deciding that she needed to resolve his tension, Veronica rushed into her room, grabbing a miniature Hello Kitty lamp that she had stuck in her closet four years prior, and walked back into the living room. Both men looked at her with questioning eyes. Veronica simply smiled, walked over to the sink placing the lamp inside the sink. She reached into the utility drawer pulling out a hammer, turned back to the lamp and let out a little “Whoyeah, down with all Kittens” shout and smashed the lamp.

Keith watched his daughter in amazement. That was a lot of emotion to see from Veronica on any given day. Of course, he realized why she had done the significant act and did appreciate that she had done it in the sink where it would be easy to clean up, still it was a little too un-Veronica. “Honey…” Keith said slowly.

Veronica turned to the men, noting that Logan had a full smile on his face, and said, “Well, Back-Up didn’t want any other animals taking up my affection, and really I had tried to hide the thing but he kept gazing up at it every time he came into my room. Real guilt trip that dog can give.”

Logan just laughed, smiled in appreciation and set the food down on the counter/buffet island where they would be eating.

After distributing the lasagna, fettucine Alfredo, cheese ravioli, salad, and garlic knots the three settled down on the bar stools.

“So Veronica mentioned that you found something Logan,” Keith started the conversation on common ground to help the young man feel at ease.

“Oh yeah, fabulous place just outside of Neptune around Oceanside, right on the beach,” Logan started, “It has a long drive from the road to the house, a path down to the ocean front from the side with a poolhouse and gathering area/pitfire space. The west side faces the ocean, giving an Oceanside seascape from the living room and master bedroom.”

“Sounds nice, but is it in your price range,” Keith questioned.

“Uh, yeah,” Logan hesitated to share the reasoning behind his new wealth, “Aaron had some off shore accounts that were in my name. I simply liberated them when I was emancipated last November.”

Keith nodded his head, “Smart idea, Logan, very smart,” he praised.

Logan felt good hearing that come from Keith. Sure they had had their differences, but in the last few months Logan felt that Keith was starting to give him another chance. The tape incident was the starting of that chance, Logan felt. Because even though Keith hadn’t approved, he had kept the police off of Logan’s doorstep, but most importantly to Logan, Keith had sat with him for a few hours after he discovered Logan in the suite and the blank tapes. To Logan, who had really needed some sort of company that evening, it had meant more then he could ever tell Keith.

“Dad, I’ve got pictures we can look at after we are finished,” Veronica said to Keith while waving her fork towards her messenger bag. “There is a privacy gate at the front of the drive, but we should probably see if we can find the property location information online and see how far the fence extends. The house does have a security system, but it was an older one. Maybe you could recommend something to Logan that would be a little more secure,” she added.

Logan was surprised, while he had noted the security entrance he hadn’t paid any attention to the security system in the house.

“Also, the neighbors aren’t too near the property, but I do think that if someone really wanted access to the property the beach would be the best point of entry,” Veronica continued on the security discussion.

“Hey Sydney Bristow,” Logan interrupted, “I don’t think anyone is going to be stalking me anytime soon. As long as my… Aaron, isn’t in the house I should be on anyone’s radar.”

Veronica stuck her tongue out at Logan. “You don’t know that for sure, heck I’ve had to dodge some over eager reporters the last few days and I know I saw you park a non-‘Big Bird’ mobile the other day at graduation,” she argued back at him.

Keith looked at both of the kids sharply. “You’ve both been having problems with people following you?” he asked.

Logan chose to ignore Keith’s question and focus on Veronica’s statement. “Hey, no disrespecting the Yellow Monster, toots. It is a solid car, allowing for me to go anywhere without having to worry that something is going to crunch into me or fall off the bottom of my car, unlike other people’s cars I know of,” Logan said in a petulant child’s voice.

Veronica huffed in indignation at the implication that the LaBaron was anything but a steady car. “My car-,” Veronica started in protest, only to be interrupted again by Keith.

“Again, I’ll ask the question, have either of you been having problems with people following you?” Keith questioned in a louder commanding voice, bring their attention back to him.

“Now Papa Bear…,” Veronica started.

“Veronica, no joking. I want a straight answer and I want details,” Keith stated in a firm voice, “from both of you.” Keith’s gaze swept from Veronica to Logan as he finished.

“Okay, okay dad,” Veronica stated quietly, “we get the picture. Yes, I’ve had some people popping up in unlikely places, but I’m sure they are only reporters. Nothing fishy since they’ve always tried snapping pictures of me since last spring.”

Logan looked at both of them from under his eyelashes. “Yeah, same here,” he said unconvincingly.

Keith looked hard at Logan. “Logan, what aren’t you telling me?” Keith questioned.

Logan kept his eyes focused on the plate in front of him, “Nothing.”

Veronica, picking up on his uncommunicative, let her joking demeanor drop to focus on the man sitting in front of her. “Logan,” she said with a slight edge to her voice, “what aren’t you saying?”

“Nothing”

“I don’t believe you,” Veronica started to become angry with him, “you said that we needed to have an open line of communication and here you sit lying to me again.”

“No, that’s not true Ronnie,” Logan edge out of his chair to start pacing in front of the Mars duo. “I don’t know that much, only that I’ve had some reporters too, but…but,” here he hesitated, “I don’t know…I’ve noticed other people too, ya know?” 

Veronica and Keith shook their heads in the negative.

“Well, I don’t know…I’ve just… at the gas station or when I walk through the lobby of the hotel or just around down at the beach or something, I’ve noticed some guys with shades and long shirts or suites. Guys that just don’t look like they fit in with the environment. Hell, one time I bumped into one of the guys and he just backed away, without saying anything, then rushed to his car and made a phone call,” Logan swiftly spoke his explanation, wanting to get everything on the table so Veronica didn’t feel like he wasn’t communicating in this friendship. 

Keith and Veronica exchanged concerned glances. “When did you start noticing this Logan?” Keith questioned.

“Umm, I don’t maybe a couple of days before the end of Aaron’s trial,” he answered.

“Have you ever seen the same guy twice?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah,… I guess that’s why I started to take notice. I kept seeing this guy with a bald head, grey goatee every time I turned around,” Logan stated. “Then I just started paying more attention to those that were around when I was out in public. After about a week, I noticed that it was about 4 or 5 guys that I could spot at any given location, sort of like they rotated.”

Everyone let the silence hang in the air. Logan, figuring that things were gonna be okay because he had ‘shared’ sat back down to his place. The remainder of the dinner was quite while both of the Mars’ detectives pondered this new information. When everyone was finished, Logan grabbed the plates to take to the sink to put in the dishwasher.

“Veronica, why don’t you show your dad the photos. I’ll put the dishes in the dishwasher and leftovers in the fridge,” Logan said over his shoulder.

Veronica nodded her head, grabbed her bag and motioned with a head nod towards her bedroom to Keith. Keith followed his daughter into her room, pulling the door half shut after him.

****************** 

Veronica set her laptop on her desk, booting it up. “Well, what do you think?” she asked her dad.

“I’m not sure honey, but after the scene this morning I’m beginning to see a few more things clearly,” Keith replied.

“What things?”

“Well to begin with, I was wondering why didn’t Aaron skip out of town? It isn’t like everyone here believes the not-guilty verdict. And really shouldn’t he be cashing in on his ‘sob story’ in Hollywood right about now,” Keith voiced. “And I have to admit, I did find it strange that such a significant piece of evidence was found linking the murder to Duncan after such a long time. Truly, how many different suspects can this case have?”

“Hold-up Dad, you don’t mean for a minute that you think Duncan is back on the suspects list, do you?” Veronica questioned fervently, “There is no way that Aaron isn’t the murderer. He admitted it to me when he had me locked up inside that freezer. No, no way is anyone else responsible for Lilly’s murder than that son of a bitch.”

Keith placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulders, trying to calm the young blonde. “Honey, I never said that it was Duncan or anyone else, that isn’t what I was trying to say, sorry,” Keith said with an apologizing tone. “All I’m saying is that until we know the full story of why Aaron is sticking around in Neptune, we need to keep a close eye on Logan and anyone that seems to be keeping tabs on him.”

Veronica nodded her head in agreement, “I think that we can figure out who these guys are if I just follow Logan and take pictures.”

Keith looked at her a little doubtfully. “Do you really think that that will be safe,” he sounded skeptical.

Veronica took his hand from her shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. “Don’t worry, you know me…background, wallflower Veronica,” she said with a small smile.

Keith just gave a dubious look, “Honey, I don’t think you could ever be missed unless you wanted to.”

Veronica turned back to the computer, plugging in her camera’s photo card to begin loading the photos of the house.

Neither Mars noticed the door had opened and Logan leaned casually in the doorway catching that last of their conversation.

“I have to say, I think I can make your dad feel a little better about you following me around and just ask you to hang out with me when I go out in public,” Logan said in an even tone. His voice had surprised both father and daughter. 

Veronica, a little worried that she had done the same thing she had gotten on Logan about during dinner, rushed to explain, “Logan, I wasn’t not going to keep this from you. I was going to tell you the plan, but I just wanted to get dad’s ‘blessing’ before running it by you.”

Logan smirked. “No worries, now I know and we can just hang together. This way your dad feels good about having some muscle as backup for his ‘little angel’.”

Keith looked around the room quickly, “Angel? Where?”

“Ha, ha. You both are too much,” Veronica stated slapping Keith’s shoulder in exasperation and giving Logan the evil eye at the same time. “You both got me, I’ll stay with Logan. We can just pretend to be taking photos of each other and our friends. I think we should enlist some people’s help, don’t you?” Veronica directed the last question towards Logan; who nodded his head in acceptance.

“Sounds like a plan, Mars.”

“Okay, dad, here are the photos of Logan’s new abode,” Veronica clicked on the link that opened the photos. “Oh hold on, I want to put them in the ‘Logan’ file so that I can erase them off the photostick.” Veronica highlighted the photos, cutting and pasting them into a file she had on her desktop entitled ‘Logan’.

“What’s that?” Logan questioned her.

“Oh, just photos from the last few years. I try to keep all my photos in files as they pertain to the individuals that are present in them. This one has photos since we were 12, ones of the four of us, you and Lil, you being a jackass, last summer, this school year, etcetera,” Veronica explained to the curious gaze she was seeing from Logan.

“Yeah?” he said with some hope, “do you have any photos of…of…my mom or…my mom and me by chance?” His voice stuttered uncharacteristically.

Veronica’s eyes lit up a bit. “You know, I might. Let me go through these in the next couple of days and see if I do. I want to say yes, but I’m not 100% sure,” she answered with a little joy of her own. How had she not realized it before, after the fire this past fall Logan had lost most of his personal items. Probably most importantly his photos of his mom and maybe, “I know I have a ton of you and Lilly too. You could look through them and let me know if you would like any of those too…oh, and ones with Duncan…what am I talking about, you should just probably go through them with me.” By the time Veronica had finished speaking both young adults were smiling from ear to ear.

“Yeah, I would like that,” whispered Logan towards Veronica.

“Good.”

Keith cleared his throat, bringing them back to the present. “I think that we should look at these photos tonight and call it an evening. It’s almost…” he looked at his watch, “11:30 and I have an early morning appointment.”

Both Veronica and Logan agreed to the statement.

“Oh and Logan,” Keith said facing the boy again. “I called Dick and Cassidy, they are expecting you for the evening,” Keith stated simply.

“What?” Logan wasn’t sure if he had heard Keith correctly.

“After this morning, I don’t think that it is a safe option to stay in the hotel, do you?” Keith questioned.

“I..I..hadn’t thought about it,” Logan replied slowly.

“I think he’s right Logan,” Veronica wanted to show her support of the decision. While she wasn’t crazy that Logan would be staying in the same house as Skanky McWhore, a.k.a Kendall, she did feel that he would be marginally safer locked away in the Casablanca mansion, behind a security fence and security system.

Logan was doubly surprised. First, Keith had thought in advance about his situation, something that Logan hadn’t even thought about, even after the confrontation with Aaron this morning. Secondly, because while he agreed with Keith’s idea, he couldn’t believe that Veronica had voiced in the positive to him sleeping under the same roof as Kendall.

“Well, I don’t know,” he stated, almost to himself.

Keith could see the apprehension in both the kid’s eyes. “Yeah, I called earlier and spoke with Cassidy. I explained that you had had a run in with Aaron at the hotel and thought that it might be proactive to have you in a place less accessible. He readily agreed…and I think I could hear Dick in the background shouting his support,” Keith stated that last part a little under his breath in wonderment, “Cassidy mentioned that both he and Dick would be looking forward to seeing you. It seems that their step-mother has been tossed out of the house since Dick turned 18 at the beginning of the month.”

Both Veronica and Logan were surprised by this tidbit of information. Dick throwing Kendall out of the house was a little unexpected and uncharacteristic of Dick. 

Keith noted their confused looks and added, “Something about taking advantage of the art in the mansion, jewelry of their father’s disappearing and some anonymous note about Kendall not being her real name,” the last part Keith directed more towards Veronica’s direction.

Looking down guiltily, Veronica muttered, “don’t know who that could have been.”

However, since learning Kendall wouldn’t be in the house both teens found that they were more acceptable of Keith’s suggestion.

“Yeah, Mr. Mars, I think I’m going to take your advice and crash there for the next couple of days,” Logan said, making the decision final.

The three looked at the photos Veronica had taken earlier in the day, Keith making comments on different aspects he thought would be beneficial for the security measures on the grounds.

Veronica suddenly moved to shut the browser window abruptly. “Okay, that’s all there is,” she said hurriedly after the final picture on the beach.

Logan was surprised at her abrupt nature. Keith simply nodded, turning to leave the room, “I think that you guys have about 10 more minutes in here to finish up and then Logan should be getting over to the Casablanca’s,” Keith said. He bid Logan good night, shutting the door to his room to give them some privacy.

Logan looked back at Veronica with some determination in his eyes. “Okay, let me see.”

“See, see what?” Veronica said quickly.

“See whatever the last photo was that you didn’t want either your dad or me to look at,” Logan stated simply.

Veronica knew that she had been rather abrupt about the whole thing, but she was a little embarrassed. Knowing that Logan wasn’t just going to let it go, she flipped open the browser window again, pulled up the last photo and stood up to hang her hoodie on the coat hook inside of her room.

Logan took Veronica’s vacated seat and stared at the photo on the screen. “When did you take this,” he questioned the silent girl.

“Obviously when you weren’t looking,” was her reply.

Logan had expected to see a photo of himself, he really did, he just hadn’t expected this exact photo. This wasn’t a photo that was taken today, no it had been taken four days earlier, graduation day to be exact. It was a shot of him in his cap and gown approaching the stage to get his diploma. It was a picture of him looking lonely, a picture that she had taken of him before he had ever approached her with the whole ‘being friends’ speech.

Logan glanced at Veronica. She was standing at the side of the desk, one hand at her side the other flat on top of the desk. Logan placed his giant hand over her tiny one, “Why?” was all he said.

Veronica met his eyes with a tear running down her cheek, “Because…because…you didn’t have anyone there. You didn’t have anyone there cheering you on like I did,” she whispered wiping the tear that had fallen. “You have had no one for the last year and a half Logan, and…and yet, you still made it. You finished the hell that is high school, the personal hell that was our high school experience. You did it all because you’re strong…you have this heart that is a little hard sometimes, a little callous,” as she said this she placed her fingertips at the place his heart beats. “But no matter what shit was thrown at you, you were still there and you were still having a momentous occasion. I knew that there was no one taking your picture…and…it didn’t seem fair. No matter what had happened between us I just remember you telling me at the Alterna-Prom that after high school you would be all alone…all alone. And I realized I didn’t want you to be all alone. No matter what had happened between us you were such an important part of my high school experience, be it good memories or bad, you were there every step of the way and I couldn’t say that about anyone else in that auditorium except you. Only you, only you Logan,” she finished, raising the hand that was at his heart to cup his cheek wiping the tears that had fallen down from his eyes during her statement.

Logan was stunned. He remembered feeling all alone in that auditorium, thinking the same thoughts that Veronica just voiced. He felt so cherished from the few words she had just spoken. He covered the hand at his face with his own, “thank you…thank you for cheering me on and supporting me, even when I didn’t know it…I can’t tell you how,” he chocked on the last few words of his statement.

Veronica simply placed her forehead against his, make soothing noises while he let his tears fall. She only remembered Logan crying two times previously since she had known him and both times were for women he loved. She felt precious knowing that he must love her to be crying now simply from her words and action.

After a few minutes Logan seemed to gather himself, “Can…can…I have a copy of this?” he said in reference to the photo still displayed on the screen. 

“Sure,” Veronica smiled.

Logan stood up from the desk, wrapped his arms around her shoulders drawing her close to his body. Veronica put her arms around his waist, holding tight to the taller man. They both noted how easily Veronica fit to Logan’s body, like a missing piece of a puzzle.

“I’d like one of you in your cap and gown too,” Logan requested from his place above her head. She nodded, moving his head in time with hers. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Logan said as he squeezed the tiny girl one last time. Letting go he placed a kiss on her forehead, walking out of her room. 

Veronica stood in place for several minutes. She could hear noised around her: her dad’s water running in the bathroom, Back-Up’s snores from her bed and the soft click of the front door shutting behind Logan’s departure. Looking at her computer, she softly touched the screen; a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously if you went to the pictures link from the 5th chapter you'll have seen all the photos that relate to my upcoming chapters. The photo from this chapter is of Logan in his graduation cap and gown.
> 
> http://leiseman04.blogspot.com/


	7. Family Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clue

Chapter 7 - Family Jewels

It had been two days since Logan and Veronica had gone condo shopping and had had dinner with Keith. They had originally planned on meeting again the next day to ‘hang out’, the real plan being to try and get some pictures of the goons that Logan had noticed following the last five weeks. Unfortunately, Wallace had taken to wallowing in his loss of one Jackie Cook and Veronica’s boy wonder of a best friend had actually needed the shoulder to cry on this time. So Veronica had put on her BFF hat and spent the last two days with Wallace at his house doing the best friend support system. Usually this would mean facials, manicures and the other plethora of girly things, but when one’s best friend was a jock it meant lots of action films, video games, scratching one’s self while grunting and lots and lots of buffalo wings. The last was the one that truly mystified the blonde detective; why did men always think that buffalo wings solved all the worlds problems? Was it because they could legitimately think about hooters since the best wings in the world supposedly came from the place with the same name? Seriously, that was totally messed up!

Veronica, had of course, spoken with Logan several times both days. While they weren’t in a ‘relationship’ per se, it did seem natural to regal one another of all the crap they were putting up from guys. Because, while Veronica had to spend her time with a heart broken best friend, Logan had to spend his time with Dick and Beaver; that alone made Logan wish for anyone else’s company. While Cassidy was fairly quite and didn’t require much attention, Dick was like a 60 year old man with five Viagra pills in him. Logan had been guilted into spending all of the time sequestered in the Casablanca mansion by Veronica. She had reasoned that it would be best if he wasn’t out in public where anyone could approach him when he didn’t have any type of back up. Knowing that he didn’t want a repeat of seeing Aaron again with out mentally preparing, Logan conceded her point.

However, after the two days Logan had a legitimate reason for leaving Casa de Casablana; he needed to go sign the papers to speed up the sale of the beach house. Veronica, having had enough testosterone movies and food readily agreed to go with Logan to the real estate office. The plan was that after they were done they would pick up Wallace and then head back over to the Casablanca mansion. This way all three of the guys could do the guy video game thing while Veronica and Logan had a chance to look over the photos Veronica had on her computer.

So after having met with Mr. Omor and signing papers that would allow Logan to have possession of the beach house in two weeks, the duo were on their way to pick up Wallace.

“So, any new Dick stories to share?” Veronica questioned the frosted tipped boy driving next to her.

“What since the whole ‘are my balls an okay size’ from the other night?” Logan said followed by a snort of displeasure.

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at Logan’s obvious discomfort. 

“What, you think it’s funny?” Logan said glancing over to the blonde bubbling with laughter. He returned he eyes to the road, continuing, “I’d like you to have that picture fried into your brain. It isn’t enough that I’m friends with the guy, but then he goes and gets drunk on all of us and comes barreling into Beav’s room buck naked, BUCK NAKED, asking us to give him an opinion on the size of his jewels. What the hell is wrong with that picture?” Logan couldn’t keep the disgust from his voice, just the reminder of the incident sent shudders though his body frame.

Veronica, not knowing if she could ever stop laughing just kept giggling. “I think I’m going to pee my pants,” she stated through giggles.

“Hey, no bathroom breaks in the car. Hold it till we can get somewhere,” Logan stated sternly to the girl.

Veronica just gave him a sleepish look. They had pulled up to Wallace’s house. “I’ll go get him, be right back,” she said while opening the door.

“Go to the bathroom while you’re in there,” Logan replied with an exaggerated scowl.

Veronica nodded her head, shutting the door and heading towards the front door. Logan watched her retreat through the window, watching Veronica disappear through the door. From the corner of his eye Logan noticed a car park about two houses down from Wallace’s, he didn’t think anything of it until he noticed that no one attempted to leave the car.

Wallace opened the back door of the Xterra, climbing into the backseat. “Hey man, what’s up?” Wallace said in greeting, “Veronica said she’d be right out, something about needing to use the ‘potty’ before getting back into the car with you or something.” 

Logan nodded his head, keeping his attention focused on the car down the street. Knowing the windows in the backseat of the Xterra were tinted, he muttered to Wallace, trying to keep his lips from moving, “Take out Veronica’s camera and try to get a photo of that dark green car’s license plate; the one about two houses town on the left.”

Wallace, knowing most of the story of Logan’s stalkers from Veronica, grabbed the camera peaking out of the messenger bag at his feet. He turned around in his seat, locating the car Logan was talking about and immediately started snapping pictures. After about 6 shots, Wallace felt comfortable that he had a clear shot of the license plate. Just then the passenger side of the Xterra opened, Veronica slipping up into its seat.

Logan put the car in drive, backing out of the driveway and turning towards the ‘02 zip code. 

“Hey, Logan, Dick and Beav’s is the other way,” Veronica piped up when she realized that Logan had gone the wrong direction.

“Right in one, Nancy. But I think we’ve picked up a tail and I want to see if they follow us. We are taking the long way to Casa de Casablanca. If they follow us the whole way, then there is no way they aren’t tailing us,” Logan explained.

Veronica turned to grab her camera in the backseat. Wallace’s proffered arm extend the camera, “I already snapped a couple of photos of the license,” he stated.

Veronica look a little awed at him.

“What, I just listed to the white boy’s instructions here,” Wallace offered as an explanation.

Veronica shook her head, “Maybe I’m not needed in this stake-out after all,” she said to no one in particular.

Logan reached his hand over the stick shift, squeezing Veronica’s thigh lightly. “Aww, Nancy don’t be to disappointed that Wallace and I pulled a Frank and Joe Hardy on you,” he teased lightly.

Veronica, just shook her head in amusement. Here Logan was, pulling out the literary references while leading some shady characters on a mad chase through the streets of Neptune. 

“They’re still on us,” Logan made the update to everyone.

“So, now I’m beginning to realize why you didn’t want his ass going out without you, Shortstop,” Wallace said to Veronica.

“Hey, James Joyce, we could have been doing this a couple of days ago without you in the car if you hadn’t been so heartbroken,” Logan quipped.

“James Joyce..?” Wallace said to Veronica in question.

“Early modern Irish writer,” Veronica explained. Really, Logan was on a roll today with the literature references. “Did you read some calendar a day about literature?” Veronica asked Logan.

“What, it’s not mine,” he stated simply. After a quick glance at Veronica’s incredulous face he continued, “it was Beaver’s calendar.”

Veronica just chuckled. By this time they had made a huge zig-zag pattern around the city of Neptune and were a couple of blocks from the Casablanca mansion. 

“Hey, call Dick or Beav and tell them to have the gates open in two minutes,” Logan said while throwing his phone in Veronica’s lap. Veronica picked up the phone, relaying Logan’s request to Cassidy. 

Logan, began to speed up through the streets, putting distance between them and the car trailing. At the next block he hung a sharp right, then a quick left before he saw the other car turn the last corner. Pushing the car to go a little faster he pulled another left and right; skidding into the driveway just as the Casablanca security gate came into view it started opening. Logan, pulled in quickly and Veronica told Cassidy to close it. Logan pulled the car over behind the security fence, away from anyone seeing the yellow SUV without actually being on the property.

Logan turned to Veronica, “Hopefully they won’t know exactly which friend’s place I’m staying at,” he said, “I do have lots of friends in this area. I don’t really think they picked us up until we left the real estate office.”

“They probably had someone stationed there after our visit the other day,” Veronica replied, “especially since you haven’t been back to the Neptune. They have probably already figured out that you are going to be buying something. This just proves that the security suggestions my dad made should be put into place before you move in.” Veronica restated her statement to reiterate the conversation that had had earlier in the day about Logan getting things secured at the beach house before moving in.

The three teens had walked up to the front doors during this exchange, knowing that this was probably a discussion that Logan and Veronica needed to have between themselves, Wallace rang the door bell. When Dick answered in the next minute he pushed his way into the house, leaving Logan and Veronica outside of the door to continue their discussion.

“Hey man,” Dick said in annoyance at having someone push their way into the front entrance. “You can’t just push people around like that, you’ve never been here.”

“Yeah, and that makes any difference because why?” Wallace answered, “most homes do have entrances, dude.”

Dick just looked at Wallace with a blank expression on his face. Cassidy having heard the exchange from the back of the entrance hall, slowly shook his head at how air-headed Dick could be at time.

“Hey man,” Cassidy greeted Wallace. They knocked their fists together in greeting. “Mac’s on her way over with the Midnight Club 3 game, she should be here within twenty,” Cassidy informed Wallace.

“Cool,” Wallace said with some enthusiasm. Cassidy waved his hand for Wallace to follow him back to the ‘family room’ where there was a 64” LCD Big Screen for the brothers to play their video games. Dick grumbled behind the duo about being locked up with a bunch of nerds, but neither paid him any attention.

Veronica and Logan had finished the discussion of the security needs, with Logan agreeing to have all security measures in place before moving in. They then proceeded to enter the Casablanca household. Hearing voices coming from the back of the house where the family room was located, Logan lead the way.

Wallace and Beaver where already playing Burnout Revenge to get ready for the game Mac was bringing in a few minutes. Dick was seated on a chair off to the right with a beer in his hand.

“Hey Dick,” Veronica stated in greeting, “don’t get too crazy there,” she indicated the beer in his hand, “don’t want to be looking for my jewelry later.”

Logan hid his laughter behind his hand. Whispering in Veronica’s ear, “so not funny” while knocking fists with Dick’s outstretched one.

“Dude, what the hell are you talking about Veronica,” Dick questioned the tiny blonde standing in front of him. 

She merely held her hands up, shrugging her shoulders in a confused way, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Wallace leaned towards Cassidy, “any idea what she’s talking about,” he questioned the pale boy smiling next to him. 

Cassidy smiled bigger, “later man.”

Logan reached out for a bottle of water on the wet bar, “want something?” he asked Veronica. She nodded her head in the affirmative and settled in on the couch watching the cars racing on the screen. Logan dropped down next to her on the couch, handing her the bottle.

For the next fifteen minutes or so everyone watched Wallace and Beaver play the game. There was idle chit chat, but nothing that was too pressing for anyone. Finally Dick questioned Logan about his direction for opening the gates. Logan briefly filled the two brothers in on the uninvited tail that they had noticed outside of Wallace’s place. He informed them that he was pretty sure he had lost the tail before anyone had seen him pull into the Casablanca compound.

“Dude, who cares if they saw you,” Dick stated. “We aren’t afraid of any thing. You’re our friend and that means that any of your problems are our problems too,” Dick said to Logan, surprising both Wallace and Veronica that he had so much loyalty, totally uncharacteristic of him.

Logan smiled appreciatively at the loyalty of his friend. In more than one way had Dick been surprising him the last week. First, had been when Dick finally stopped being such a dick to Veronica, Wallace, Mac, and most surprisingly Weevil the day of graduation. Next, it had been when he suggested that Veronica and Wallace could hang out at the house today so that Veronica and Logan could go through the pictures she had. Logan had mentioned fleetingly the other day that Veronica might have some photos of his mom and that was why he was so anxious to see her. He hadn’t made a big deal about it to either of the brothers, but still, Dick had noticed that it was pretty important to him. It seemed to Logan that no matter how much of a blonde surfer dude Dick could be, he did have a small soft side for those that had stuck with him after his dad’s company had gone bust. Right now Logan would take any type of loyalty for a friend, especially since he could count on one hand those he even considered he trusted. For the record that was Veronica, Keith, Dick, Cassidy and Wallace. One hand, it could turn into two if things with Mac and Weevil stayed in the direction they were headed.

When Mac finally arrived with the new game and her own Xbox to add to the current one, so that four players could play, Logan reached for Veronica’s hand pulling her up to stand. “We’re going to go in the den to look through the photos,” he said to the room. Everyone was so intent on picking their car, most of the friends simply nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Going into the den Veronica pulled her laptop from the ever present messenger bag. “Do you want me to set you up here and let you look at these by yourself?” she asked Logan.

She had already pulled the photos of Logan and Kendall out of the file that she kept of Logan. While she didn’t usually remove things like that after placing them in a folder she had come to the decision that they both didn’t need to revisit the mistake he made earlier in the year. They were moving forward and didn’t need to dwell on things past. She hadn’t deleted the pictures, of course, but burned them to a disk and asked her father to hold on to the CD in the Pricilla Banks’ file in case it was ever needed in the future. Keith didn’t ask many questions, just agreed to do as she had asked.

“Uh, no. Why do you ask?” Logan said.

“Well…I-I just didn’t know if you wanted any company or if it would be easier for you to look on your own,” Veronica replied.

“Hey,” he grabbed her hand, squeezing it, “I think I would rather have your support then be by myself,” he said with a sleepish smile. 

Veronica simply nodded her head, looking around the room for an addition chair to pull over so that they both could look at the photos. Logan, realizing what she was looking for, pulled out the desk chair in front of the laptop and sat. He tugged on her hand bringing Veronica to stand in front of him, pulling her down to sit in his lap.

Veronica squealed a little, “what are you doing, Logan?” she asked in a high voice.

Adjusting her hips to fit more comfortably in his lap, he scooted the chair closer to the desk so that he could reach the key board. “Just making this more comfortable for both of us,” he said from over her right shoulder. “Okay, let’s get going Pumpkin,” he requested.

Veronica, a little unnerved about her position, looked a little uncomfortable but did as requested. After booting up the laptop and opening the browser, she clicked on the file. “I’ve got everything chronologically ordered,” she told him. “Really everything is in folders by who is in the pictures and then sub-foldered into years,” she explained her filing system to Logan. Getting more into the project, she began to relax into Logan; letting the tension of being in the lap of the boy she liked fade from the forefront of her brain.

Veronica let Logan pick where he wanted to start. Logan started with pictures of him and Duncan, picking some of those from the list. Veronica had grabbed a piece of paper from the top of the desk, making notations of the photo tags he wanted so she could get them printed. After the Duncan group he moved to the pictures of the four of them, from there he moved to the pictures she had of Lilly and Logan. After that section he picked the photos that she had entitled ‘L-Family’. He had been putting it off, not wanting to jump right to the family section, afraid that his hope from the past few days would be dashed.

Logan’s heart stopped beating for a minute, it seemed to himself. Veronica had files that had the year 1992 and 1997 on them; he hadn’t met her until 2000. “What are these?” he questioned the tiny blonde in his lap, squeezing her side to get her attention.

“What? Oh…oh my god, I almost forgot. How could I have forgotten?” Veronica said furtively. Logan squeezed her side again, turning his face towards her for her answer. “I copied this last summer,” Veronica rushed to explain to the impatient boy sitting behind her. “I was going to make you a disk with a picture slide of photos for your birthday. I can’t believe I forgot. I copied them one afternoon when I got to your house before you got home from summer school. Oh Logan, you’re going to love this,” she rushed on, clicking open the folders to show him the photos. There were only two, but both of them had a little long haired boy in pictures with his smiling mother, Lynn Echolls. In one of them Logan was probably no more then four or five and in the other he had to be about eight or nine. 

Logan’s breath whooshed out of his mouth. “Oh God, oh god,” he muttered. 

Veronica turned her head quickly to read the young man’s facial expression. She wasn’t sure if he was going to be happy or upset.

Logan was ecstatic. He couldn’t believe that Veronica actually had pictures of him with his mom at such a young age. He was sure that he would never see another one from his childhood again. Logan wrapped his arms around the tiny girl, pulling her back to rest against his chest. “Thank you…I just can’t tell you…if it weren’t for you…” the young man didn’t know how to express the gratitude he felt for the girl. He nuzzled his mouth against her neck, feathering quick butterfly kisses against the area. 

Putting his arm around to the front of her, he wrapped his right hand under her left thigh, pulling her legs to hang over the side of the chair. In this new position Veronica was facing sideways and was able to turn her head towards Logan. He wasted no time, swooping down a little to capture her pink lips with his own. Hungrily he kissed the small girl, nibbling on her lower lip.

Veronica was flabbergasted, Logan was devouring her mouth. She let a small gasp leave her mouth and Logan wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside her mouth for a taste of her. Veronica, not willing to let the opportunity to miss this pass her by again, responded by running her left hand up his arm into the hair at the base of his neck. The two were locked in a heated kiss for several minutes. When Logan needed air, he reluctantly drew his lips away from hers.

“I..I..I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done that,” Logan started, “but I was just so happy to see the photos-“

Veronica stopped his explanation with a finger to his lips. Shaking her head, she offered a small smile, letting her lips pass over his once again very gently, “no worries,” she stated simply.

Logan returned her smile, placing his forehead against hers. Staring into her eyes he just made a content hum under his breath. The couple sat like that for several minutes just enjoying being near the other.

“Oh,” Veronica suddenly broke from the embrace, turning back to her computer. “I have a couple other photos that I was playing around with in photoshop of you and your mom. I really can’t believe I didn’t remember this the other night. I swear I just have had so much on my mind,” she offered as an explanation.

Veronica showed Logan the other photos that she had played with to try and get photos of the two people together for him. He picked another two that made him think fondly of him mom. 

Veronica was ready to close the folder and rejoin the others back in the family room; she started closing the different windows that they had open.

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting a folder,” Logan pointed towards the screen.

Veronica looked at the folder he had yet to go through. “Oh yeah, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to go through that or what,” she replied.

“Hell yeah, I want to go through it. It’s an important part of who I am,” he said. 

Veronica clicked on the folder entitled ‘Logan_Veronica’. Pulling open the photos she leaned back into Logan’s chest as he started scrolling through them. There were photos of the two from the summer previous: photos of outings, the two of them on the beach with Back-Up, and just goofing around at the Echolls’ mansion. 

It was in the last group that Veronica noticed something.

“Wait,” she almost shouted at Logan. 

“What,” he questioned.

“Go back two,” Veronica said while scooting forward on his lap, waving her hands.

And there it was…a photo that Logan had snapped of Veronica while they had been goofing around in Aaron’s study. They had spent the day playing a slightly PG-13 version of hide and seek. In this photo Logan had found Veronica hiding behind the side of the couch in the study, as a result she had to loose an article of clothing. He had snapped the photo when she was pulling her bra off from underneath her shirt.

Logan looked at the photo lecherously, “Honey, I didn’t think you would want this out for display, but if you don’t mind, then I’m all for it,” he said while placing his hands back at her waist.

“No, look,” Veronica pointed, knocking his hands off her side.

Logan looked to the area of the picture that she was pointing at. It was towards the bookshelves that were built into the room above the couch. There on the bookshelf stood two Oscars, to be correct they were Aaron’s Oscars. 

“What the hell?” Logan said in confusion.

“Yeah,” Veronica said excitedly, bouncing on his lap a little. “How many Oscars did your father have?”

“Just the two.”

“So then,” Veronica continued on eagerly, “ there is no way in hell that the Oscar that they found in the Kane backyard was the murder weapon.”

The two teens looked at one another in surprised comprehension. The ‘murder weapon’ that had gotten Aaron found not-guilty was faked. This photo proved that it couldn’t have been buried in the backyard with Lilly’s blood on it, when a whole year and half later it was in the Echolls’ home polished to the shine. 

Aaron’s ‘family jewels’ had been on prime display in his study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the pictures that they speak about are at the photoblog.
> 
> http://leiseman04.blogspot.com/


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deductions and a plan

Chapter 8 - The Plan

“So, let me make sure I understand this,” Keith said to the duo sitting in his office chairs, “this picture that you have proves that the Oscar, well both Oscars of Aaron’s, were in the Echoll’s mansion last summer?”

“Yes,” Veronica replied.

“And why can’t I see this picture?” Keith questioned.

“Well, you can see it Dad, I’m just not to comfortable about the whole reason why the initial photo was shot to begin with,” Veronica stated with a heated blush crawling up her neck flushing her cheeks and ears.

Logan squeezed Veronica’s hand in a supportive gesture. “Mr. Mars, the picture was taken last summer, as you know. What Veronica is hesitant about telling you is that it’s a picture of her and she’s doing something in the photo you probably aren’t going to approve of,” Logan explained. “See we were playing a game really… and well it was a variant of the kids Hide-n-seek.”

“Yes,” Keith prompted the young man.

“Well… the loser, in this case Veronica, once they were found had to take off an article of clothing,” Logan explained in a quick manner, thinking that pulling the ‘band aid off faster’ was the safest approach to letting Keith know.

Keith looked at the kids in an upset, sort of confusing manner. “Take off an article of clothing?” he repeated.

“Uh huh,” Veronica mumbled.

“Oh, for the love of all that’s-“ Keith started, more furiously this time.

“Dad, it’s not what you are imagining,” Veronica rushed over his outburst.

“Really, Mr. Mars it isn’t as bad as it sounds,” Logan tried to help Veronica explain.

“Really? Not as bad as it sounds. Well, what could it be then if I’m not getting the correct,” here Keith air quoted, “ ‘picture’ of what it is?”

“Here, just let me show you,” Veronica said pulling open the laptop from her lap. Turning the laptop to face her father, she sat back in her seat, keeping a keen eye on his reaction rather than looking at the picture herself again.

Keith studied the photo. While he wasn’t pleased to see that his daughter was taking off her bra, he was happy to note that she still had her top and pants on in the photo. Also, it helped that really all that was showing of the bra was half a cup and the strap the girl was pulling from under the shirt.

“Okay, for the record…no more playing of this game,” Keith stated firmly, throwing Logan a venomous look.

Logan swallowed hard at the look, merely nodding his head in response. 

“And second, how will anyone be able to tell this photo hasn’t been tampered with since it’s been stored on a lap top since it was taken?” Keith questioned his nervous looking daughter.

“Well…,” Veronica started, sounding like she had put a lot of research into the topic, “A digital image is a collection of pixels or dots, and each pixel contains numbers that correspond to a color or brightness value. When marrying two images to make one convincing composite, you have to alter pixels. They have to be stretched, shaded, twisted, and otherwise changed. The end result is, more often than not, a realistic, believable image.” 

“Okay, now we know that doctoring a photo is doable, how do they make sure that this photo hasn’t been manipulated?” questioned Logan.

“That’s the genius behind it all,” Veronica stated excitedly to the men in the room, “With today's technology, it's not easy to look at an image these days and decide if it's real or not. So, a research team from Dartmouth College has designed an algorithm, Faird’s Algorith, which looks for evidence that is inevitably left behind after someone tinkers with an image. Statistical clues lurk in all digital images that have been tampered with,” Veronica concluded.

Both men stared a little dazed at the young blonde girl. “I seriously know why you were the Valedictorian now, Pumpkin,” Logan stated quietly.

Keith, pulled from trying to comprehend all that his daughter had just said, looked at Logan sharply with his use of the endearment. “Is there something you two want to tell me,” he questioned them.

Veronica still excited about a way to prove that the photo had not been doctored with looked at her dad with a confused expression, “like what?”

“That you two are dating again?” Keith ventured.

“We’re dating again?” Veronica directed her question to Logan.

“Well, there was that one things…oh and that other thing the other day,” he started.

“What things?” Keith questioned, his voice rising in volume.

“Dad, relax,” Veronica rushed to calm the man, “we aren’t officially ‘dating’ again. But just taking things slow for now. Yes, we’ve got feelings but we’re trying to start as friends before we officially address our feelings, but you know sometimes things come out before they’re suppose to.” 

“Again, what things?” Keith restated.

“Dad, seriously. I’m 18 years old, not some 15 year old. When we have an official statement to give to the masses concerning any type of romantic relationship we’ll make sure you’re the first to know,” Veronica said in a firm voice.

Keith shut his mouth, not happy with the answer, but realizing that was the best he was going to get out of his ‘grown up’ daughter.

“Getting back to the photo,” Veronica wanted to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand, “since I haven’t tampered with that photo at all…”

Keith muttered under his breath, “Wish we could remove the ‘you’ part of the photo.”

Veronica continued on over his mumblings, “and since it has been an accepted form of testimony in several legal cases, we can turn this over to the District Attorney as proof that the Oscar couldn’t have been the murder weapon since it didn’t have either Lilly’s blood or Duncan’s hair on it a year and a half after the murder was committed, let alone have been buried in the Kane backyard during that time.” 

Keith and Logan both looked contemplative at her statement.

“What,” she asked.

“Well, it goes to proving that this wasn’t the murder weapon,” Keith started, “but it doesn’t explain how the blood got on it and where Duncan’s hair came from. Those are two big questions that the DA will want to know.”

“And…,” Logan continued, although he wasn’t happy to be the one to bring up this next point, “does it even matter?”

Both Mars father and daughter looked at the boy sharply.

“What do you mean, ‘does it matter?’?” Veronica stated hotly.

“Well, Aaron was already tried for the case and found not-guilty,” Logan stated. “Doesn’t that mean that he can’t be tried for the same offensive again, double-jeopardy and all that?” 

Veronica sat back heavily in the chair. She hadn’t thought about that, she had been solely focused on proving that Aaron had killed Lilly, no matter what.

Keith looked at his daughter’s defeated face. “Well, not really Logan,” Keith started, pulling both teen’s attention with his simple statement.

“What do you mean, ‘not really’, Dad?” Veronica said in a baffled manner.

“The way ‘double-jeopardy’ works has a little more to it then just being found not-guilty the first time,” Keith started his explanation, “there are two different way to look at this. The first is that since the state was the one that accused Aaron of the crime they were the ones that brought the charges. Legally, the federal government could bring charges if they see fit for the same crime.”

“But why would the federal government get involved in this case,” Veronica questioned.

“I’m not saying they would,” Keith replied, “but it is an option. If we found any evidence that this should be a federal case then it would be an option that we could peruse. The other way to look at double jeopardy has to do with the evidence involved in the original case. From what we are discovering it looks as though at some point Aaron or someone doing his bidding planted a piece of evidence. This is considered a criminal act. As a result of this criminal act, one can prosecute or re-try Aaron based on the fact that while he committed another act of crime the original act was not construed or conveyed in a truthful manner at the time of trial.”

Both kids looked at Keith in confusion.

“Simply, he may or may not be able to be re-tried for Lilly’s actual murder, but depending on what methods he used to doctor the evidence it isn’t completely out of the picture yet,” he said.

“So, you’re saying that because he tampered with important evidence in the original case that we might be able to get him on the charge of tampering evidence with the possibility of someone trying to re-open the murder charge?” questioned Veronica.

“Yes,” Keith simply answered. “Also, depending on who was aware of the tampering, there could be further facts that would federally apply to getting the murder charge brought up again. For instance, if the judge or a federal official knew of the tampering that brings the case and charges under the federal aspect of the ‘double jeopardy’ rules.”

Veronica and Logan took several moments to process this massive amount of information. 

After running all of the options through her head Veronica started to pull up some key elements that they were going to have to uncover before bringing the new evidence to the District Attorney.

“So, here’s what I’m thinking,” the young girl said, standing up and going to her father’s white board, “where going to have to find several things out to see the whole picture of what Aaron has been up to.” At this point she began making a list on the board, “First, we’re going to have to find out who was involved with the actual tampering of the evidence. Next, we have to figure out if any officials, other than Aaron’s lawyer, were possibly aware of this.”

Here, Logan chimed in, “I’m thinking that it is a distinct possibility. Like we mentioned earlier, how could they have gotten Lilly’s blood? I can see obtaining Duncan’s hair because he has been around for the last couple of years, but Aaron getting his hands on any of Lilly’s blood seems very highly unlikely without some assistance from someone involved in the case.”

“I completely agree,” Keith stated firmly. “Someone with access to the blood that was drawn from Lilly had to have given Aaron or his team access. I don’t see the Kane’s having any of her blood, and why would they have wanted to see their daughter’s killer get off free? It just doesn’t seem likely that they would be the source for the blood, which only leaves people involved in the actual evidence.”

Veronica after taking notes on their thoughts continued with her list, “Also, how did the Oscar get in the backyard?” 

Keith nodded his head at that question, it was something he had been thinking about since Veronica had showed him the picture.

“Well,” Logan started contemplatively, “I know that after the fire we had an insurance agency go through the debris to see what they could find. I’m sure there is a list somewhere in the papers that I copied from Dad’s lawyers about what was recovered from the findings. I never really paid much attention since I knew the fire was started in my room.”

At this statement, Veronica turned her sympathetic eyes towards the young man. “I didn’t know that,” she stated quietly.

“Yeah, I’m sure it was their way to let me know that they really thought I was responsible for killing Felix,” Logan muttered. “I didn’t really care about anything else in the house since I had already had my mother’s art collection removed and put into storage.”

Veronica nodded her head at this statement. It was something she had mentioned that Logan should consider last year at the start of the summer. She was afraid that some of the artwork would be mistaken as Aaron’s and hadn’t wanted Logan to lose out on his mother’s things if Aaron’s assets were frozen like they had been.

“Okay, is there anything else we can think of,” Veronica stated indicating the white board.

“Well… what about looking into who visited him at prison,” Logan stated simply.

“Why would we do that, Logan?” Keith questioned.

“Well, if he was working with someone and I’m hoping it wasn’t his lawyer doing all this because then we could get him disbarred,” Logan said that last part with a little too much glee, “then he would have had to have someone meeting him so they could discuss the details of setting up the false murder weapon,” he finished with reason.

Keith nodded his head at that sentiment, “That’s excellent thinking, Logan.”

Logan smiled a little at the praise. 

Veronica listed that point under all her others. “Okay, so I think we have a solid grasp on where we need to start,” Veronica became all business like. “So I’m thinking I’ll take…the ‘Lilly’s blood’ theory and talk a little further with Weevil about the fire. Dad, I think you need to look into any officials that could be ‘bought’ for a considerate amount of money, or if anyone has come into a lot of money lately. Also, you should tap into your contacts and see if you could get a visitor’s list of who visited Aaron in the pen. And Logan, see if you can find the paper that had the list of items recovered from the fire,” Veronica finished in a brusque take-care manner.

Both men were a little taken aback from receiving their orders from an 18 year old blonde petite teen. 

“Now just a minute-“ Keith started.

“I don’t think that’s-“ Logan said at the same time.

Veronica held her hands up to stop both of the men from speaking. “I know, you,” here she pointed at her father, “don’t want me to get so involved. You’re afraid that I’m going to get myself hurt. And you,” here she pointed at Logan, “don’t feel like I’m giving you enough responsibilities.”

Both men stopped talking, a little surprised by her correct assessment of their opinions.

“Just for the record,” she continued, “I see that without some sort of back-up or assurance of safety, I won’t be touching any of these items, that’s why I figured that in addition to locating the insurance papers Logan would be my ‘muscle’ or protection, if you will.”

Keith, none to pleased that Veronica would be doing anything, realized that the only way that she would not do any investigation on her own would require that he settled on this agreement. This way he would at least be informed as to each move his inquisitive daughter would be making and reassured that she did have someone there watching her back.

Logan was monetarily pleased that he would be able to get in on some actual investigation and delighted that he would at least be able to look out for the tiny blonde girl that always seemed to be getting herself into life threatening scrapes.

The three, having agreed on the list and who would handle what, decided that they needed to keep close tabs on everyone’s assignments. Therefore, Veronica determined that if they should set up a small “friends only” live journal. This would allow them to log-on to the site and be kept ‘in the loop’ on everyone’s findings. The main thing this option helped accomplish was the fact that they wouldn’t be overheard talking about the subject matter, no bugs could be planted, no written files could be viewed – in essence, to everyone but the three (excluding Mac since she would be setting up the security for the livejournal) no one would be aware of the ongoing investigation into one Aaron Echolls; murderer of Lillian Kane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving her father’s office Logan and Veronica decided to call the gang to have everyone meet them at the hotel. Veronica had designed a plan to get Logan into his suite, clean out the personal belongings and get him out without, hopefully, drawing attention to the fact that he would no longer be occupying said suite. Her overall goal was to try and keep Logan’s whereabouts as secret as possible. Getting the beach house all put together and livable before anyone found out that Logan was purchasing a house, the objective being that Aaron would be out of the ‘loop’ of Logan’s everyday life.


	9. The Hotel Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disguises, punks and stealth

Chapter 9 – The Hotel Caper

What would later be deemed throughout the group as ‘The Hotel Caper’ had originally been planned by one Veronica Mars. Her objective was to get Logan Echolls entrance to his previously, but still rented, hotel suite at the Neptune Grand without letting whoever was following Logan know that he was vacating the premise.

The end result of ‘The Hotel Caper’ would go down as the funniest, sexiest, stealthiest plan that one Veronica Mars would ever dream up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliff McCormick, dressed in a sharp grey suite stood to the side of the reception area in the Neptune Grand. Cliff had a simple name tag on his lapel stating his name as ‘Roger Jones, General Manager’ for the Neptune Grand.

Cliff’s eyes were drawn across the room to where one Wallace Fennell stood. He was standing in front of the brochure stand advertising fun things to do in Neptune. Wallace, seeing Cliff’s stare, nodded his head slightly towards a thin dark haired boy sitting on a couch in the lounge area working on the laptop in front of him. 

Cassidy Casablanca did, indeed, have his laptop open, but the programs that were running on the screen had nothing to do with ‘normal’ laptop usage. In fact all programs were probably considered illegal.

Just then all the men’s eyes were drawn to the front revolving doors at the Neptune Grand. Four individuals walked in, loud and obnoxiously drawing everyone’s attention in the lobby. Both men were dressed in leather pants, the bright, slightly shaggy oranged colored haired boy had a mesh tank like top on, with a hoop earring through both of his nipples. He had a small petite girl wrapped around his left arm. She was also wearing leather pants, but they were electric blue to match her hair. She had multiple layers of tank-tops on and a large tattoo of a spider web started at the top of the shirts and climbed up her neck, around the left side and spread out down her left shoulder and back, a huge red spider sitting on her left shoulder blade. The girl had monster black boots on, making her seem about 4 inches taller than her normal height.

The other couple screamed sex. The man with the red leather pants had matching red tips in his short spiked hair. He had black lipstick and eyeliner on his face. He had a tight black tee shirt pulled across his obviously chiseled chest. He also had a tattoo on his right shoulder, it was a huge ‘V’ with a dagger dripping blood pointing down, letting the blood pool at the bottom of the ‘V’. The girl that he had his lips attached to wore a skin tight leather dress, the color matching the boy’s pants. The dress was so short that the tops of her stocking could be clearly viewed by anyone looking. She had a dog collar around her neck and short jet black hair. Her boots were spiked and gave her about an additional five inches than her regular height. 

The last two stumbled through the door, too lost in their lip lock to look where they were going, or too drunk. Ripping his lips away from the dark haired girl he called to his friend, “Dude, we’ve got to get these hot asses up to the room.”

The girls stumbled together trying to hold each other up. The other boy responded to the first boy’s statement, “Man, cool it or they’re going to sober up before we get anything.”

The first boy grunted in recognition to the words, grabbing the dark hair girl back and pulling her flush with his body. He started by wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands very low on her back.

“Come on baby, I’ve got something you’re gonna wanna play with,” he said loud enough for the entire lobby to take notice.

Cliff rushed over to the group. “This is unacceptable,” he started in an authoritative voice, “we do not allow this sort of thing here at the Neptune Grand. I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.” During this exchange he had placed his hand’s on the young black haired girl’s arm, pulling her towards the doors. 

The girl, obviously impaired, stumbled and fell into a man that had just entered the lobby, hearing the exchange from the manager and group of ruffians. The man automatically caught the young woman that had fallen into his arms. He could smell the alcohol radiating off her. The man looked down into the brown eyed girl’s glazed eyes. “Are you okay, Miss?” he questioned.

The young woman didn’t seem to hear his question. She placed her hands at his waist to try and steady herself. Pushing back from the man, she pivoted on her heel looking at her date.

“Logan, this man touched me. I think you better do something about it,” she said scathingly pointing at the stranger.

The man in the red leather pants, Logan, pulled away from Cliff. “Did you touch her?” he questioned one of the men he had recognized from following him the last five weeks. 

The man took a step back from the teenager. “I..I…I’m not looking for any trouble,” he muttered hurriedly. The man took a step away from the menacing young man, rotating back towards the door he had just entered, leaving through it quickly.

Veronica, shook herself from the act she was putting on. It was almost 1:00 am in the morning and the lobby was empty except her friends. She looked at Cliff quickly, “Where’s the night help?” she questioned the older man.

Cliff nodded towards the monitor behind the desk. Still checking the complaint he had of loud music from one of the guest rooms that was suppose to be ‘unoccupied’”, Cliff answered with a small smirk.

Veronica nodded her head, she glanced over at the brown haired boy by the computer, taking in the fact that the other young girl with blue hair had settled in front of the keyboard and was stroking the keys like a pianist. “Did I get him,” Veronica asked the girl.

“Yeah, hook, line and sinker,” Mac replied. “I’ve got his location and sound,” she elaborated. “Hold on – he’s making a phone call,” she informed everyone. 

Veronica turned to Logan, “Come on, he’s probably calling for back up and we won’t have much time before a new man gets here and probably plant himself in the lobby,” she said tugging on his hand, leading him towards the elevator that Wallace was holding open for them.

Veronica paused, looking at everyone, “Thanks for all your help. I’ll call when phase two is ready to be commenced,” she said addressing all those in the lobby. “For now, go to our set locations for the queuing period,” she finished with a small head nod as the elevator doors closed on her form.

As the doors shut, Dick pulled off the orange wig he had on his head. He strode towards Wallace who had a black duffle bag in his hands. Dick grabbed the bag and headed towards the men’s room. Cassidy picked up the lap top, placing a light kiss on Mac’s forehead. He shut the laptop, storing it his bag and striding towards the garage entrance of the hotel. He would be doing surveillance from the car. Mac sat back on the sofa, looking to all the world like a sleeping or passed out girl. Cliff nodded his head toward Wallace and left from the ‘employee’ entrance; his part of the evening already completed. Wallace simply stayed in front of the brochure rack.

The minute the door shut, Veronica felt Logan pull her back against him. He turned her abruptly, locking his lips over hers. His hands reached for her waist, where once they landed he picked the small girl up. Veronica wrapped her legs around the tall man, moaning into the kiss as she felt his hands cover her ass.

Pulling away to kiss the down the side of her neck, Logan muttered, “Hell, Ronnie you look so sexy in this thing. How come I’ve never seen it before?”

The young man didn’t let the girl answer, drawing her tongue back into his mouth. After several more moments, Veronica pulled her mouth away from his seeking breath, “It’s new…got it…uh ah…just for this…oh yeah…occasion,” she mumbled into the air as Logan worked his mouth back down the front of her neck.

Logan couldn’t believe how hot the dress had made him. The minute she had stepped out of Dick and Cassidy’s bathroom in the little red dress he had to do everything in his power not to drag her up to his guest bedroom. Then the whole ‘spy game’ they were playing down in the lobby just excited even more. He couldn’t get enough of the diminutive blonde/black haired girl in his arms. His right hand left her ass and wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. He leaned back against the elevator wall and brought his hand up to her left shoulder, caressing the strap that was holding that side of the dress up. 

“What do you have on under this thing, Gorgeous?” he questioned looking into her brown eyes. He hated that she had contacts in and couldn’t see the blue he knew was probably sparkling like the water off Fiji. 

Veronica started back at him. He was asking with his eyes if this was okay, if he could go further with what was happening between them. Veronica knew that this was bigger then just some heated kisses, this was approaching the ‘relationship’ stage, passing anything friendly. 

The elevator dinged, saving her from answering right away. Logan, loosened his hold and let her slide down his body. She could feel the arousal that he had - no way for him to hide it from her. She shuttered a little, closing her eyes against his questioning ones. She wanted this, she did. It didn’t matter that it was happening a little quicker than either of them had planned; she just knew that it was right. 

Taking a deep breath, Veronica opened her eyes, grabbed Logan’s hand and started rushing down the hall towards his suite. 

Logan was surprised at Veronica’s haste, he was sure that the mood had been broken the moment the elevator doors had opened. Therefore, he stumbled a little has the tiny blonde started pulling him down the hall. When they reached his door he started fumbling for his key card. Fumbling, because Veronica had attached her mouth to the side of his neck, sucking at his pulse point. 

Logan, finally got the door opened. He stepped forward into the suite, tugging the girl in after him. He pushed the door closed, slamming Veronica against the door, tugging her up his body again. She wrapped her legs around his body once more. Logan’s hand landed on the strap that it had started on in the elevator. Tugging the strap down Logan’s mouth followed the strap, dropping down to the front swell of her left breast. With one last look in her eyes to make sure this was something she truly wanted, he started tugging the material covering her breast down.

Someone coughed behind them, freezing both of the heated teens.

“Shit,” Logan muttered. He pulled the material back up, grateful that nothing was fully revealed to the other person.

Veronica’s head dropped back against the door in frustration, “fuck!” she said with displeasure.

“Not yet, but I was trying,” Logan said leeringly, letting her slide down his body for the second time in five minutes. If anything, Veronica thought that he was harder then when they were in the elevators.

Turning, Logan peered at the intruder. “You, what?...couldn’t have made yourself scarce for a couple of minutes, Paco?” Logan sneered at Weevil.

“A couple of minutes, huh?” Weevil answered with a slight mocking quality.

“Enough,” Veronica said, stepping between the two men. “It’s my fault, I forgot that you were already in here. I – I got distracted,” she said the last part under her breath.

“Obviously,” Weevil muttered with a smile.

Logan took another step towards the biker. Veronica put a hand on his chest (was it always this hard?) stopping his forward movement. “I said enough, we’ve got things we need to do and a time schedule,” she reminded everyone in the room.

Logan huffed in part annoyance, part frustration, “Fine…but this,” here he waved the space between himself and Veronica, “isn’t nearly done yet.”

Veronica nodded her head, brining her eyes up to his, “I know, I know,” she said lowly.

Logan broke the gaze, turning to go into his room and get some of things packed to take with him.

Veronica turned back to Weevil, “This,” she said waving towards Logan’s room and the man that was currently in there, “stays in this room, Eli. I don’t want anyone hearing anything about it ever,” the girl said menacingly toward the Hispanic man.

“What, are you ashamed?” Weevil questioned.

Veronica looked sharply at the man, striding across the room to get in his personal space very quickly. “I am not, I repeat not ashamed of anything,” she said with such venomous that Weevil was afraid she might hit something, hopefully not him, but something. 

“Okay, chica, okay,” he said as if calming a rattle snake ready to attack, “I was only teasing, nothing to worry about.”

“It’s not anyones business but ours,” she said trying to explain rationally, “and when we’re ready to share with everyone we’ll let them know.” 

“Chica, don’t get mad at this, but we already know,” was Weevil’s soft reply. “It’s hard to miss something that is that electric. But you’re safe from everyone finding out, we would never share,” he finished reassuringly, both for her sake and the safety of the groups.

Veronica released a breath, letting a small smile cross her face. She saw the black duffle bag sitting on the white couch. Crossing to the bag, she picked it up, heading toward Logan’s room. “Knock in ten,” she threw over her shoulder at Weevil.

Opening Logan’s door she immediately noticed the red leather pants laying on the bed. Her breath caught in her throat, thinking about his pealing those pants over his ass heated her up again. Imagining he was only in his boxers set her heart off to a gallop. Barely clothed Logan was a great thing in Veronica’s opinion. Just then she saw him walk out of his closet, clad, disappointingly enough, in jeans. At least he was still in the tight shirt, this allowed her opportunity to think about his washboard abs underneath the shirt. 

Logan followed her gaze, his own heating up with her standing there still in her red leather dress. Their eyes locked, both could feel the sexual tension rise in the room. Logan shook his head, “Not now, Kitten, but soon, very soon I’m going to have you all to myself,” he said very lowly with a voice that Veronica only remembered from very heated make-out sessions the summer before. “Until then, get your butt in the bathroom and get out of that dress before I rip it off you,” he finished.

Veronica swallowed hard, why wasn’t she letting him take it off? Oh yes, the plan…stupid plan. She should have planned for more time in the suite. Curses, foiled by herself again. Veronica nodded, walked over to the bathroom, closing the door halfway. 

Logan noticed she didn’t shut the door completely, but he knew he couldn’t take her up on the offer until later, otherwise he knew that she would be mad with herself for not sticking to the elaborate plan. Sighing heavily, he turned back into the closet to collect the two duffel bags he had already packed. He still needed some things from the dresser and the papers in the den.

When Veronica emerged from the bathroom in a one piece dark blue dickie, she was disappointed that Logan’s door stood open and that said boy wasn’t in the room any longer. Veronica had wiped most of the make-up off her face and had changed her wig from the short black one to a long red one. She had braided the hair into a quick French braid, pulling it out through the back of the work cap she donned.

Stepping into the living area again, Veronica saw Weevil sprawled out over the couch watching the television. “Anything yet?” she questioned him.

Weevil looked from the screen to the girl and back to the screen, “Nothing yet,” he stated simply. He was watching the feed from three discreetly placed cameras. One was in the hotel lobby in which he could still see Mac on the couch, Wallace having already left. The other was placed in the stairwell entrance that allowed hotel guests access after hours. The third camera was covering the employee entrance – all of these angles covered all potential entrances or exits for the building. 

Logan reentered the living room, glancing at the screens, as well. “Anything?” he questioned the two.

“So far, so good,” Veronica said quietly. “When is she supposed to be here, Weevil?” the blonde questioned him.

Weevil glanced at his watch, “three minutes,” he answered. Just then two things happened, the first was expected; the second was unwanted. 

Mrs. Navaro could be seen entering the hotel employee entrance, headed in the direction of the laundry carts. In the other screen, Aaron Echolls walked through the front doors of the Neptune Grand.

“Shit,” Veronica said quickly, turning to Weevil, she addressed him first, “call her and tell her to wait until we call back again and go hide in Duncan’s room,” she instructed the Latino. Weevil simply nodded his head, already dialing from his cell. 

Veronica turned frantically to Logan. “We have to assume he is on his way up here again, that he knows you have a woman in here with you…that is what we are going to use as a reason for him not to enter,” she explained hurriedly. 

She ran back into the room, grabbing his leather pants from the bed and her bag from the bathroom. She ran back into the living room, throwing the pants towards the couch where they slid half on, half off. She took the red leather dress out of the bag, pooling it in the small entry way of the suite, very within sight of anyone standing in the door. Taking a look around, she pulled out the boots throwing the first one direction and the second the other direction. Her head whipped up to look at Logan, “take off your pants and shirt,” she demanded. 

Logan raised his eyebrows at the request, but complied. He was left in his grey boxer briefs, giving Veronica lots to think about… later, she reminded herself. She unzipped the top of the work outfit, boldly looking up into Logan’s eyes. He met her eyes, slowly looking down at her bear torso, clad only in a lacy red strapless bra. Reaching her hands forward Veronica unhooked the front clasp, letting it fall to the floor where she stood. 

Logan thought he would explode from having to stand still. Her breast jutted proudly up on her chest, her nipples becoming hard peaks either from the air conditioner or his hungry eyes. He wanted to suck them both into his mouth and make her moan with his wet tongue, he was sure someone in hell was trying to kill him. 

Veronica knew that she was flushed, she could feel her shortness of breath, but pulled her emotions back in check. Seeing Logan becoming hard again in his boxers, she had accomplished a couple things by losing her bra in front of the man. He looked ready to thoroughly fuck someone, he had evidence that he was ready and her bra was in plain sight for anyone to see. Turning she stalked into Logan’s bedroom, pulling up the top of the uniform, forcing her arms back into the sleeves. 

She paused at the door, turning back to look at the aroused young man, “Get him the hell out of here,” she said simply, “I’ll have Dick here in five.”

She nodded her head once more towards him to see if he understood, he let out a big breath and nodded. Veronica shut the door going over to the bed, tossing the sheets around to make it look like there had been a very rambunctious sexathon recently. She then turned towards the bathroom, closing the door and turning the shower on.

After Veronica shut his bedroom door, Logan pivoted looking for the remote control for the television. Finding it on the coffee table, he turned off the surveillance footage and mentally prepared himself to face his father again.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Logan counted to ten, let the bastard knock again and counted to twenty this time before answering the pounding that was now coming from the door.

“I told you…” he started out like he was pissed at whoever was interrupting his rendezvous. He pulled up short, acting like he was surprised to see Aaron standing at his door at 2:00 am.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he sneered at the older man.

Aaron simply smiled a little, “Now, now…didn’t we talk about this?” Aaron pushed his way further into the suite. Logan saw the moment that his eyes caught on Veronica’s red dress and the bra not far from it. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting anything?” Aaron asked innocently.

Logan wanted to punch the man in front of him, knowing that he already knew he had someone in the room from the report his cronies had surely given him. Instead, he reigned in his temper a bit, “this isn’t the time. I don’t know why you think you can show up at any old time, but now is defiantly not the time,” he said angrily. 

“Well, as your father, I should be able to see you at any time I want. This is after all,” here he waved at the suite in general, “being paid for with my money, isn’t it?”

Logan retreated into the suite a little, he didn’t want to be so near to such a piece of scum, it left his skin crawling. “Your money? No, I’m pretty sure I’m paying for this place with my money,” Logan drawled carelessly. He opened the mini-fridge and pulled a red bull from the inside. Popping the top of the drink, he decided he needed a little caffeine if he was going to make it throughout the rest of this seemingly endless evening. 

Aaron had walked further into the suite, anger evident on his face, “No Logan, that wasn’t your money. It was someplace that I had money in case something like what happened happened, therefore, you ungrateful little bastard, I’m here to collect,” Aaron sneered.

Logan looked at his father in an uncaring way. “Don’t think that’s gonna happen, Aaron,” Logan mocked the man. “Nope, don’t think that’s gonna happen at all.”

Aaron approached Logan quickly, catching the boy’s arm up in his. Noticing for the first time the ‘tattoo’ on his arm. “What the hell do you think this is boy?” Aaron said menacingly, “I’m not askin’.” 

Logan pulled his arm from his father’s grasp, “Good, because I still would have said no,” Logan railed back. 

Aaron raised his hand, his fingers clutched in a fist. Logan ducked the punch that he threw at Logan’s face. Stepping back the young man caught the arm thrown his direction and twisted it up firmly behind his back. Turning Aaron towards the suite doors, Logan leaned in very close to his ear, whispering, “You try that again old man, and I’ll kill ya, I’ll kill you and they won’t find any evidence of where you disappeared to.”

Aaron was thrown, when did his son not take the abuse he dealt? 

Logan, frog marched Aaron towards the doors, “if you come back here again, don’t expect to walk away with out some face work done to your multi-million dollar mug, old man,” Logan warned, while opening the door and shoving Aaron into Dick Casablanca. 

Dick stepped back from the man that fell into his shoulder with disgust, “Dude, what the hell is this scum doing here?” Dick questioned Logan, though he already knew to expect Aaron from Veronica’s call.

Aaron had fallen to the floor, catching himself before landing on his face with his hands. He pulled himself up quickly, looking between the two boys with utter hate, “don’t think I don’t know where you’ve been staying Logan,” Aaron said looking at Dick significantly, “this isn’t over by a long shot. I’ve got people in places you would never expect,” Aaron said, giving Logan and Veronica something to dwell upon later. “We aren’t finished by a long shot boy. You better watch your back, that little blonde skank’s back and your friends. Nobody is untouchable!” Aaron adjusted his jacket, stalking towards the elevators.

Logan stepped back allowing Dick to enter the room. Moving to the living room both boys shared a concerned look. Aaron had just threatened everyone in the group, but most importantly Veronica.

“We need to find someplace safe to stay until the beach house is ready,” Logan stated what they were both thinking. 

“Any ideas?” Dick questioned.

“Someplace near enough to keep an eye on the surveillance feed, but nowhere anyone else would look, plus we’re probably going to need some cars that we don’t all own. It sounded like he knew that the whole scene downstairs had been staged,” Logan replied.

Dick nodded his head in agreement. Just then both doors to the suite’s bedrooms opened. Veronica and Weevil, each, strode out of the rooms.

“Now wait just-“ Veronica stated.

“Got any ideas?” Weevil seemed to agree with the boy’s statements.

Veronica stopped short. Logan was glaring at her, “how much did you hear Shortstop?” he questioned.

Veronica looked guiltily towards the floor. “All of it, since he knocked on the door,” she admitted.

Logan shook his head, he had suspected as much. Turning to the rest of the group he asked, “so, anybody got any ideas?”

Veronica stepped between the three men standing in a lose circle. “First, I just want to say that we are still finishing this plan through,” she stated firmly. All eyes were drawn to the tiny girl. “We are getting Logan out of here without anyone realizing he left and then we’ll meet up at…at…Wallace’s house and discuss the plans further,” Veronica stated simply, pulling out her cell phone to make the call to everyone involved in the plan, informing them of the new alteration. Looking up, she eyed Weevil, “call her, tell her to get up here with the laundry cart…I want him out of here before anyone thinks that we’re planning something…we stick to the original plan and that way they aren’t expecting something from us so quickly.”

Weevil nodded his head, calling his abuela.

Logan looked at Dick, “help me get more stuff from my room,” he requested. “I don’t want to ever have to come back.”

Dick followed Logan into the bedroom. Logan quickly lowered his voice, “If…if something happens to me, you have to promise to protect her man,” he requested of his friend.

Dick looked Logan in the eyes, straight on with dead seriousness, “I’ve got it covered, don’t even think about it.”

Logan grasped the blonde’s shoulder, squeezing hard to show his appreciation. Turning towards his closet to get the remainder of his clothes, he said, “Get Ronnie’s bag from the bathroom and put anything in the dresser into it would you?”

Dick complied with his request. Within minutes the room was void of all personal things that ever indicated that one Logan Echolls was a tenant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of ‘The Hotel Caper’ came off without any further glitches. Logan Echolls left the Neptune Grand in dirty clothes hamper, driven by one Veronica Mars, temporary employee of Lakeside Cleaners. Dick Casablanca walked out of the front door of the Neptune Grand, rounding towards the garage to catch a ride with his brother. The two spotted their tail immediately. They followed Veronica’s plan, pulling into an all night dinner for ‘breakfast’. They slipped out the back, catching a ride from one Eli Navarro and his green Caddy over to Wallace Fennell’s. Cindy MacKenzie, spent the early morning hours on the couch in the hotel, until the night duty manager asked her to leave, very unkindly. Calling a cab, no trail was spotted following the young girl to one Wallace Fennell’s house. 

After ditching the Lakeside Cleaners van, Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars walked the short way to Wallace Fennell’s house, meeting up with their ‘team’ of spy’s. Everyone had a long morning in front of them with one big question looming over all of their heads… ‘where were they gonna go?’.


	10. Disneyland or Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to figure out where they should stay.

Chapter 10 – Disneyland or Camping?

The group reassembled back at the Fennell household.

“Was anyone followed?” Veronica questioned the room at large.

Dick raised his hand.

Veronica looked at him expectantly, raising her eyebrows, “Oh for the love that’s all holy,” she muttered. “Dick, we’re not in school, you don’t have to raise your hand to talk.”

Dick quickly snapped his arm out of the air. “Oh yeah, I knew that,” he mumbled, “so anyway, I had a tail, but we lost him at the dinner you told us about Ronnie.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes at the blonde, “First, no one calls me Ronnie,” she said with a touch of hostility.

Here Logan took a moment to interrupt, “Well that’s not entirely true now, is it Goldilocks?” he said with a smirk on his lips.

Veronica, ignoring Logan’s interruption, continued, “And second, good work,” she said to Dick and Cassidy. Both boys smiled at the praise.

Turning to Mac who was sitting in the corner she asked, “Have they figured out where we are yet?”

Mac shook her head in the negative, “No, right now they seem to be trying to figure out where Dick and Cassidy went. They aren’t too worried because they think Logan is still in his hotel room,” Mac supplied the information that she had gained off of the two bugs that had been planted; one from Veronica’s encounter with the tail in the lobby and another on Aaron himself, thanks to Dick.

Logan had been surprised when Veronica told him about the bug that they had managed to place on Aaron. It was a little ‘M’ Motorola sticker that matched the same sticker on Aaron’s cell. Dick had slipped it on as he had caught the man outside of the door, before he shoved him off towards the floor. Keith had given the idea after he mentioned what type of cell phone Aaron had been carrying on his belt the day he confronted Logan. Logan was awed that in the short time of going into his hotel room to wait she had managed to tell Dick how to discreetly plant a bug. That she even had that much foresight was just another way of proving that Veronica Mars knew the P.I. business.

Everyone was quite, either watching Mac monitor the audio feed or trying not to watch Veronica as she paced around the guest apartment. They were all a little surprised when Veronica had led everyone out to the apartment in the back of the Fennell house. But it did serve her purpose. She had gotten them ‘off of the map’ sort of say, giving her time to try and come up with a place where they could all hold up until the beach house was ready for occupancy. 

Veronica mentally ticked through different options that sprang to mind: going to Disneyland – but then Aaron’s group could simply follow the hotel reservations and credit cards, going camping – but they would need gear (again the money issue) and different cars…plus did she really think she could camp with a bunch of prissy 09er boys?, they might be able to stay at Weevil’s, Mac’s or Wallace’s houses – but that put too much risk on their families…so she was at a loss of what to do. 

Stopping her pacing, she finally turned towards the group. “So yeah, I’m having a little difficulty coming up with a place for all of us to stay. Anyone got any ideas?” she questioned hopefully. 

Everyone looked at Veronica in disbelief. Their fearless leader didn’t have a plan?

“Well…we could stay at,” Mac began, fading to a stop when she didn’t come up with anything.

“Yeah, we could…,” Cassidy trailed off too.

“Shit, you could stay at…,” Weevil faltered in his bravo when he didn’t come up with one place to stay that wouldn’t be putting his family at risk, something he was unwilling to do, even for the tiny blonde one.

“Can’t we just stay at wherever you hid Duncan?” Logan questioned.

All the eyes in the room turned towards Veronica quickly. Veronica, herself, whipped her eyes towards Logan. “Wh..what do you mean?” she tried to sound innocent.

Logan just smirked, shaking his head, “come on Ver-on-ic-a,” he said her name, pulling out all of the syllables. “Do you really think that I believe that Donut could escape the FBI without some help?”

Veronica was dumbstruck, besides her father, she didn’t think anyone would have connected the dots with her helping Duncan escape. Glancing around the room she saw that most everyone was either shocked or surprised with Logan’s revelation. Not wanting to dwell on having to explain it to everyone she simply said, “I’d love to stuff us in the apartment we used, but unfortunately it’s been rented since. Plus, it’s too close to my home…one of the places they will be looking for us. Never mind the fact that the seven of us would tear one another part in a one bedroom, 800 square feet apartment.”

Weevil snorted, “First off, I’m not going to be ‘staying’ with you all, wherever you land. Logan’s old man has no idea that I’m involved with all of you, therefore I shouldn’t be on anyone’s radar. Second, being ‘off the radar’ allows me to be your eyes and ears out in the public. Wherever you all end up stashed, you won’t have to leave the confines until we’re ready to move it all to the beach house,” Weevil stated all of this information to Veronica like he had already come to this particular conclusion long ago.

Veronica wondered at his statement, but saw the reasoning behind everything. She would need someone on the outside that would be able to move around, and Weevil was right, it wasn’t like Aaron suspected the previous PCH leader to be involved with anything doing with Logan. “Okay, I think you’re right,” she replied, “here is a disposable phone, the only number you should be calling is the one that’s already programmed into it,” she handed him the phone, then raised a matching one in her other hand, indicating who he would be calling.

Weevil took the phone; glancing at it to make sure it had a lot of battery and slipped it into the chest pocket of his leather jacket. 

Veronica turned back to everyone else still in the room, “this still doesn’t solve the question of where we need to stay…” she informed everyone.

There was silence for several minutes, everyone contemplating her words trying to figure out a place that would be safe for the short term future.

“Fuck!” Logan stated loudly, attracting everyone’s attention, “why didn’t I think of this sooner.” He actually hit himself on the side of the head in a ‘duh’ fashion. 

Veronica smiled at how simple he could be at times; “well?” she questioned the excited boy.

“Conner’s,” he stated simply, like that would explain everything.

“Conner’s? Like as in Conner Larkin?” Veronica inquired, not able to hide her skepticism. “Don’t you think he would be more than willing to share with your ‘concerned’ father where his son is staying?”

“Oh, I don’t doubt for a minute that he would give me up, but it won’t matter because he is in Mongolia filming for another…,” here Logan looked at the date on his watch, figuring out the length of time Conner was still to be absent, “eight weeks.”

At this statement Wallace chimed in with a concern, “it’s a great idea man, but how the hell would be even get granted access to some Hollywood playboy’s mansion?”

“Not a problem, not a problem,” Logan muttered pulling his cell from his jacket pocket, dialing a number. “Hey Mandy, yeah it’s Logan…Logan Echolls, yes. Oh yeah, thanks for your support,” Logan rolled his eyes at the obvious mention of his father, “yeah…well I was calling because I needed a place to stay while the whole media frenzy blows over and Conner always said ‘Mi Casa is Su Casa, Logan’. So…I was gonna take him up on the offer.” Logan listened to ‘Mandy’s’ response. “No that’s great, thanks so much. Oh and Mandy? I really want to keep this on the ‘down low’, no telling anyone…not Conner…not my father…not either of their agents…nobody…otherwise I’d have to let Conner know about that huge bash you threw three weeks ago…yeah that one…the one where a bunch of strippers broke the aquarium killing his…yeah, you get it. Thanks,” he finished his blackmail with an evil grin.

Snapping the phone shut, he said, “It’s all set. I’ve got the pass code to the entrance and I already know where he keeps the spare keys. We’ll have access to a couple of cars that can’t be tracked back to us and a safe location.”

Veronica and group simply looked at the young man in awe. Veronica walked over to him, laying her hands on each side of his face, “You can be a little scary…you know that right?” she questioned him, then laid her lips against his cheek. 

Logan smiled, pulling the girl closer with his hands. Looking at everyone in the room he said, “excuse us a minute.” He dragged Veronica over to the small bathroom, shutting the door behind them to give them a little privacy. Leaning down to catch her lips in a searing kiss, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush with his heated body. 

Their tongues tangled together, pushing and pulling, wrapping and touching for several minutes. Logan broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against Veronica’s. “You are treading in deep water, Kitten…you can’t just place your lips anywhere on my body with out thinking I’m going to respond. Don’t forget that…” the last part was said into the hallow of her neck as he nuzzled his lips up and around to her pulse point sucking shortly while she moaned her approval.

Veronica finally pushed her hands against his chest, “okay, I get the picture…but it’s hard to control myself sometimes,” she giggled out. Turning to face the closed door, her hand reached for the doorknob. Logan pushed her body against the door, pressing his close against her backside. Leaning down he started nibbling on her ear.

“Kitten, you should know better than to turn your back on a predator…we aren’t finished yet, don’t forget that,” he finally pulled his body back, releasing her to open the door. 

The two flushed teens stumbled out back into the living area. Veronica looked around at everyone, noticing how they were trying to avoid looking at her and her obvious arousal.

“Okay, so now we have a place to stay, now we just have to figure out how to get over there…” she stated.

“Well, I can take Dick, Cassidy and Wallace in my car,” stated Mac, “I really don’t think they’ve got my car yet on the list of ones to watch,” she reasoned.

Veronica nodded her head at this assessment, agreeing with the girl. “So that just leaves Logan and me,” she stated.

Logan stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around the top of her shoulders. “Let’s have Weevil drop us at a rental agency,” he said, “then we can rent something with one of your aliases.”

Veronica agreed to this idea. The group took a couple of extra minutes to figure out the rest of the details: how to get their clothes, who would get groceries, and who would bring the ‘entertainment’ as Dick had questioned – stating he wasn’t going to be locked in a house that held only Conner Larkin’s DVD and video game tastes. Finally it was settled that everyone would tell their parents that they were going to go camping for the next week with fellow seniors at San Elijo State Beach. Dick and Cassidy would have to go back to the mansion and get clothes and ‘entertainment’ for the stay. They were instructed to leave by the back gate, where Mac and Wallace would be waiting for them. Veronica was, of course, going to fill her father in on everything and would have him meet her at the local supermarket with clothes. She and Logan were responsible for getting the groceries for everyone.

Having decided everything, the group dispersed. Weevil was taking the Casablanca boys back to the dinner to get their car, dropping them off before they were spotted in his car, keeping his identity secret from whoever was waiting for the boys to return to their car. Weevil would then drop Veronica and Logan off at the rental place for getting a different vehicle to drive. 

Veronica felt that things would go off without a hitch, and for once, she was right.


	11. Connor's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Connor's. Logan and Veronica talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Logan go NC-17 at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 11 – Conner’s Place

Veronica and Logan beat everyone to Conner’s place. They had caught up with Keith at the supermarket as they shopped. Keith had insisted on paying for everyone’s groceries so that it would be harder to track where they were; he used cash. 

While he wasn’t too happy with Veronica being out of his sight for a whole week, he was glad that she would be in a safe, secure location. And if he had to admit it, only with the threat of bamboo spears up his toenails, he would confess that he was glad Logan would be looking out for her. 

When the duo reached Conner’s Logan had no problem with the front gate or getting into the huge mansion. In fact Mandy had the kitchen stocked, fresh flowers all over the house and a nice cheese basket waiting for Logan in the front entrance way. Yeah, she was all about the sucking up.

Veronica was a bit awed at the huge mansion. It was bigger than most in Neptune and most obviously professionally decorated for Conner’s image – it screamed ‘bachelor’.

“Wow…this is just amazing,” Veronica said softly while standing in the front entrance.

Logan, having just finished the card from Mandy, glanced at the star struck girl, “this? This is nothing, come on follow me, Tiny,” he said. He grabbed her small hand tugging her down the hall. 

He pulled her through the more ‘formal’ living room. It had two story high windows looking down towards the Pacific. It was a more open space with cathedral ceilings, something that most rooms seemed to have. Veronica wondered how there could even be bedrooms on the second floor. The living room had a couple of leather couches done in very neutral colors; they surrounded the half wall that was really a fireplace. 

Veronica ran her hand over the black baby grand piano sitting in front of the windows, “Does Conner play?” she questioned Logan.

Logan huffed a little, “No, he thinks he can but he has just a couple of tunes to pick out one handed that he likes to use to entertain the ladies when they ask. You can usually bet on the Top Gun anthem cause Conner thinks Tom Cruise gets tail,” here Logan paused and pulled a sour face, “well that was probably before he jumped on Oprah’s couch, can’t see anyone thinking that Cruise could still get them some action anymore.”

Veronica laughed a little at his statement, “What, you aren’t going to be loosing your pants at any parties in the near future?” she asked.

Logan scoffed, “no…and if I did want to impress anyone with the piano it would be Canon in D,” he state simply with a slight shoulder shrug.

“That’s right,” Veronica said, as if realizing something, “I’d forgotten you play. Beautifully if I remember correctly,” she continued, thinking about his playing when they were younger. Lilly use to drag her over to Logan’s house when she wanted to see him but knew that he had to finish his practice cause she didn’t want to sit ‘bored’ by herself. “You were really great. What happened?” 

Logan shrugged, ducking his head so she couldn’t see his eyes. “Thanks, I played because my mom loved it. She had always wanted to play when she was younger but they didn’t have the money; when she could give me the opportunity, she did,” Logan replied calmly. “Later, after my dad broke two of my fingers on my right hand and one on the left for waking him with that ‘crap’, she relented, allowing me to stop,” he said the last part with such utter heartbreak Veronica moved to encircle his waist from behind him.

“If you ever like to play again, I’d love to hear it,” she said gently to the hurt boy.

Logan merely nodded his head in acknowledgment.

After a few minutes there was a loud beep that could be heard from the front of the house. Logan broke out of Veronica’s hold turning back towards the entrance hall. 

“That’ll be the rest of the group, that beep means there is someone at the front gate,” he said. Looking back at the serious girl he continued, “maybe I’ll play sometime while we’re all here, but right now, Slowpoke, I’m going to let the others in and have the guys help me bring in all the groceries.”

Veronica smiled at his suggestion, “and I’ll see how Mac faired. Last time we talked she told me Dick was throwing a hissy fit because her car was too small to bring his large screen TV in,” she said with laughter in her voice.

The two met the rest of the group in the driveway, where Mac’s car was full, with things even strapped on the top. Both Veronica and Logan couldn’t help but share a smile.

“Hey guys,” Veronica said to the group unfolding from the small car.

“Dude, that is that last time I ride in that little death trap,” Dick said. He was the last one to climb out of the backseat, he felt straight down. “What the hell,” he yelled.

Everyone else stood around him, laughing.

“That is so not funny, my legs fell asleep from being cramped in the back,” he whined.

Logan held his hand out to help the young teen off the cement, “Dude, you unfold your self from a lime green VW Bug and fall flat on your face…how can that not be funny?” he said with glee.

Dick took his hand for the help, but the minute he was up he shoved Logan away. “Just shut up and let’s get this stuff out of the death trap,” he muttered.

After getting everyone’s things from Mac’s car into the entrance way, the boys went back out to the Murano that Logan had insisted to Veronica they rent from the dealership, for the groceries. Since Veronica wouldn’t let him rent another X-terra, he insisted on sticking with the quality of Nissian and insisted upon the Murano. Veronica would never tell him, but she really did like the ride of the car.

After wandering beyond the living room to the kitchen everyone pitched in to put the food away. The kitchen was like a long galley. It had a huge center island that could seat six comfortably on the ‘outside’ and allowed for a ton of counter space on the kitchen side of the island. It was done in all black and chrome, very male testosterone in feeling. From the kitchen a skylight shown down and one could see a ‘loft’ area. Straight across the kitchen sat another dining table that looked out on the Pacific, again with windows that went two stories. 

Logan turned to address everyone, “Okay, so there are six bedroom, one of them is obviously Conner’s. While I’m not crazy about it, I guess it’s logical that I would take his room.”

At this statement Cassidy coughed to interrupt, “Well, um here’s the thing...,” he hesitated, glancing at Mac for approval. After she nodded her head in encouragement he continue, “Mac and I would…uh…liketosharearoom,” he said the last part almost as one word.

“Huh?” Dick said; he didn’t understand what his brother was trying to say.

Cassidy sighed in exasperation, huffing his breath. He paused taking a couple of quick breathes as he needed to physic himself up for finishing the sentence again.

“Oh for…We’re going to share a room,” Mac said very clearly meeting everyone’s eyes in the room as she finished her statement.

“Dude,” Dick held his hand up for Cassidy to high five. Cassidy looked at Mac in embarrassment before raising his hand to get his brother’s ‘approval’.

Logan shaking his head said, “Well I thank you for that Mac and Cassidy, because I truly wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in Larkin’s bed.” Logan looked as if he had swallowed something very bitter. “Anyway, I’ll show you all the rest of the place and then you can pick who wants what bedroom,” he finished.

Everyone followed Logan for the rest of the tour. He showed them the more ‘casual’ living room. It had another table for more casual eating experience. It had a couple of black leather couches that were in front of a more modern looking fireplace and entertainment system. Dick noted that it held a 64” plasma screen, Playstation 3, X-box 360, and Nintendo DS. This room still had high ceilings, but the windows where two stories full, but more separate and looking towards the mountains. This room also led to the pool area.

The pool area was something Veronica fell in love with immediately. It was very open with both a heated pool and hot tub. The best part was that it all overlooked the ocean. To Veronica it was picture perfect.

Logan then led the group upstairs to check out the different bedroom. Cassidy and Mac picked a bedroom that was very much closed off from the outside world. It was towards the front of the house and didn’t hold much of a view. It was done in light wood with black accents. It had high windows and was most defiantly a ‘guest room’ for a girl or parent type. Wallace chose the most rustic looking bedroom of all. It had lots of natural wood, low lights and was sectioned off from all the other bedrooms. Veronica was worried when he first picked it because she thought he was trying to creep back into being depressed over Jackie. He reassured her that he just didn’t want to be anywhere Dick or Mac and Cassidy’s activities. 

Dick picked the most ‘bachelor pad’ room of all. It was done in lots of black and mirrors. It had a small sitting room that contained a television. The bed was very simple and low to the ground, Veronica figured if he fell out of that then he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting himself too much.

Logan picked the guest room that Conner probably used to impress ‘Hollywood’ types. It was the room that was closest to the sea, with large windows serving as walls on two different walls. He had a view of the ocean on one ‘wall’ and a view up the coast with the other. The room was very open and minimal. He had a large king size bed that was the focal point of the room. There was another area of space that could be used for a sitting area. It contained a couch and an oversized chair for relaxing; it overlooked the pool area and the ocean. 

Veronica picked a room that was just down the hall from Logan. It wasn’t probably used as a guest room in most instances, but it did have a bed area and lots of counter space for her to set up her laptop and picture equipment. The bed was a simple area that had a screen door that pulled it to enclose the bed area. She felt a little comfortable knowing that no one would be able to sneak up on her without having to open the door. It gave her lots of privacy, something she had a feeling she was going to need around Dick.

After picking all their rooms Logan showed the group one last area of the house. It was Conner’s entertainment room. It contained a pool table, poker card table, a couple of arcade games, a popcorn machine and wet bar. Just off this room was Conner’s theater. It had auditorium seating and one whole wall was filled with DVD’s from the top to the bottom. Dick almost chocked on his tongue when he saw it.

After the tour of the house Logan let everyone rumble around to get a feel of the place, telling them to get their stuff settled and make themselves feel like they where at home. He took his things to his room, unloading most of the bags into the dresser in the closet. He was very happy to note that his bathroom had a huge soaking tub and two head shower stall that had a bench in it. 

After he was done unpacking he flopped down on his bed, turning his head to the left to look out at the view. He must have drifted off because the next thing he remembered was feeling someone crawling up his right side from the edge of the bed.

Turning his head to the right, his eyes focused on Veronica as she made her way up his side.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” he answered back lowly.

“Whatcha donin?” 

“Um…I think I fell asleep, a little,” he mumbled in reply.

Veronica smiled shyly, “That would be more than a little…I’ve been watching you for about half an hour,” she confessed.

Logan looked at her beautiful blue eyes, “Thirty minutes, why didn’t you join me earlier,” his voice was husky from just waking, sending a shiver down Veronica’s spine.

She shrugged her shoulders in response to his question. “You looked so peaceful; I thought you might need the rest.”

Turning more towards the elfin girl, he threw his left arm around her body, drawing her closer to his own. “Umm…yeah I feel much better now,” he confessed.

They continued to stare into one another’s eyes, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. Finally Logan broke the silence, voicing what they were both contemplating.

“We’re going to have to talk about it,” he commented.

“I know…it’s just that right now I want to do more than talk,” Veronica confessed.

Logan smiled happily, “I know baby, but I really think we need to talk about things before we start anything more…especially while we’re both on a bed.” He emphasized the last part by throwing his left leg over both of hers and grinding a little into her. She could feel the beginning of his arousal when he brushed her belly.

“Logan…” she cried hungrily. 

He took her lips, unable to deny her small need. After tasting her, he pulled back with small quick kisses. She opened her eyes pleadingly, he simply shook his head.

“Okay, where to we being?” Veronica questioned. She understood that Logan would go no further until they talked.

“Well…I guess we need to start with last summer,” he began.

Veronica glancing up into his eyes could see the hurt present. She pulled herself from under his arm and legs, sitting up on the bed in Indian style. She tugged on Logan’s hands, pulling him up to sit. He rested his back against the low headboard, facing the small girl.

“Okay…what do you want to know,” she started.

“No, you misunderstood me,” Logan stated plainly, “I didn’t think you had anything to tell me about last summer.”

Veronica’s eyebrows raised in confusion.

“No Veronica, luv, I need to explain,” he started. “I already know why you broke up with me. I was so reckless, just doing stupid things. I can see that now. I would have rather you gave me an ultimatum before just breaking up with me, but I do realize that you were just worried that I’d get into trouble or killed…hell, I probably would have if you hadn’t broken up with…no, wait.” He paused in their discussion, looking out towards the sea before continuing again. “I probably would have gotten killed with or without you, because I’ve got to tell you,” here the young man turned back towards Veronica looking directly into her eyes, “when you broke up with me I wanted to die…I did.”

Veronica made a chocking sound, “No Lo-“

He cut off any of her protests, “Baby, I’m not telling you that to hurt you…well, maybe I am just a little, because I’ve got to tell you Veronica I was broken. I was hurt so badly, you were all that I had…you had all of my love and I had nothing in return…or so it seemed. Then the day that I saw you and Duncan at the beach holding hands I just lost it completely. I went over to Dick and Beav’s place looking for some sympathy – well really just somebody to get drunk with but they weren’t home. Instead their step-mom was there. I had met Kendall a few times but hadn’t ever really ‘talked’ with her. Well, she invited me in to ‘wait for the boys’. She had a drink in her hand and offered me one, the next thing I know I’ve had about five drinks and she is listening to me spill my heart. Not five minutes later she’s in my lap, grinding against me…” Logan stopped, pulling himself from his memories. He saw that Veronica was looking down at her hands in her lap. He could see the tears falling down onto her jeans.

“Oh Honey, I didn’t tell you this to make you upset,” Logan whispered, reaching over he pulled Veronica to sit on his lap, straddling her legs on the outside of his. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. “I’m telling you this so you can understand how I got so lost this year, Honey,” Logan said into her hair as he stroked it in a soothing manner.

Veronica lifted her head off his chest, brushing her hands across her face to try and wipe the tear tracks away. “I understand, Logan, I do…but it still hurts some. Knowing that I was a catalyst for your destruction doesn’t help ease anything,” Veronica explained.

Logan shook his head in understanding. “I know, but Baby…here’s the thing…I know that most of this past fall I was an utter jackass to you…taunting you, insulting you…everything that I did before we were together originally. I thought that if I could make you feel even half of the pain I was feeling then I would at least know that you had some feelings toward me,” he stated.

Veronica nodded, “I know…and the thing is…Logan I did have feelings for you. I had lots of feelings. I hated seeing you self-destruct, hated that you were being charged with something I know you didn’t commit, hated that my being with Duncan hurt you…but the thing is…I was with Duncan because he was ‘normal’. I thought that if I could just get away from all the insane things happening in my life that things would go back to how they were before Lilly died. But they didn’t…they just kept getting worse. And as much as I loved Duncan, I realized that I loved him…as in I had loved him – past tense, but now only had strong feelings of like for him. I didn’t feel an ounce for him that I felt for you…and that scared me Logan, it really did. You were sleeping with step-mothers, carrying guns, and dealing with gangs…I was so afraid that I would get a phone call or turn on the radio one morning and learn that you’d been killed…and that, Logan, that would have destroyed me. I don’t think I could have walked away from that reality without losing too much of myself,” she was crying uncontrollably now.

Logan, with his own tears falling, pulled his sleeves over his hands, using them to wipe her tears. “Shh…shh…I’m so sorry, Baby…I’m just so sorry,” he whispered. He pulled her towards his chest again, his hand drawing her head to rest against it again. They silently stayed like that for several minutes, both absorbing the words they had confessed to one another. 

Logan pulled her head back up to look in her eyes, “but Veronica, this last springs has been cleansing to me. I had a girl that believed in me like you did. Hannah had such strong faith and I could see that my actions were still reckless. I didn’t love her, but I thought that I could learn to love her if I couldn’t have you…and then I messed it all up…I helped destroy her future because I was so selfish. It hit me then that I did the same thing to you last summer, but since she wasn’t as tough and strong as you she kept letting me do it to her until I just ruined her…” he explained. Logan was trying to tell Veronica that he understood that if she hadn’t broken up with her that he could have ended up ruining her too. 

Veronica understood the message he was trying to convey, she grabbed his hands, squeezing them to show her support, encouraging him to continue.

“Then at Alterna-Prom…Veronica all I can remember was thinking that you looked so beautiful when you walked through the door. We had been able to have conversations lately that were friendly, without all the hostility and bullshit. I just wanted to take you in my arms and dance all night,” Logan said with such sweet conviction. “Then you kept just…just being out of my reach…and I thought…I thought that I wouldn’t be able to get up the courage to ask you to dance…wouldn’t be able to get over the rejection…then the night would be over and you would be gone soon. I just kept drinking, because it seemed with every drink I felt I would be able to talk with you without falling on my face…and whatever I said, Veronica, about being ‘epic’…I did…I did really mean it. I know that I meant it because, Baby, I could never have told you all of that without being drunk…you know I’m not a feelings sharer, and…I don’ think I would have ever said anything without it…I would have let you left,” he said with despair. 

“And in the morning, when you were at the door telling me that you didn’t want to lose me either, I thought I was dreaming, for sure…but you were real. Veronica, I swear to you, on my mother’s grave…I did not sleep with Kendall that night or morning…no matter what you think, you have to believe me…I know I didn’t sleep with her because when I got up that morning I was alone in my bed and she was in Duncan’s suite,” he said with a pleading for Veronica’s understanding.

During his explanation, Veronica had picked her head up, staring him straight in the eye while he finished his statement. “You didn’t sleep with her?” she wondered questioningly. 

“No”

“Why…why was she there? Did she say?” Veronica questioned Logan.

“Well…I didn’t really give her time to explain. I pulled the robe off her and threw her into the hallway,” Logan made clear.

“Wait, you threw her out naked in the hall?” Veronica asked.

“No…she had her dress on under the robe…” Logan said with a confused expression on his face, as if he were just realizing the oddity in that statement.

“She had her dress on? Why the hell was she even there?” Veronica questioned herself as much as she questioned Logan.

The two contemplated the realization that Kendall had probably been up to something for her to be there that day. 

“Veronica, I don’t know…I’m not sure why she was there…but I do want you to believe me that I didn’t sleep with her.”

Veronica placed her hands on each side of Logan’s face, “Oh Hon, of course I believe you…I mean at the time I thought that you had, but I should have stuck around and had a conversation with you…I was just to upset,” she explained.

Logan placed his hands over hers on his face, “Why are we so dumb when it comes to us,” he wondered aloud. Veronica shook head, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m so glad I talked to you at graduation…I don’t know how I would have handled my dad and all this without you,” he finished his simple statement with a chaste kiss to her lips.

Pulling back from his lips Veronica asked, “So we’ve talked about this now, right?”

Logan nodded his head, pulling her back to entangle their lips. Veronica hummed with pleased anticipation.

“Yeah,” Logan answered her question after breaking from her tantalizing lips, “Yeah, I think we’re ready to move onto a ‘relationship’ don’t you Kitten?”

“Oh yeah,” Veronica answered. She pulled Logan back towards her lips kissing him deeply. They continued to taste one another, like they had been in a desert without water for weeks. Veronica scooted further up Logan’s body until she was astride his lap, grinding down into his erection.

Logan moaned in approval of her movements. He brought one hand to the base of her spine, pressing her body forward into his for more contact. With his other hand, he flitted down from her shoulder, over her breast to her shirt’s edge. Pulling back, Logan looked at Veronica for consent. Veronica whimpered her need, arching her back against the hand on her spine. Logan lifted the edge of the shirt, placing his hand under it he slowly drug his fingers up the front of her torso. He walked his fingers up her ribs like a ladder, letting the tips of his fingers brush the edge of her breast. Veronica rocked hard into him when she felt his fingers. Impatient, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt, drawing it over her head. Logan looked down towards his fingers, watching them trace the bottom curve of her small breast. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for days,” he said, his voice raw with ardor. His fingers paused at the middle of her chest, flicking open the clasp to her pink cotton bra. It sprung apart, giving only the teasing glimpse of her alabaster globes as it hugged the major portion of her form. Sighing impatiently, Logan grabbed the right side pulling the fabric away, exposing her nipple to the air. He flicked his finger lightly over the nub. Veronica felt the small touch ghost over her skin. He pushed the other side off, allowing both breasts to move slightly up and down from Veronica’s breathes in the free air. Groaning, Veronica pulled his head forward, capturing his lips once again. 

Logan’s hand covered her breast, kneading it softly, letting his fingers tug at the nipple bringing it to attention. When he finally broke from the kiss he said, “I’ve been wanting to taste you for forever, Mars.” He lowered his head to her breast, suckling the nipple into his hot, wet mouth. Veronica whimpered out in delight. Logan continued to nip at the breast, while his other hand worked its mate. During his administration, Veronica continued to rock against Logan, plunging her hands into his hair. 

“Oh Logan, please,” she said.

“Please, what, Kitten?” he asked.

“I don’t know…I just need…I need you to,” she trailed off.

Logan moved his head to the other breast, licking a path between the two. Once he reached her other nipple he bit lightly at it, making Veronica ground further down on his lap. 

“Baby,” Logan said quietly, trying to get Veronica’s attention. She continued to moan lowly at the loss of his mouth. “Baby, we can’t…not all…not all the way today, but soon…I just want to take it slowly, okay?” Logan wanted her, but he also wanted to make sure that it was really special for both of them. After the crying jag they had both had, he wanted to make sure that their first time would be something that they both remembered for a long time.

Veronica was exasperated at his words, “what? No…no Logan,” she continued to whither on his lap, “I want to…I need you too…I need you Logan,” she cried, trying to figure out what she needed from her man.

“I know Baby, I know. And I’m going to give you what you need, but not like you think. I’ll take care of you, don’t ever doubt that…but it just isn’t going to be what you’re expecting,” he explained. 

He let his hands drop down to her waist, dipping into the top of her jeans at the back, above her ass. He leaned forward capturing her tight pink bud into his mouth again. He moved his hand around her sides to the front of her jeans, where he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He briefly dipped his hand down into her panties, touching the top of her curls. He moaned into her breast, when he felt the dampness that met his fingers. He removed his hands, sliding them back up her waist under her arms. He lifted her easily, tuning to lay her head on the pillow next to him. He got to his knees, kneeling next to her. 

“Lift your feet up, Honey,” he demanded. When she complied he tugged on the bottom of the jeans, pulling them fully off. “Okay,” he said pushing her legs back down. Veronica was left clad only in her pink cotton panties. She was so enticing that it stopped Logan utterly. He wanted to look his fill, from top to bottom. Instead of being embarrassed, Veronica felt turned on by the look on his face. She pulled her hands up the front of her chest, running her fingers lightly over her breasts, stopping briefly on her nipples. She continued up her neck into her hair, where she ran her fingers through it, arraigning it like a halo spread out around her head.

Logan groaned like a man deprived, bending over the petite body, he latched onto her nipple again, biting at it to punish her for teasing him. Veronica whimpered in response. Logan covered her with his body a little, bringing his hand to lie on her stomach. 

Veronica was feeling a little left out with not being able to touch Logan’s skin. She began tugging his t-shirt up, ripping it off over his head as he pulled away from her breast to look at her questioningly. She gave him a devilish smile in response.

Logan returned the smile, letting his lips fasten back to her sweet pink bud. He let his fingers drift back down to her panties, dipping them back under. Moving to kiss her again, he leaned back up on his knees, placing a hand at each side of her underwear, tugging them down over thighs, past her knees, until they were off, leaving her naked. 

Breaking the kiss he said, “I’m going to give you what you want now, okay?” Veronica only nodded her head in response. Logan kissed his way down her body, stopping to tease her sensitive breasts, fluttering kisses over her stomach, until he was looking down at her blonde curls. 

“Baby, you smell so good…I’ve got to taste you…Veronica I’ve wanted to taste you forever,” he said with such raw sex radiating through his words Veronica felt she would burst if he didn’t touch her soon.

“Yes, Logan…yes,” Veronica cried.

Logan used his fingers to part her, seeing her pink and wet with want for him. He tentatively touched the tip of his tongue against her clit, making her cry out at the first touch. He slid one finger into her, filling her. “Baby, you’re so tight,” he muttered into her clit as he sucked it into his mouth. When her hand landed on his head, bringing him closer, he let go with going slow and began to boldly stroke her with his tongue. Glancing up towards her face, he saw her eyes fixed steadily on his head. Not wanting to break eye contact, he continued to manipulate his fingers in and out of her, while running his tongue back and forth over her clit. 

“Logan…oh right there…yeah,” Veronica murmured.

He could tell that she was getting close to her climax, he slipped another finger into her, pumping them both a little faster. He released her clit from his mouth, drawing back to watch his fingers plunge in and out of her. 

“Baby…baby, soon that’s gonna be me…Ronnie, think about what it’s gonna feel like when I’m in there,” he continued making her hotter with his words. He used his thumb to continue stroking her clit where his mouth had left off. “I’m gonna be so big in you, I’m gonna fill you up…you’re so small…it’s gonna feel so damn good, Ronnie.” He curved his fingers up, hooking them behind her pelvic bone, hitting that spot that made her cry out in pleasure. He slowly worked her down, bending down for one small taste before dragging his lips up his body to lock with hers again. 

Veronica was limp, exhausted, but pleased. Smiling, she ran her hand down the front of his chest, tracing the washboard abs that were clenched tight with his own need. His hand caught her wrist when she landed at his button on his jeans.

“I don’t need anything, Ronnie,” Logan began, wanting to just let her enjoy her pleasure.

“Logan, let me do this…please, just let me,” she requested quietly.

Logan, unable to deny Veronica anything, let her hand go. She unsnapped his jeans, tugging the zipper down. Her small hand dipped under his boxers, taking his erection into her hand. She nuzzled her lips into his chest, kissing him as she rolled him onto his back. Her mouth drifted over to a brown nipple, where she sucked it into her mouth as she bit down, making Logan growl. Her hands had been working him while her mouth made love to his nipple. She pumped him hard, stroking him up and down. His breath began to quicken, letting Veronica knew she was close. She continue to stroke him faster, applying more pressure, “Next time, I’m gonna take your cock into my mouth,” she said the last part directly into his ear, prompting him to cum hard onto his stomach with the visual.

Veronica snuggled into Logan’s chest, wrapping her arm around his torso. “That was good,” she said simply.

Logan groaned, throwing his free arm over his eyes, “that was fuckin’ awesome, Kitten,” he muttered in response.

The two continued holding one another as they rested to regain their strength. Almost an hour later, Logan roused Veronica from her light nap.

“Honey, we should find out what the other’s are doing before they coming looking for us and find us like this,” he rumbled into her ear.

Shaking herself, she lifted her head off his chest to meet his gaze. “It’s okay, I locked the door before climbing in earlier,” she informed him simply.

He just chuckled at her complete faith at getting her way with him. Yeah, he couldn’t deny the girl anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo blog has pictures of Connor's place. 
> 
> http://leiseman04.blogspot.com/


	12. Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settling in and a little fun.

Chapter 12 – Chaos Ensues

Veronica was sure she was going to kill one Dick Casablancas and soon. The past three days had been filled with so many surprises and revelations about the blonde surfer that she just knew some demon child was sitting in bed somewhere with their head spinning around, the cause of her turmoil. 

It had started innocently enough; she was just going to just chuck the first discovery to the fact that everyone had ‘weird’ quirks. The fact that she had walked into Logan’s bedroom early in the morning after their first night was normal for her. She knew Logan wouldn’t be awake yet, since he was such a late sleeper, but she figured she could watch him a little and enjoy the view his room offered. Instead she had witnessed something that made her want to grab her camera quickly. She rushed from Logan’s room to her own, grabbing the camera and darting back into bedroom and the windows overlooking the pool area. Because there, in only a biker shorts, was one Dick Casablancas…doing…doing cartwheels, handsprings, and what looked like a cheer routine. That just couldn’t be right, could it? Especially since it looked like he had no support for his family jewels, that had to hurt!

“Logan, Logan,” she called over her shoulder at what she hoped was her ‘boyfriend’ under a lump of covers in the middle of the bed, “you’ve got to come here and see this.”

Logan mumbled something incoherent, pulling the covers tighter over his head.

Veronica continued to snap pictures at the blonde, who she was pretty damn certain was now moving on to ‘leg kicks’ and…no, no way… “Holy Shit,” she cried, “Logan, Logan…Dick just did the splits…he…he…” Veronica ran over to Logan’s bed, pulled the covers entirely off the bed and began tugging on his foot pulling him off the bed. He finally acknowledged the girl when his butt fell off, landing with a loud ‘thump’ on the floor.

“What the hell, Veronica?” Logan said with a scowl. 

“You’ve got to see this,” she indicated he should look out the window.

When Logan saw Dick his mouth dropped open. “Wh-what is he doing?” Logan asked rhetorically. 

If that was all the weirdness that she had observed from the young man, she wouldn’t be ready to pull her hair out by the roots, but that was only the beginning. Later in the day she had happened upon the boy in the game room playing Dance Dance Revolution on Conner’s Playstation, the song playing was ‘Whenever, Wherever’ by Shakira. He was really getting his grove on, complete with butt shakes and hip undulations. 

Dick, catching the sight of Veronica from the corner of his eye, asked, “Do these shorts make my ass big?”

Veronica, so surprised by the questioned, choked on the pop she had been drinking. As a result her drink came back out by way of her nose, something that was entirely unpleasant.

To finish her day off splendidly, she thought later. She had walked in on Dick watching some porn in the theater room. Up on the giant screen two plastic looking women were using their extremely long looking fingernails to get one another off. Veronica ran from the room, certain that she was going to have to bleach her eyes.

Slamming into Logan on the way towards her room, she refused to meet his questioning gaze.

“Hey…hey, Tiny, what’s wrong?” Logan seemrd concerned that Veronica wouldn’t meet his gaze. Had he done something to upset her?

“No-Nothing,” she stuttered, trying to push him out of her way so she could try and go wash the images from her brain.

Logan pulled her head up between his large hands, “What’s wrong Ronnie? What aren’t you telling me?” Veronica just shook her head, trying to indicate nothing was wrong. 

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s upset you,” Logan said defiantly, ignoring her pleading gaze to leave well enough alone. 

“Fine, fine…you want to know what’s wrong?” Veronica exploded when she realized Logan wasn’t going to drop it. “I…I…just walked in on Dick watching…watching…”

“What? Did you catch him watching 7th Heaven again? Cause I told him that his little guilty pleasure would bite him in the ass some day,” Logan tried to lighten the mood.

“No…wait, Dick watches 7th Heaven? You’ve got to be kidding me,” she questioned Logan.

“Oh no, Dick is very serious when it comes to Heaven, doesn’t like to be interrupted. During the 8 pm time slot on any given Monday he won’t answer his phone. It is frowned upon to even try and call him, and if there is ever a marathon on…well, you don’t even want to know about the security he takes to make sure that the TiVo tapes all of them. Usually it requires a visit from the cable technician to make sure everything will go smoothly,” Logan finished, shaking his head at the memories. Dick had a real problem with being obsessed with the show, Logan wasn’t sure how he was going to react when he found out that it definitely was over, that this new channel, CW, wasn’t going to pick it up or have any spin-offs. Maybe Dick would want to personally fund a spin-off or something…

“Earth to Logan,” Veronica snapped her fingers in front of his face, brining him out of his deep thoughts. “No, Dick wasn’t watching 7th Heaven, though I almost wish to God he would have been,” she muttered the last part. “He was watching porn…bad girly porn…they…they were doing yucky things…” she trailed off, knowing that her face was bright red.

The minute Veronica had said the word ‘porn’ all thoughts flew from Logan’s brain. Just hearing his hot little girlfriend talking about porn was enough to bring ‘little Logan’ to full attention. Letting his thumbs trace the edge of her jaw line, Logan began having some extremely lustful thoughts of the tiny blonde girl in front of him and a nice soft porn movie for both of them to watch.

“Veronica…” Logan garbled lowly, noticing the girls blush, “did that turn you on, Baby?” He used his hands to draw her flush with his body.

Veronica let a low moan of want rip from the back of her throat. While it originally hadn’t affected her that way, hearing Logan talk about it did. Logan picked her up by grabbing her ass, allowing her to lock her legs around his waist. Bumping into the wall, Logan began devouring her mouth, grinding his lower waist up into the cradle of her legs.

“Lo…Logan,” Veronica ripped her mouth away from his to kiss her way up to his ear, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth, “we need to…to get to your room,” she finally finished.

Logan growled low, turning to stalk towards his room with the girl still wrapped around him. Unfortunately for them, they ran into Cassidy coming up the stairs on his way to his own room.

“Uh…hi guys,” Cassidy mumbled upon seeing the duo locked in a heated embrace.

Logan ripped his lips away from Veronica’s, “Hey Cass…mmm…excuse us, will you?”

Cassidy nodded his head, wanting to be anywhere but near the couple at the moment. The sexual tension radiating off of them was scorching.

Logan finally made it down the hall to his room. Using his leg he shut the door quickly. Veronica slid down his body, pushing him forcefully against the door. She reached behind him, squeezing his ass with both hands, briefly using one hand to lock the door behind him.

“Remember what I said yesterday?” she questioned him. Logan merely stared into her eyes, the passion behind his stare made Veronica even more anxious. She pulled her hands around to the front of him again, grabbing a fist full of fabric of his t-shirt in the middle of his shirt, “It’s my turn to taste you, Logan,” she finished guttery, ripping his shirt by pulling her hands apart quickly.

Logan, swallowed hard. Veronica was totally turned on, in control and demanding, all things that made Logan hard as a rock with want for her.

Veronica let go of the edges of the ripped shirt, letting the shirt hang open off of Logan’s shoulders. She surged quickly towards his chest, capturing a nipple in her mouth swiftly. Drawing the bud into her mouth and biting down, she brought a snarl from Logan. She quickly laved it with her tongue, stroking the nipple with flat soothing, wetness. She kissed her way down his chest, briefly stopping to nudge her nose into his soft hair around his bellybutton. Dropping to her knees, she glanced up quickly to see how Logan was fairing; he had his head thrown back against the door thumping it against the wood. 

Sensing her glance, Logan looked down in time to see Veronica flick open the button on his jeans and lower the zipper. She delved her hands into his waist under the jeans and boxers, pulling them both down, allowing his cock to spring free, popping her a little in the nose. She stopped her hands, looked once more at Logan, and opened her mouth, engulfing him with her wetness all at once. Logan threw his head back, banging against the door harder, his hands diving into her hair of their own resolve. 

Veronica moaned low, sending vibrations up Logan’s cock. She placed one hand on Logan’s hip to keep him still and the other under him on his balls, massaging them lightly. Managing to flick her tongue further down his shaft, she started with a slow leisurely pace, in – out, in – out, speeding up when Logan’s pelvis started moving.

This wasn’t something she was new at, she had done this with Duncan before, she just didn’t ever remember being so turned on when she had done it and she could never remember being on her knees while he stood. They had usually only done this when they were in bed or on the couch. Duncan never moved his hips the way Logan was, hell he was basically fucking her mouth. Veronica couldn’t believe how turned on that realization had made her. Groaning as a result she started to speed up her movements, taking him further into her mouth so that on every small thrust he made he was hitting the back of her throat. She pulled her hand from his hip, added it to the bottom of his cock, where her mouth couldn’t reach and increased her speed some more.

“Ver…Ronnie…umm…Baby…gugh, I’m…I’m…gonna,” Logan stated harshly. Veronica purely looked up at him, continuing to suck. Logan understood, she wanted him to cum, she wanted to taste him. With that thought he couldn’t hold off a minute longer, letting his release come. “Ughh…,” he whimpered.

Veronica was ready for him, swallowing when he came. She released his cock from her mouth, continuing to stroke him slowly with her hand as he regained his breath.

Logan fell to his knees in front of the tiny girl. “Baby…Ronnie,” he captured her lips again, tasting himself on her. 

Veronica simply let him hold her while he tried to regain his strength. When he began running his hands down her back she pulled away shaking her head. “Logan…that was…that was amazing, but right now I just want to lay down with you…would you…would you hold me for a while?” she held her breath for his answer, she couldn’t help but remember a comment from ages ago in the Neptune Grand corridor.

Logan smiled, he remembered the conversation too. “Yeah Ronnie, yeah…let me hold you,” he answered. Pulling her up, he stripped her of her shirt and pants, leaving her in the blue lace bra and boy panties. God, the things he wanted to do with this girl. He pulled his boxers up from his ankles, stepping out of his pants he lead her to the bed, pulling her down to lay beside him with her head pillowed on his chest. They were both silent, cuddling while they watched the sun set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica ended up spending the night in Logan’s room. While that wasn’t something she had planned, it was nice to wake up in the warm cocoon of his arms. Rolling in his arms, she smiled at the peaceful look on his face.

That peace was ruptured a minute later when a high pitched scream came from a room down the hall. 

“Aghh!!!”

“Logan, Logan…help!” 

One Dick Casablancas started thumping on the door. Veronica, worried something was wrong, that Aaron had found them, rushed to the door. Throwing open the door, Dick fell inwards crashing into her. He grabbed her around the waist, trying to keep them both from falling. Unfortunately he wasn’t successful, simply added extra momentum in sending the floor rushing up to meet them quicker. Veronica took the brunt of the fall, Dick’s elbow smashing into her breast and his chest mashing into her face.

“ER…Tof,” she yelled into his chest.

“What?” Dick screeched again, “Logan, Logan!”

Dick felt himself being pulled up and tossed towards the door. Logan grabbed the smashed girl, running his hands over her trying to find out if she was okay.

“I said, GET OFF,” Veronica yelled.

Logan winced at the volume of her voice. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

Veronica continued to rub her breast, unconsciously. “Yeah, he just got me in the…” Veronica realized where she was rubbing and from the quickness in Logan’s breathing that he had noticed it too. Turning to Dick she found his eyes glued on her body. Looking down she realized she was still just in her bra and panties from the evening before. “Gah,” she let out a little scream, trying to use her hands and arms to cover herself from Dick’s lecherous gaze. Scrambling towards Logan’s closet, she rushed through pulling a button down shirt on her body. Reassuring herself she was sufficiently covered she re-entered the bedroom.

Logan had smacked Dick in the head when he had realized that he was gawking at Veronica. “Dude, *smack* don’t *smack ever *smack* want *smack* to see *smack* you *smack* looking *smack* at her,” Logan had continued smacking Dick’s head the entire time.

“Ow, Dude!” Dick complained.

“What, Dick,” Veronica interrupted the small cat fight the boys here having with their arms flying into one another like they where both dog peddling, “is so important that you had to wake us at…7:30 in the morning?” Veronica finished her question, with a look towards the clock.

“Wh…oh yeah, come on Logan you’ve got to help me,” Dick turned to walk back through the door. Not hearing Logan behind him, he turned and held his hand out, “come on man, I need your help fast!” Dick was becoming more insistent again.

“What do you need?” Logan asked, sighing in defeat.

“There’s a spider on the toilet,” Dick answered with a fearful expression.

Veronica sputtered at his answer, “A…a spider? This is all about a spider?”

Dick stopped his rushed walk down the hallway, “Hell yes! Those things have eyes all over…you don’t ever know what they are going to do…they could…they could get into an orifice and lay eggs, then you would have baby spiders comin’ out your ass or something,” he continued in a frantic explanation.

Veronica could not believe what she was hearing, Dick Casablancas was afraid of spiders.

Following Logan into Dick’s bathroom, Veronica watched as her boyfriend played ‘hero’ to his best friend and killed the itty bitty spider, flushing it down the toilet.

Turning to go, Veronica noticed some white substance on the black floor near the door. “Uh…Dick…do I even want to know what this is?” Veronica said pointing at the substance, fearing the worst. 

“What? Oh that, that’s just my lotion,” he muttered upon seeing what she was pointing at. 

“Your lotion?” she questioned. When did boys start using lotion? Turning back to the counter top she saw the Bath & Body Works lotion bottle. Well, that was interesting…it seemed that Dick used the Pear Blossom lotion. She’d have to remember that the next time she needed a gift. She smiled evilly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that afternoon, Veronica found that really could be a ‘sweetheart’ when he wasn’t trying to be. 

Dick returned from the beach, cradling something in his towel. Logan was the first to notice.

“Dick, Dude…what are you carrying?” Logan questioned the blonde that looked to be speaking in soothing tones to something in his towel.

Veronica, Cassidy, and Wallace were all out by the pool with Logan. Veronica was sun bathing and the boys were goofing off in the pool. Dick had indicated he was going to go for a run on the beach earlier when it became apparent that he was going a little ‘stir-crazy’. Of course, anyone that didn’t realize this after this third lap around the kitchen during breakfast definitely realized it when he started to do a ‘sexy’ dance up the stairs for everyone’s entertainment. The boy was seriously in need of some help in Veronica, Wallace and Mac’s opinion. Of course Logan and Cassidy were already use to Dick’s craziness.

Looking up from his arms, Dick smiled softly, “Hey look what I found on my run,” he stated.

Everyone could now see a little rust colored kitten bundled in his arms. It looked thoroughly drenched.

Veronica immediately walked over to Dick, “Oh, it’s adorable,” she exclaimed.

Dick nodded his head in agreement. “I think someone tried to dump her, she didn’t really know how to swim and she was a little ways out. Plus, look at how small she is, she looks like she’s been starved,” he stated with venomous disgust.

Logan had pulled himself out of the pool to join the other two at looking at the kitten. “I’m sorry that she’s been abandoned, but we just can’t take her in,” he stated remorsefully.

“What do you mean?” Veronica demanded, turning on Logan with a fierce expression. 

“It’s not our house, Sweetie,” Logan stated, shaking his head in apology.

“But…but,” Veronica started.

“No…no man, it isn’t our house, but we’re keeping Kittles and that’s all there is to it. She’ll stay in my room and if Larkin has a problem with it later then he can deal with me,” Dick stated plainly, no room for argument.

“Kittles?” Veronica questioned the name he had come up with.

Logan, knowing that he wasn’t going to win against Veronica or Dick, shrugged his shoulders and said, “Whatever man, but if the topic ever arises, then it’s all you.”

Dick smiled widely, “Not a problem…not a problem.”

Later in the day when Veronica did her normal routine check-in with Weevil, she mentioned that they would be needing cat food and litter if he could. Weevil was surprised at the request, especially after learning the reason behind it. Now he had something to torture the blonde 09er with if he acted up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Dick’s soft side was revealed Veronica thought that nothing else the blonde beach bum could do would annoy her anymore. Her reasoning, of course, was that anyone who could rescue a helpless animal couldn’t be all that awful.

Of course she was wrong. Knowing that it hadn’t been directly his fault didn’t matter, she was still sure he was the spawn of Satan.

The very next day everyone had gathered on the beach. The guys all were surfing. Well the 09ers were surfing and Wallace was trying to learn from them. Mac and Veronica were in the sand sunbathing and watching with laughter as Wallace kept wiping out.

“Agh!!!” Dick suddenly screamed. 

He ran up out of the water, towards the girls. “Oh God, oh God! Help me,” he practically screamed at them.

Veronica jumped to her feet. “What’s wrong…what’s wrong,” she anxiously asked.

“I…I think I got stung by a jellyfish,” Dick groaned, holding his leg. “You’ve…you’ve got to help me…”

Veronica looked out towards the ocean where the other guys were fighting the waves trying to get back to them.

“Veronica, help me,” Dick cried.

Veronica knew what she had to do. God help her, she knew what she had to do. Everyone knew what to do about a jellyfish sting that lived on any coast, still…she shuddered at the thought.

“Mac, grab the towel and blanket,” she ordered the girl frantically. “Quick, tie the towel around Dick’s eyes.”

Mac realizing what Veronica was about to do, did as requested. Then looking towards the guys that were still at least 30 yards from the shore, held her hand out for them to stop. Logan saw this signal, said something to the others and continued his way towards the beech while Cassidy and Wallace stayed where they were.

Mac held the blanket up behind Dick to block everyone’s view of Dick and Veronica. Veronica grabbed Dick’s hand, pushing him to the ground. “Sit down, Dick, with your legs straight out,” she ordered. Dick quickly fell to his butt, sticking out both of his legs. Veronica straddled his legs, standing above them. She waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he couldn’t see anything, then pulled her bikini bottoms over to the side and…well, urinated on him. OH. MY. GOD, she thought, she couldn’t believe this was happening to her.

Dick was crying by now, the pain excruciating.

Veronica heard movement. She stopped, looking up. Logan was standing just on the other side of the blanket, watching. Veronica looked down in shame, almost ready to cry herself.

Logan pushed the blanket aside, grabbing Veronica, he pulled her chin up to his eyes. “You did good,” was all he said in reference to what she had done. “Now step back, it’s better if it’s male urine because it’s more sterile,” he gave the explanation, while pulling down his board shorts. 

Veronica turned her head to give him some privacy. 

“Okay, we need to get him up to the house, see if Conner’s got any vinegar to clean this further, get some anesthetics on it and give him something for the pain. As long as he doesn’t start vomiting them we won’t have to take him to a doctor,” Logan said to both girls.

They nodded their head in understanding. Logan unwrapped the towel from Dick’s face, “Come on man, let’s get you up to the house,” Logan said, helping Dick walk.

The girls gathered the rest of the stuff and with Cassidy and Wallace joining them everyone headed back to the mansion.

Later, after everything was taken care of, Veronica finally had to deal with what she did, thanks to Dick’s gentle ribbing.

“Ver-on-ic-a,” he sang, a little drunk from the pain medicine mixed with the alcohol he had insisted would help the pain, “you peed on me!”

Veronica was awashed in embarrassment. “I…I…did what I had to Dick,” she muttered.

Logan threw his arm around her, “Yeah, man, you better lay off her or I’ll let her take away your alcohol,” Logan warned.

Dick laughed drunkenly, “no, no…it’s okay…I’m just te-goofing on her,” he tried to explain. “It’s not everyday that one gets a golde-…”

“Finish that sentence and you’ll know pain,” Veronica threatened.

Dick stopped talking. 

Later, when Dick was plowed out of his head, Veronica got him back by telling him his ass looked a little big in his sweatpants. He kept turning in circles trying to see if she was right.

Veronica and Logan had endless entertainment watching the drunk boy spinning around.

Yeah, she was a little peeved at the boy and his unbelievable behavior, but she could have fun at his expense too. She could definitely have some fun; if she didn’t kill him first.


	13. Cotton Eyed Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dick fun and some answers

Chapter 13 – Cotton Eyed Joe 

Logan and Veronica were logged on to the live journal site that Mac had set up for them to communicate with Keith: http://keith02ponystore.livejournal.com/. Veronica thought it would be funny to have her wish for a pony be the thing that kept people off their trail. For description they had a bunch of random things listed as interests: cheese, hibachi, hoof pick, body curry, led zeppelin, tazo, and ducks. All random things that had nothing much to do with one another. Of course all the entries were ‘friends only’ meaning that only Keith, okay really Mac, had the ability to allow anyone to see the details. So far the three had learned a great deal of information regarding Aaron Echoll’s plight for freedom. 

Keith’s latest entry had sent Veronica’s brain into high gear… 

_“…found that Priscilla visited Lame Boy –Honey, are you sure we can’t find a better name for him?- twice, once March 22 and again on April 11. Both lasted about 45 minutes each…can’t get any footage access. Still working on official employees…” ___

Veronica quickly looked to her right, taking in Logan’s face, waiting until he was finished with the passage before speaking, “So this tells us a lot.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “Skanky McBitch was seeing how great father and son could be. Wonder if she’s hit that since he’s been out, I mean she wouldn’t be the first, would she?” 

Logan’s last comment was said with such malice that Veronica immediately grabbed his hand. “Hey,” she caught his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes, “hey…don’t you think about that.” 

Logan jerked his chin away from Veronica, turning from her gaze, “How can I not think about it? Hell, Kendall doesn’t mean anything to me, but…but Lilly did and she was the first,” he spit out the entire sentence like he had a filthy taste in his mouth. 

Veronica knew that he was upset about his father and Lilly that was something that she never questioned, even when he didn’t ever communicate the thoughts. If anything, she had enough of an idea because of his reaction to the video tapes, but it must still hurt awfully badly, especially since Lilly had to have known about Aaron’s beatings. His reaction to learning about Kendall’s visit to his father only drove the point home even more. Had he been betrayed again by someone who he thought cared just a little about him? 

“Logan..” Veronica started. 

“No…no, Veronica, I know that this isn’t the same thing. Hell, I was only using her to get over you, to get my mind off of you and Duncan, it wasn’t like I had ‘feelings’ for her, but I just figured that when you sleep with someone that you have a little bit of feelings toward them, not just complete indifference,” he voiced his thoughts. 

Veronica was speechless, she hadn’t thought that she had caused such an impact on him by dating Duncan, sure she knew that he wasn’t happy with the coupling, but being the reason that he fell in with Kendall…she didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Logan looked over at Veronica, she was being just a little too quite after his confession. He caught her staring at him, her mouth gapping like a fish. He couldn’t help it, he had to laugh, she looked like she was trying to suck some water into her mouth. 

Veronica, realizing that he was laughing at her, smacked him on the shoulder in retaliation. “Hey, no laughing at a girl,” she chided. 

“It’s just…I don’t ever think I’ve seen you for a loss of words,” he squeezed out between laughter. 

Veronica snapped her mouth shut. “Well…it’s…it’s just I didn’t know that Duncan and I…that we caused…caused you to start…start seeing her,” Veronica stumbled over the confession. 

Logan stopped laughing immediately. Grabbing Veronica’s hands, he twirled her around to look at him full on. “Veronica, I’ve told you I was a complete jackwad last summer…I know that you had every right to break up with me, I understand your reasoning, I do. But, seeing you back with Duncan…well you know it broke my heart. I just…I have no excuses for what I did with Kendall, but it was an escape for me, a way to get away from what I know was going to happen with you and Duncan. It let me be numb for a while. I had my heart broken, I loved you…” he glanced down as he continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever stopped, loving you that is…but I made a mistake and now we’re both dealing with the consequences. And…and I can’t tell you how much it means to me to have you here with me now, going through all of this, it just means…” 

Veronica pulled Logan’s face up with her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes, “Logan, you aren’t the only one that made mistakes. I needed closure with Duncan, yes, but I could have tried or talked more with you. I shouldn’t have cut you off completely. We both learned things, how to communicate and the here, now, is what matters. Are we agreed?” she questioned. 

Logan nodded his head, leaning forward to press their lips together, sealing their confession to one another. He noticed she hadn’t told him that she loved him back, but he wasn’t giving up hope yet. 

Veronica turned back towards the computer, picking up the investigation thread of their conversation, “Now, since it looks like Kendall was, indeed, involved in this whole debacle then we have a better handle on why she has been pushing herself on you the last month and a half,” Veronica explained. 

“So what do we know?” Logan questioned further. 

“Well, we know that Kendall was working with Aaron. We know that she has been to the suite for different reasons, either trying to keep an eye on you or for some other various reasons on Aaron’s instruction. We know that the Kane family didn’t have any ‘supply’ of Lilly’s blood,” Veronica restated what she had learned from a well-placed call to Clarence Wiedman the other day. 

“Clarence Wiedman, please,” Veronica spoke into the phone. After a few minutes she was put through. 

“Clarence Wiedman,” came a deep voice.

“Clarence,” Veronica said with familiarity, “Veronica Mars.” 

“Veronica, what can I do for you?” he questioned. 

“Well, Duncan said to call if I ever needed anything, said you’d be able to help,” she explained. 

“Yes,” he had expected this phone call a week earlier when the ‘not-guilty’ verdict had come down. 

“I need a little information on the Kane’s,” she explained. 

“I see…my instructions from Duncan were to help, not hurt the Kane family,” Wiedman clarified. 

“Oh this is helping, don’t get me wrong,” she quickly stated, “I need to know if anyone in the Kane family kept any of Lilly’s blood or if she had donated any that they were aware of.” 

Clarence could already see where she was going with this questioning, as he had already explored this avenue the minute the new evidence had been found in the Kane residence’s former backyard. “No. No one, including myself, had access to Lillian’s blood,” he replied with certainty. 

“I take it you’ve already explored this avenue?” she questioned him. 

“Yes, just to start locking up the possibilities of charges being brought against Duncan. Since no one had access to any type of her blood but the people handling the case then Mr. Kane had no thoughts on how this new evidence could have been anything but real,” Wiedman’s doubtfulness was evident in his tone. 

“I take it you don’t see eye-to-eye with his conclusion,” Veronica asked. 

“No, there are many ways something like this could still have been planted. People could have been bought, evidence tampered, there are many ways that this case could have been altered, starting with the obvious disposal of the video tapes,” his annoyance with the tapes being destroyed was very clear. 

Veronica knowing the next comments would be about Logan, cut him off, “Yes, well I can tell you with complete certainty that those tapes were destroyed out of loyalty to Lilly and not in any way to try and help Aaron,” she stated clearly. 

“Be that as it may be, it still didn’t hurt Aaron,” he replied. 

“Yeah, we’re getting that now,” she sounded very tired to him all of a sudden. 

“Ms. Mars, Veronica…you know that Duncan made it clear that if you needed any help my services are at your disposal. That still is the case, if you need…” he conveyed that the offer was still available, “that offer extended to Mr. Logan as well,” he finished quietly. 

Veronica inhaled quickly. “Wh..what?” 

“Mr. Duncan wanted to make sure that you were both taken care of, it seems that he knew that you both would be needing one another eventually,” he said the statement so carefully Veronica wondered if he was worried that he was overstepping his boundaries. 

“Thank you, Mr. Wiedman,” Veronica said quietly, “we’ll keep that in mind. Right now things are being handled, but if we need you in the future…well, I know where to find you right?” she finished the last quietly. 

“Indeed you do Miss, indeed you do.” Clarence hung up the phone. Of course he knew where they were hiding, he had planted a tracker in her computer long ago, right after Duncan had left, in fact. If anything further transpired he would be aware of it, he would protect the two teens and their group of friends. It was his duty, according to young Mr. Kane. 

“Dad’s still working on finding out about any officials coming into major money. And of course, there is the insurance list that you have,” Veronica finished going over what they knew already. 

Logan nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, two Oscars listed in items recovered in the fire. Of course, I’m sure if we were to ask for that document now it would only list one Oscar,” he stated the obvious. 

“But the good thing is that you have a dated copy, Logan,” Veronica praised him, encouraging him by squeezing his hand, “that proves that back in November that both were found. And Dad is working to locate the team that sorted through the evidence, we can only hope that Aaron and his team didn’t think about paying off who ever found the Oscars, it would be really stupid if they had forgot, but it could be a possibility. I mean, who forgets finding Oscars in a movie star’s house fire?” Veronica reasoned. 

The two sat in silence contemplating what they had learned so far. It seemed that they had many pieces to the puzzle, but were still missing a few key ones to get to see the whole picture. 

The computer had been such a great form of communication for them. Veronica was able to communicate with Keith, Mac could let her brother know what to tell her parents when they questioned about her whereabouts, and Logan was able to buy furniture for the new beach house. He had purchased quite a bit of his furniture from Room and Board and Pottery Barn. Most of the furniture was to be delivered the day after tomorrow and the group would be moving the day following. 

Currently Veronica and Logan were outside by the pool area. Veronica had disconnected the lap top from the wireless connection. It was sitting next to her, displaying her screen top of unicorns. Logan had teased her the day before about finding something more ‘grown up’, she had reasoned that everything else about her life was already grown-up and she still needed a little bit of her childhood present. He hadn’t argued with her. 

Getting up Veronica took the few steps over to Logan’s chaise lounge. Laying down next to him, she through her leg over his legs. She had a wrap skirt on and small tank top, Logan was in board shorts and wife beater. He let her snuggle up with her head on his chest, tucking her head under his chin. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” he commented. 

“Umm,” Veronica agreed. 

Just then Mac and Cassidy stumbled out of the back of the house, laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Logan questioned. 

“Oh you know, Dick and his great “Cotton Eyed Joe’ rendition,” Mac gaffed. 

Veronica and Logan swung their heads around towards the duo, “Wha?” Veronica questioned, the eyebrow over her left eye rising. 

“Oh, my brother. He likes country and he found a karaoke machine,” Cassidy explained with mirth. 

Logan shock his head in amusement. Mac and Cassidy settled on the chaise next to the couple. 

Seeing the computer open on the small table between the couples, Mac asked, “Have you found out anything further?” 

Veronica swung herself over Logan, settling on his other side so she could see the duo better, “Not too much,” she stated, “Kendall visited Aaron a couple of times in prison.” 

“Hmm,” Cassidy made a sound like he was contemplating something. 

Mac, nuzzled into his side, glanced up at him, “What?” she questioned. 

“Well, it’s probably nothing,” he started, getting both Logan and Veronica’s attention immediately, “I just remember Kendall getting a few phone calls from Major Goodman.” 

Veronica sat fully up in her seat. “When was this, Cassidy?” she questioned quickly. 

“Uh…it was the few weeks before we thru her out,” he answered, confused on why it would matter. 

Veronica glanced at Logan to see if he was thinking the same thing she was, he looked as if he was.  
Turning back to Cassidy, Veronica questioned him further. “Why did you think it odd?” 

Cassidy shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t really…but I guess I did a little because I couldn’t figure out why she would need to be talking to the mayor. I mean, Dad hasn’t been in contact with her and I had her buying land in the poorer section of town for my corporation. I just didn’t think that with all the hostility that the incorporation would pass,” he explained his reason. “Why would Mayor Goodman want to talk with her, especially with her name being on all the purchases in the un-incorporated section?” 

Veronica turned to the lap top, pulling it back on Logan’s lap and logging back in to connect the wireless, “and I’m going to get my Dad to look into it right away. This might just be the connecting we’ve been looking for,” Veronica finished her thought with a grateful smile towards Cassidy. 

_“Papa Bear…new information…Priscilla said to have gotten phone calls the weeks before trial…from official…mayor…??? Look into it??? 1-4-3 – Goldilocks”_

While she was typing her message to her father, Wallace dragged a sweaty Dick outside in front of the group. 

“You guys have got to get this white boy to shut up,” Wallace complained to the group. 

They all glanced at Dick; he was in a pair of overalls sans shirt, with a cowboy hat on top of his head. 

“Where did you get the outfit?” Logan questioned. 

“Larkin’s stuff,” Dick answered. He then started doing a two step and singing, 

_“If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
 _I'd been married long time ago_  
 _Where did you come from where did you go_  
 _Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _  
 _If it hadn't been...”___

“Ugh, enough,” Mac shouted over Dick’s voice while covering her ears. Turning to Cassidy she questioned him, “What the hell has gotten into him?” 

“Oh, you know, he just likes his country,” Cassidy answered, a small smirk gracing his face. 

“You think this is funny,” Wallace and Mac accused him together. 

Logan and Cassidy couldn’t hold their laughter any longer; this was something they had witnessed from Dick many times before. Get him going on a ‘good’ country singing song and the boy lost all control on his body. 

Wallace, totally ready to rip his hair out, pushed Dick, sending him flying into the pool. Dick bobbed up and kept on singing, 

_“He came to town like a midwinter storm_  
 _He rode through the fields so handsome and strong_  
 _His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun_  
 _But all he had come for was having some fun”_

Everyone started in amazement at the soaked ‘cowboy’ treading water. Seriously, the world had to be ending somewhere, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cotton Eyed Joe pre-dates the American Civil War, but in my story this is the version sung by Rednex.


	14. When a Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piecing together the puzzle

Chap 14 – When a Plan Comes Together

The group was finally able to move into Logan’s new beach house at the end of the week. All of the furniture and security measures had been installed. Dick, Logan and Veronica were going to be living in the new house indefinitely. Mac, Cassidy, and Wallace were returning to their respective homes. Since Keith and Weevil had been monitoring both Mac and Wallace’s homes they knew that whoever was working with Aaron hadn’t been trying to keep tabs on the two younger adults. Veronica had deemed it safe for both of them to return home to their unsuspecting parents. Cassidy was returning to the mansion after Veronica had determined that it was necessary for Cassidy to get close with Kendall again.

Veronica had come up with a plan using Cassidy’s connection to Kendall through the Phoenix Land Trust. It was convenient that he had set up it up with Kendall as the CEO earlier in the year. Since it was doing so well after the incorporation of the Village had failed, Veronica justified Cassidy having contact with Kendall to ‘share the wealth’ of their little endeavor. Veronica knew Kendall could never turn down cash. Veronica’s plan included Cassidy meeting up with Kendall and letting her know that he had had a falling out with Dick over his choice of girlfriends; conveying that Dick had decided to stay with Logan at his new place instead of having to put up with Cassidy and his “Ghost World” chick everyday. Cassidy, would further, help their cause by planting a bug similar to the one Dick planted on Aaron’s phone and by giving her a diamond bracelet as a ‘thank you’ for being his adult ‘head’ in the company. The bracelet, of course, also had a tiny tracking and listening device imbedded in two of the cubic zirconium stones.

Logan and Veronica were both excited to get settled in his new house. The furniture had all been delivered and Logan had had the extra bedroom in the pool house furnished, as well, for Dick to stay in.

Veronica stood in front of the windows in the master bedroom taking in the beautiful scenic view of the Pacific. Logan was unpacking his only earthly possessions into his closet and dresser. 

“I can’t get over this view,” Veronica sighed. Turning she took in Logan’s lazy movements around the room, “Everything turned out really nice. The furniture looks like it belongs in here, the security is…secure, and you,” here Logan stopped his movements at the sound of her voice, “you look like you belong here,” she finished.

Logan moved from the closet doorway to join her near the windows. Stepping behind her he turned her body towards the windows again and encircled her waist with his arms before he spoke into her neck, “I do belong here, I belong here because you’re with me,” he made this simple, quite statement while dotting her neck with small kisses.

Veronica relaxed her body back into his, a small content sigh leaving her parted lips. “Why can’t we stay just like this, never leave here? No more mysteries, no more danger, no more outside world…just us, you and me, together.” 

Logan nodded his agreement to the statement while running his fingers back and forth over Veronica’s belly. “I know baby, I know,” he said into the hair he was nuzzling.

Veronica and Logan stood together for almost ten minutes just enjoying being in one another’s presence without interruptions, taking in the majestic sunset. Veronica finally broke from Logan’s embrace, turning to grab her bag off one of the couches in the sitting area. She strode over to his bed, opened the duffel and began taking out her clothes. Logan leaning against the window, raised his eyebrows as he saw her place her lingerie in the top dresser drawer next to his boxers. 

“Uh, Tiny…what’cha doing?” he asked.

Veronica smirked at Logan and returned to her bag, grabbed her toiletries and headed towards the master bath. Upon returning from the room she answered, “Putting my things away, of course, Sweetums.” Veronica couldn’t hide the glee from her voice.

Logan pulled himself off of the window, “In here?” he questioned.

“Yep, in here,” Veronica answered. She walked over to Logan, putting her hand behind his neck, going up on her tip-toes, and covering his mouth with her own. She kissed him slow and deeply, like butter being churned. After breaking for breath, she looked up into his chocolate orbs and whispered, “No more waiting for us, Logan. I want to wake up with you every morning, to a magnificent skyline ablaze in rich, royal colors.” She ended her sentence with a swift, quick kiss turning from the embrace to finish her unpacking.

Logan stood a little dumb struck in the middle of the room, simply following her progress with his eyes. He had a dopey grin on his face; he almost looked like a kid in a toy store. Veronica stopped on her return from the closet to take him in. She shook her head at his appearance, knowing that he was a little surprised, but happy by this turn of events.

Taking her, now empty, bag back to the closet, Veronica returned to the room with her laptop and settled on one of the couches. She logged on to the wireless that Logan had had installed and turned to him, “What’s your password for the secure wireless line?” she inquired.

Logan, pulling his focus back to the present, away from his dream sequence for this evening that involved Veronica, lots of candles, Veronica, some strawberries and champagne, Veronica, very little clothes, and very naked Veronica, to join the tiny blonde on the couch. “My what?” he asked, still slightly distracted from the previous images. 

“Your password, Dude,” Veronica deadpanned with a stoner voice.

Logan chuckled, “Oh, yeah…it’s Epic Love,” he stated shyly with a deep blush climbing up his neck to his ears.

“Epic love?” Veronica wondered aloud, while typing.

“Yeah, I figured it would be hard to figure out and you would be the only one to figure out the meaning behind it,” he explained.

Veronica turned to him after hitting her enter key, giving him a quick kiss. Upon turning back to her screen she found that she had been denied access to the wireless. “Well honey, unless you have another way to spell ‘epic love’ I don’t think they installed it the right way,” she said, pointing to the notice on her screen.

Logan leaned in, tickling her ear with his breath, “Oh Ronnie, I did the spelling, therefore there is a different way to spell it,” he breathed his confession. “Type this, capital E – p – 1 – c – space,” he nibbled on the bottom of her earlobe, “capital L – zero – capital V – e,” he finished, taking a sharp nip, then soothing it with his tongue.

Veronica distracted with his lips, had to repeat the directions over twice in her head to get her fingers to follow instructions. When the laptop was finally connecting with the wireless she questioned him about his punctuation in love.

“It’s our names, Ronnie,” Logan was now nibbling down her neck.

“Our names?” Veronica squeaked out when he started sucking on her pulse point.

“Yeah, **Lo** for Logan and **Ve** for Veronica,” he answered. He took the laptop off of her lap, setting it on the floor, all still while kissing along her collar bone. He pulled Veronica into his lap, letting her knees fall astride his thighs. Wrapping his hands around her waist, lifting her up to skim his lips against her belly, letting his nose inch her tank top up the expanse of her torso. 

Veronica arched her back, relying on his hands to support her. She threaded her hands into his hair and let a low moan escape from her lips. Lowering herself slowly she felt his erection rub through his board shorts against the thong she had on under her mini jean skirt. God, she loved that she had chosen to wear a skirt today.

Logan let Veronica settle over him, he pulled his mouth from the underside of her breast and let the tank fall back into place over his spanning hands. Looking up into her eyes, he smiled and took her lips in a demanding, drugging kiss. The pair continued to explore one another with their mouths and hands, enjoying the time to leisurely explore the other without feeling pressure to take the relationship up to the next level. No, they both realized that this was a time to simply enjoy one another, knowing that this evening was when the real fireworks would happen. The couple just felt complete at having a heavy make-out session, like other youths their age.

After several drugging kisses, Veronica finally pulled away from Logan. He let her sit back on his thighs, holding her in his hands as he took in her swollen lips. Diving in for one last fierce kiss, he lifted her back to the sofa, reached down for the computer, and set it back in her lap like he had never interrupted her work. Veronica chuckled at his obvious ploy to act like he had never distracted her.

Turning back to her computer she logged on to the lj site to see if her dad or Mac had checked in with any information. Sure enough, Mac had posted a comment:

_“MC=Q: Bond, Boy Toy was able to plant both phone and other device on Pricilla at meeting. She was overjoyed with new toy and we have crystal clear hearing…Out…Q”_

Veronica couldn’t help but giggle at Mac’s obvious enjoyment with all the cloak and dagger espionage. Of course, she used the Q and Bond reference that they had often teased one another about. Cassidy got the great name of Boy Toy since he was Mac’s squeeze. Veronica was pretty sure this was a nickname that Cassidy probably wasn’t all that upset about.

Logan, reading over Veronica’s shoulder, couldn’t contain his laughter at reading Cassidy’s new nickname. “Man, this is going to be great torture material,” he exclaimed. 

Veronica smacked him in the back of the head without looking up from her computer, “There’ll be no teasing, this is Mac’s name for him and if I hear any teasing at all, I’ll start referring to you as Bubble Butt for a code name and then everyone will have something to tease you about,” she threatened.

Logan swallowed heavily, he knew that she meant her words, “I was only kidding,” he tried weakly.

Veronica simply smirked while shaking her head.

Veronica replied to Mac’s post:

_“Q: Tell Boy Toy ‘great job’. We’re all settled. Can you direct me to the link for the optical wires so that I can make sure sound isn’t being heard…Will also need link to insurance site – concentrate on HR…Out…Bond”_

Logan, reading Veronica’s reply, questioned “What optical wires? And HR?”

Veronica logged off the site, jumping on to Goggle to check her yahoo mail to pick up the email that would be coming in soon from Mac. Sliding the computer to the edge of her lap, she turned to answer Logan’s questions, “The optical **wires** are the wire taps that we have in Aaron’s phone and the two new ones on Kendall’s person. Here, I’m just using optical as a throw away word,” she explained as if were talking with a five year old, “the insurance company that did the inventory on your house fire is the site she is going to hack and I want her to concentrate on the **HR** files so I can see who was assigned to that particular team and if any of them have left the company recently…or heaven forbid, have died,” she finished.

Logan still had a hard time fathoming sometimes just how brilliant Veronica’s mind worked. She seemed to be looking at this mystery at every possible angle. As he watched her refresh her email account he could see the thoughts moving within her eyes. 

Veronica suddenly turned to Logan, speaking very quickly, “Oh my gosh, why didn’t I think of this before?” she asked him. Not waiting for his answer or for him to question what she was talking about, she ploughed ahead, “I should have thought of this last week when we learned about the connection between Kendall and Mayor Goodman. We can have Dick pay Gia a visit and he can plant another bug in the Mayor’s private study.” Veronica was flushed with excitement over her new idea.

Logan had to stop a moment to take in her beauty, with her lips still swollen from their kisses, her eyes sparkling like the ocean and her little body bouncing with excitement she was the most breath taking thing he had ever witnessed. Shaking his thoughts, he grinned at her excitement. “You are brilliant, aren’t you,” he kissed her quickly. Pulling himself up off the couch he started towards the bedroom door, turning back he threw his final statement over his shoulder, “I’ll go get Cowboy down at the pool house.” 

Yes, he thought, his girl was truly a mastermind.


	15. I Can't Give You Anything But Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely NC-17 - if that isn't your thing, you can read up to the Billie Holiday song.

Chap 15 – I Can’t Give You Anything But Love 

After Veronica had finished debriefing Dick, a.k.a. Cow Boy, on what she need him to accomplish with his visit to the Goodman household, she communicated her idea with Mac and her dad. Both agreed that it was a good idea. Keith had been having a hard time find any large sum on money that Mayor Goodman would have come into the last year, but he was a man that had a lot of income, just in general. Both Veronica and Keith hoped that this additional wire tap would help connect all the pieces between Kendall, Aaron and whatever governmental employee that helped them out, their suspicion being Woody Goodman. 

Dick took his responsibility to helping the team very seriously. He called Gia right away, getting an instant invitation to her place for movies that evening. Dick had relayed to Veronica the invitation, including the fact that Gia had said her parents were both up state at a fundraiser in L.A. and wouldn’t be returning home this evening. Dick also let Logan know that just because Mayor Goodman may have done something illegal didn’t mean Gia had, therefore Dick was going to peruse her this evening and probably wouldn’t be returning to the beach house. 

“Man, she’s hot. And since I’ve been cooped up with you and Ronnie, not to mention Beav and Ghost World, I’ve been going solo. And just let me say, I don’t like going Han Solo, if you know what I mean,” Dick leered at Logan while making the hand gesture. 

Logan shook his head, shoving Dick towards the patio, “Go get all perd-tied up for your date _Han_ ,” he said. 

Logan was secretly pleased that Dick had decided on taking this course of action with Gia. He remembered being the third wheel with Duncan and Veronica and could sympathize with how Dick had to have been feeling the last three weeks. This was also fortuitous for Logan since he planned on having a quiet and memorable evening with Veronica. 

Logan didn’t want some cheesy romantic overture, but something that was simple; something that Veronica would remember for years to come, an experience that would solidify the chronicles of Logan and Veronica. Yeah, he had an idea on how he could make that happen. 

********  
Veronica stepped out of the shower, grabbing a plush towel to dry herself. She knew that this evening was going to be special. They both knew that with Dick out of the house and not intent on returning that they would finally be able to affirm their relationship. Veronica knew that Logan was up to something. He had sent her into the room, to put something on that she would feel ‘comfortable’ in. Stepping over to the sink to dry her hair, she saw a glass of white wine on the counter that he left for her. 

Taking a sip, she was delighted to taste the rich, slightly tangy flavor of peaches and oak, Logan always knew a good flavor that she would enjoy. She wasn’t planning on getting too tipsy this evening, simply because she wanted to remember every little moment, but it was still nice of him to think of the wine – giving her something to loosen her body up with. 

After drying her hair and applying a light coat of eye shadow and lip gloss she headed into the bedroom. Retrieving a pair of gray yoga pants and plain white tank top, she took a deep breath and went to search out Logan. 

She found Logan on the patio next to the grill. He was wearing his board shorts and a wife beater t-shirt that was sculpted to his torso. Veronica swallowed heavily from the desire she felt while taking in the muscles on his back as he lifted the cover of the grill. She smiled slightly taking in the yummy aroma of seasoned steaks. He flipped the steaks, then turned to the skillet he had on a side burner and stirred what looked like fried potatoes. 

Putting her hands around his waist from the back, she lightly kissed the skin on his left shoulder, “That smells divine,” she said quietly, “I wasn’t aware that you were a master grill man.” 

Logan chuckled at her comment, “Well, I’m not a chef or anything, but I can get by when it comes to these things. Remember all the times we would grill on the beach our freshman year?” he answered. 

“Yeah, I had almost forgotten. Remember the first time; you and Duncan put way too much lighter fluid on the charcoal? We tasted it on the burgers for the next two cookouts,” she smiled at the pleasant memory. 

“Ha, yeah, Duncan and I felt like idiots. We made Mr. Kane show us how to light the charcoal for the next time and then we both asked for small portable propane grills for Christmas that year. Uhmm, I don’t think I’ve used that since the summer before sophomore year. Well it’s gone now and who knows where Duncan’s went. But, yeah we had some good memories, didn’t we?” 

Veronica hugged him tighter. It was nice being able to reminisce about times when they were still the fab four, it was part of their past – something that would always be with them. “Um hmm. Now we can make new memories,” she said, waving her hand around the patio table that was set with plates, salad, and more wine. 

Logan finished cooking the food. The two sat down to enjoy a great dinner in the moonlight. Logan had turned on the spotlights for the house, but opted out on candles since the moon was full. He had some Billie Holiday playing very softly in the background. 

After dinner, Logan held his hand out to Veronica. She accepted it, letting Logan pull her off her chair and into his arms. They began to sway gently to ‘ _I Can’t Give You Anything But Love_ ’; Logan couldn’t believe how true the words to the song were. 

Veronica smiled gently as she heard the words: 

_I can't give you anything but love, baby_  
That's the only thing I’ve plenty of, baby  
Dream a while scheme a while  
We're sure to find  
Happiness and I guess  
All those things you've always pined for  
Gee, I’d like to see you looking swell, baby  
Diamond bracelets Woolworth doesn't sell, baby  
Till that lucky day  
You know darned well, baby  
I can't give you anything but love 

That was all Veronica needed to hear, she knew just how much Logan loved her and she had no doubts about just how much she loved him. 

Stepping back from his embrace, she slid her hand down his arm, entwining their fingers, and began leading him back towards their bedroom. Logan followed, without comment. 

Upon arriving, Veronica slid open the door to the private patio off the bedroom. She lead Logan back out into the moonlight over to the cushioned double chaise lounger. She pulled his shirt up over his head, raining kisses down over his chest. She tugged his nipple into her mouth, biting down quickly, only to sooth it in the next instant. Showering kisses up his chest, she traced his collar bone with her tongue, noticing the goose bumps that rose with this action. 

Logan, lost in the sensations, stood still allowing Veronica to set the pace. He lifted his hands to rest atop her shoulders, moving his fingers gently up the slope of her neck, burying them at the base of her head. Finally, finally, Veronica dragged her tongue up his neck, seeking his soft lips. 

Veronica often wondered about Logan and his kisses. She had kissed her fair share of guys over the last couple of years, and she never could get over Logan’s style of kissing. Duncan had been, the first time around, hesitant and nervous, almost like kissing a wall. The second round, he was more warm, but there were times she almost felt like she was kissing her brother, and that was just way to gross to even think about. Troy had been sloppy; most of the time she felt like she was kissing Back-Up when he kissed her. It was like he was trying to swallow both of her lips at the same time as he was pushing his tongue to the back of her throat. Often times she even found herself tugging on his hair as a way of stopping him from hitting her tonsils. Yuck! Leo was…well, he was good, but also way above her head. When she was kissing Leo, she felt like she was kissing someone who had been kissing for years and years, even before she ever had her first kiss. In fact, she was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be overstating anything if she said to someone that Leo had probably kissed over a hundred girls, he was just that experienced and maybe it had a little to do with him being Italian too, but Veronica wasn’t sure about that. But Logan… _Logan_. Whenever she kissed him she stopped thinking. She only thought about clouds and cotton candy; his kisses were light, airy. He was like kissing a cloud or biting into the sugary sweet from the carnival she went to years ago. Yes, kissing Logan was like heaven to Veronica, she could do it all day. 

Logan gathered Veronica into his arms, pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. He backed up with her until he felt the chaise at the back of his calves. He lifted Veronica slightly up into him and sat down on the chaise. Veronica continued to kiss Logan, letting her hands wander over his hard six-pack. Logan groaned at her finger’s ministrations, leaning back to let her lay splayed over his body. 

The duo continued kissing, letting their hands explore all of the skin they had exposed. At one point, Logan peeled Veronica’s tank off the top of her shoulders. Once her breasts were bared for him, Logan wasted no time in capturing her tight pink bud between his wet lips. He tugged gently on the tip, taking time to lave his tongue around the sensitive areola around it. His right hand covered her other breast, kneading the firm breast between his fingers. 

Veronica moved her legs to straddled Logan’s waist, grinding her pelvis down over his erection. Veronica began a slow steady ride of Logan, while he continued to manipulate her chest. 

Logan recognized the moan that was emanating from Veronica; he had heard it last summer many times when they had been locked in a heated encounter. Veronica quickened her pace, bringing her pelvis down harder against Logan. Logan, knowing all of her signs, pulled his left hand off her waist and pressed the heel of his hand against her clit through her pants. Veronica let out a small scream, climaxing from the combined effort of Logan’s mouth and pressure of the hand. 

Slumping forward, Veronica let her head fall into the nook between Logan’s neck and shoulder. Using her tongue, she dragged a path up the outside of his neck to capture his lips again. 

“That was so good,” she panted into this mouth. 

Logan merely nodded in agreement. It always amazed him that he could make Veronica Mars cum simply by using his mouth and letting her ride his erection. It made him hotter knowing that she was so sensitive to his manipulations. 

Veronica pulled herself from Logan’s waist, falling next to him in the chaise. She pillowed her head on his shoulder as they both gazed up into the night sky. Thousand of luminescent stars twinkled down on the soon to be lovers. Letting her hand trail up and down Logan’s chest, Veronica finally settled at his waist, unbuttoning the board shorts. Turning her head up towards his eyes, Veronica communicated that it was time for Logan to take her inside, time for him to make love to her. 

Logan stood up from the chaise, interlocking his fingers around Veronica’s slim wrist. Tugging her to the edge of the chaise, he bent down, putting one hand beneath her knees and the other on her back and picking her up. He strode into the bedroom, swung her down to land on top of his feet, letting her gain a little height from him and captured her mouth again. His hands came up to her waist, grabbing the sides of the yoga pants tugging them past her hips, letting gravity pull them down to puddle on top of their feet. Logan grabbed the back of Veronica’s thighs and hoisted the petite blonde up to straddle his waist. He let his lips lock with hers as he moved toward the king size bed. 

Logan set Veronica in the middle of the bed, clad only in a white, lacey pair of low-rise panties. He stepped back to take in the full site of her, he could smell her arousal in the air, see her nipples standing at attention as he slowly moved his ravenous eyes over her body. Finally, he slid the zipper down on the shorts, chucking both the shorts and boxer briefs to the side of the bed. He stood in all his glory, proudly, letting her take him all in. 

Veronica couldn’t stop her eyes from traveling down his chiseled body. All of the surfing and swimming did keep his body ripped. She was sure that it helped that he was also pretty young and didn’t mind hitting the gym at the Grand every once in a while. She followed his dark dusting of hair from his navel down towards his cock, jutting out proudly for her eyes. Veronica swept her eyes back up his body to lock with his; she licked her lips and motioned with her head for him to join her on the bed. 

Logan set the condom he had grabbed from his shorts on the bed next to Veronica’s waist, he had a feeling that he would be needing it shortly and didn’t want to waste any time having to look for it during the heat of the moment. 

Logan started at the end of the bed; he let his knees sink down into the mattress. He took Veronica’s right foot in his hand and lowered his head to let his lips connect with the arch of her foot. He slowly inched his mouth up her ankle, swiping his tongue over her calf, breathing on the inside of her knee and finally biting the soft flesh of her thigh. Then he repeated the whole process all over again, ending with his mouth covering her clit and his fingers slipping inside of her. She cried out from the torture that his mouth brought, fisting her hands in his head to bring him closer to her. After working her with his mouth, Logan stopped just short of letting her find completion. 

“Lo-Logan, don’t stop…keep…I need…more,” Veronica cried at the sudden departure of his mouth. Prying her eyes open she found his head hovering over her face. Logan quickly tore the package of the condom, letting Veronica tug it over his hard cock. 

“Veronica, Ronnie,” Logan breathed out, nudging Veronica with his cock, “It’s only ever been you, only you,” he finished when he plunged inside Veronica in one swift stroke. 

Veronica cried out at the pleasure and slight pain. He was so big, stretching her more than she had ever experienced. Logan paused, giving her time to adjust to his size; finally he began moving again when he felt her cradle her hips up into his trying to find some movement to get release. Logan set the pace; long, slow thrust – he intended to hit her womb with every down stroke. He wanted Veronica to feel this for the next couple of days and know that things were never going to change again between the two of them again, that they would always be lovers. 

Veronica enjoyed Logan’s movements, but it wasn’t enough. She could feel her release but every time she thought she was about to go over Logan would pause and change the rhythm of their movements. Veronica was dying for the explosion she knew was coming. 

Slamming her hips up into Logan’s thrust pattern, she cried out, “Harder…harder…Oh, God, faster…faster, Logan.” 

Logan complied, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He plunged into her, driving her down on the bed. Veronica’s hands scratched down his back as she let out a guttural scream, releasing herself into the white hot bliss that Logan had dragged from her body. Logan felt Veronica’s wall clench around him, milk his cock as he continued to pump into her. He felt her start to relax and reached in between them, pinching her clit twice more before he felt her climax again going over the edge with him as he exploded in her. 

Slumping he fell on top of her, cushioning her body by holding his up with his elbows and knees. He peppered kisses all over her skin. 

“That was fucking awesome,” Logan choked out. 

Veronica simply whimpered her agreement to the statement. Kissing him again, she tilted his chin up so that his eyes met hers. She knew she had to tell him, it couldn’t go any longer without him knowing, “I love you, Logan…I do,” she said with complete conviction. 

Logan was momentarily surprised. He knew that she loved him, but he hadn’t expected to hear it so soon; he thought that it would take her a good four or five months before she confessed. Overjoyed, Logan swooped back down, capturing her lips with his in a bruising kiss, “I do too, Veronica. I love you, too.” 

The couple settled under the covers, Logan’s body curved into Veronica’s. They fell asleep in one another’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is ' _I Can't Give You Anything But Love_ ' sung by Billie Holiday circa 1936, written by Jimmy McHugh and Dorothy Fields


	16. Building Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces start falling into place.

Chap 16 – Building Blocks 

_“No, Liam, “she said, “I haven’t heard from him yet. He was going to call after trying to locate his son.”_

_“No, I haven’t heard from him either, so I’m of no help trying to figure out where he is hiding out.”_

_“Listen, Brady said that we shouldn’t worry about the boy. He doesn’t know a thing; Aaron’s just being paranoid because of the Mars’ girl and Logan’s relationship.”_

_“Now you’re starting to sound paranoid, Liam.”_

_“Look, just stick with the plan. Aaron will continue to do as he is told and Brady will continue to get the esteemed Mayor to cooperate. He isn’t going to say ‘no’ to his personal confidant.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve got to go. I’ll talk with you after Brady calls.”_

Veronica had replayed the conversation over at least five times already. She knew that Kendall had connections with the Fitzpatricks from the discovery she and her father made at her house and the emails on the hard drive of her computer. What Veronica couldn’t figure out was who ‘Brady’ was, why Aaron was ‘worried’ about Logan and how Woody Goodman tied into everything. 

Frustrated with not being able to leave the house and follow Kendall, Veronica angrily tugged her headphones off and set back against the bar stool. 

Logan looked up from making their sandwiches at her movements. “So, what’s the conclusion?” he asked. 

Veronica expelled a puff of hair from her mouth, rolling the tension in her shoulders in an effort to ease the weight they felt like they were carrying. “Well, we know that Aaron is looking for you,” she began, “we know that Liam and Kendall are obviously involved. Probably more seriously then we know because I know from the surveillance photos Weevil managed to get of the Fitzpatricks that Liam wears a claddagh ring. In fact, Kendall and Liam could be married since he wears it on his left hand with the heart facing in, which when worn this way indicates that the individual is married, but most likely can’t let anyone else know. I’ve got Cliff working on trying to find a marriage certificate that was issued to him or Pricilla Banks.” 

“What we don’t know is who ‘Brady’ is, what his connections are with Mayor Goodman and the Fitzpatricks, what connection Aaron has with the Fitzpatricks or Mayor Goodman and why Aaron is worried about you,” Veronica relayed, reading from her notes. 

Logan nodded his head to all the information that Veronica had just given him. He glanced back down at the turkey sandwich in front of him, cut the sandwich in half, added a pickle and set it in front of Veronica. Grabbing his own plate, he came around the island, taking the chair next to Veronica on her left. 

“Well, I don’t know Tiny, but it seems like we have a few questions that need to be answered,” Logan said. He picked up his sandwich and took a huge bite. 

Veronica knowing that they had to get a break somehow, had faith that something would shake free in the case soon. She set her notes aside and began working on her own plate. 

Eating in compatible silence the duo looked up at the opening of the screen door. Dick walked in, rubbing his hands together with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Beautiful day in Whistle Vista,” he commented. 

Veronica and Logan exchanged curious glances. Dick hadn’t appeared this happy in a while; the duo was beginning to question what he might be high on. 

Dick waved away any of their comments before they left their lips, “Don’t go getting your panties in a bunch, I’m not goin’ around the bend. I’m just high on life, or rather one Gia Goodman. If you catch my drift,” he said, winking. 

Veronica chuckled at Dick’s obvious excitement. She had to agree that having someone in your life to snuggle up with went pretty far in making any person happy. 

“I take it things went well with Gia the other night,” Logan commented. 

“Well? Hell, things went swimmingly…literally,” Dick replied, “We ended up going for a dip in her pool. A little Marco Polo, some splash wars and the next thing I know we’re in a heated lip lock.” 

“Wow Dick, you aren’t kidding things went well. When kid games lead to a little smooching, you know the relationships gonna take off,” Veronica teased. 

Logan and Dick both looked at Veronica with surprised expressions. “What, I can’t tease just cause I’m a serious kick-ass detective?” the petite blonde questioned. 

Logan flung his hand around her tiny shoulders, “It’s okay honey, I won’t tell the Superheroes Anonymous on you,” he punctuated his statement with a sloppy mustard kiss to her cheek. 

Veronica shook his arm from her shoulders, wiping the mustard away with a disdainful look, “Eww, no more sandwich kisses for you.” 

Dick laughed at Logan’s put upon look. “Well, I did come up here to ask you kiddies something,” he stated, “uh, that and to get some grub,” he finished. 

Logan and Veronica stopped their war of messy condiment kisses and turned their attention back to the blonde surfer. 

Dick had pulled a plate from the cupboard and began to assemble a gigantic sandwich. Veronica began to wonder how he would fit everything into his mouth while waiting for him to voice his question. 

“Are you going to tell us what you want, or just take a nap after your snack Dagwood?” Veronica finally voiced impatiently. 

Dick glanced up, “What, Dogwood? What are you talking about Ronnie, isn’t that a sort of tree?” 

“You’re a botanist now, when did you ever have time to learn tree names? But I said Dagwood, like the comic – look it up,” Veronica said baffled. The things she was learning about Dick, she was beginning to understand that he wasn’t as dumb as he pretended to be. 

“I learned them from the gardener. Sometimes he was the only one who would let me dig around in the dirt. My mom didn’t like me getting dirty and my dad just didn’t care,” Dick said around a mouthful of sandwich. 

While he didn’t look troubled by the confession, he didn’t look all that pleased either with the memory. Veronica chose to let the subject drop. 

Dick swallowed his bite, “I was just hoping that you both wouldn’t mind Gia coming over this evening,” Dick finally asked. 

Veronica was stumped; she hadn’t expected Dick to get their permission about having someone over. It made sense that he would ask, especially since he knew that the main reason he was staying with Logan and Veronica was to help keep Logan safe. 

Turning to Logan, Veronica shrugged her shoulders. She would leave the decision up to Logan. They both knew that it was a possibility that Dick would get attached to Gia after seeing her. While everyone knew that Mayor Goodman was somehow involved in the case, they were fairly certain that his daughter had nothing to do with anything. Gia wasn’t the type that could lie easily, thus her friendliness towards Logan and Veronica proved that she didn’t have any reason to be wary of them. 

Logan looked at Dick, “We don’t have a problem with her; in fact, why don’t you invite her over for dinner and we can grill out together, the four of us,” he offered. 

“Cool man, that would be great,” Dick said with enthusiasm. 

Veronica was delighted with Logan’s forward thinking; maybe she would be able to get some information out of Gia about her dad and whoever this ‘Brady’ character was that Liam and Kendall seemed to trust. Veronica set to work on getting a menu prepared for the evening. 

************ 

“Seriously, I couldn’t believe how Straight Eye he was,” Gia giggled, “Brady is always talking about what designer I’m wearing and which one I should be thinking about for the future. He totally knows his stuff. Sometimes, I’m not even sure of his orientation, if you know what I mean; but Dad doesn’t care about that stuff. No, Dad just wants an assistant that can suck up to him and get him the best angle on the next up and coming story. Somehow Brady always has the inside scoop.” 

Veronica was pumping Gia for information regarding Brady. So far Veronica had learned that Brady Conner was Mayor Goodman’s personal assistant, had been for three years and that he knew fashion…and was possibly gay. At least she had gotten a last name, when she could break free from Gia for a minute she was going to run a check on the computer. But that might have to wait until she left with Dick later in the evening, because it seemed like Gia hadn’t left Veronica’s side since she arrived. In fact, Gia had taken it upon herself to excuse the two women from the men, saying the Veronica absolutely had to give her a tour of Logan’s new pad, then she had to help Veronica in the kitchen, and of course they should pick out the music together. Veronica suddenly felt like she was married to Logan and that they were having another couple over to their house for entertainment purposes. Bizarro land, here she comes. 

“So, tell me Veronica, are you happy having moved in with Logan?” Gia suddenly asked. 

Veronica was caught off guard with the comment, “Wh…what?” 

“Well, you know, Dick confided in me that you and Logan were officially dating again, and well to see that all your stuff is here…I just figured that the two of you moved in together,” Gia explained. 

“Uh…yeah, um…,” Veronica was a little thrown with what her reply should be, “well my dad’s been out of town a lot and I guess when the parents are away the kids will play,” she tried out the excuse. 

“Oh, I totally know what you mean,” Gia confided, “I can’t wait for college to start and finally be out from under my parent’s ruling. Sometimes they can be so overbearing. Looks like you got a head start on all of us, once again. What is it with you Veronica Mars? You always seem to be a step or two ahead of everyone.”  
“Ha, well I guess you could say that I’m just an independent girl,” Veronica said with a fake laugh. Gia had no idea how correct her statement was, “Listen, Gia, while I’m kinda living with Logan, my dad still thinks that I’m at home most of the time. So let’s not go spreading it around that I’m mostly living at his place. I wouldn’t want any rumors to start and get back to my dad or anything,” Veronica finished. 

“Oh sure, no problem Veronica, you’re secret’s safe with me,” Gia replied in a whisper, like someone was listening to them at that very moment. 

Later after supper, Gia and Dick finally excused themselves to go watch a movie in the pool house. Logan and Veronica had opted out, after Veronica had swiftly kicked Logan in the shin at Gia’s suggestion of the duo joining them. 

“Ouch, hey…oh…thanks for the offer Gia, but Veronica and I wanted to catch a marathon of _Farscape_ that’s playing tonight on the SyFy channel. You two enjoy yourself, hope to see you again soon,” Logan replied, still rubbing his sore shin. 

************* 

“Did you have to kick me so hard, Might Mite?” Logan complained to Veronica as he walked into their bedroom. He flopped down on the bed parallel to Veronica, setting his head on her back, as she worked on her laptop. 

“If I had to listen to her voice a minute longer I was going to start suggesting a drinking war just to not have to hear her voice for a little while, Pookie, so be glad all you had to suffer through was a well-placed kick and not a drunk Dick or Gia,” Veronica responded. 

“Okay, I see your point,” he replied. 

Veronica was on the Prying Eyez Website looking up Brady Conner. So far her results had turned up forty results, but none that had ever lived in Neptune. Veronica was confused. How could this guy work for the Mayor and not have had a back ground check. There was obviously something odd going on. He must be using an alias. 

At Veronica’s frustrated growl, Logan pulled his body around to look at the computer, “What’s wrong Tiny Mite?” 

“Nothing, except that Brady Conner doesn’t exist, at least not here in Neptune,” Veronica answered, “he must be using an alias.” 

“Okay, well we’re just gonna have to figure out what his real name is, don’t worry Veronica, I’m sure that we’ll be able to figure it out,” Logan tried to sound re-assuring. 

Veronica nodded at his suggestion, flipping another window open on her computer and pulling up the lj site. 

_Papa Bear/Q: small hitch…Brady not found on horse database. Need another way to identify lineage…suggestions? Is currently Mayor’s personal trainer…out-Bond_

Logan was truly amazed at the code that Veronica used. He deemed it impossible for anyone to run across the site purely based on its’ search words alone. Throw in the fact that Veronica insisted everything be password protected and that all users erased the history off their computer every night and a person would have to be as good as Mac at computers to ever discover this site. Additionally, Veronica insisted on using code words and trying to keep words that would lead any reader to believe that they were still reading something about horses. Really, he was amazed. 

Keith replied back to Veronica fairly quickly: 

_Goldilocks: will get horse print from office somehow – Papa Bear_

Veronica didn’t like her father trying to get Brady’s fingerprints, but figured there wasn’t any other way to find out exactly how this new player interacted with everyone. 

Mac’s response was a little more helpful in enabling Veronica to start connecting the dots: 

_Bond: New wire on Skanky McBitch regarding new horse – Q_

Veronica was excited about anything that could lead her into finding out the identity of Brady. She quickly downloaded the MP3 that Mac had sent her. 

_“Brady, finally. What the hell has been going on, your cousin is driving me crazy,” Kendall’s voice sounded angry._

_“Yes, I know that I signed up for it when I married him, but there are times I question my judgment.”_

_“So, what is the good mayor thinking about the new developments with the Echolls’ case?”_

_“Yeah, we thought that he would be happy to see that his connections with the EMT would pay off. Good thing Liam was Aaron’s first call.”_

_“No, listen. Just keep the Mayor on the path of enlightenment with your manly charms.”_

_“No, I think your cousin prefers not to know how you work your magic.”_

_“Yeah, we’re similar with our talents…everything in the bedroom is free for all.”_

_“All right, I’ll tell Liam the next time we speak. Brady, just make sure your calls are weekly, otherwise Cousin Liam isn’t going to be a happy husband.”_

Veronica could not believe her good fortune. She had just listened to the gem of all conversations. 

Brady was Liam’s cousin, Kendall had admitted she was married to Liam, Mayor Goodman was involved in Aaron’s cover-up and Gia’s suspicions about Brady’s sexual orientation seemed to be true. 

It seemed like all the pieces were beginning to fall into place.


	17. Conner's Revelation and Mr. Switzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Veronica and Logan garner information to make the picture clearer.

Chap 17 – Conner’s Revelation and Mr. Switzer

 

Veronica was bursting with elation. She couldn’t believe what Mac had been able to find out from the insurance company records. Sure enough one Marc Switzer had left the company in the past year and the same man had been one of the team members assigned to sorting through the debris at the Echolls’ estate. Currently, Veronica and her father were searching through the past years plane records, rental cars, hotel reservations and possible credit card records of Marc Switzer, Kendall Casablanca, Woody Goodman and Liam Fitzpatrick. If they didn’t find anything they would expand the search to include Aaron Echolls, Brady Conner and Aaron Echolls’ attorney. Veronica wasn’t including these three in her original case simply because Aaron had been imprisoned, hopefully his lawyer wasn’t into breaking the law and Brady wasn’t as important of a player because all he seemed to be passing along was information. 

Veronica was busy working the Prying Eyez website for Marc and Kendall’s financial information over the past 12 months. She had split the names with her father and he was working on Woody and Liam’s financial information.

The sun was bright today, but the air from the ocean made for a nice breeze. Veronica had spent the past hour going over the findings meticulously. Really, Marc didn’t have much information since he had dropped off the face of the earth about a week after Aaron’s initial arrest at the beginning of last summer. Kendall was a different story. As Mrs. Casablanca she had several hundred purchases over the past 12 months, not to mention all her purchases as Pricilla Banks. Veronica was really focusing on the months closest to Marc’s sudden departure. 

Still, it was frustrating work, simply because she really didn’t see anything out of the ordinary from the young woman’s purchases. No trips, rentals, or weird charges. Disappointment was beginning to set in; hopefully her father would have more luck.

Hearing a noise she turned to the patio doors that were off the master bedroom and saw Logan in a heated phone conversation. Wondering who had her boyfriend so worked up, Veronica put the laptop down on a side table and started towards the small deck.

“Seriously, he wasn’t there, **ever** ,” Logan stressed the last word into the phone.

“No, no. You said that I could use it whenever I needed to get away. Well I needed to get away and I used it,” Logan spat.

“Listen, no listen…I wanted to get away from him. I didn’t want him to know where I was or who I was with. In fact, I don’t give a rat’s ass if I ever see the man again,” Logan practically shouted into the phone.

“Conner, Conner,” Logan tried to interject.

“I’m telling you he was never there,” Logan said calmly.

“Yeah, okay…no, it was fine. Again, I thank you and as always, don’t stop by.” Logan spat into the phone before snapping it shut.

His back still towards Veronica, he let out a loud sigh and flung his arms around a couple of times trying to loosen the obvious tension that the call had caused on his body.

Veronica quietly cleared her throat, wanting Logan to know that she was there and had heard some of the phone conversation.

“What was that all about,” she questioned him.

“Ugh, it was just Conner calling to chew my ass out some,” Logan said into the wind.

“Why would he do that?” 

“He wasn’t too happy to find out that I used his mansion while he was away. He was afraid that I had invited dear ole’ dad over for some parties or some such nonsense,” Logan answered.

“And?” Veronica didn’t know why Conner would be upset with Aaron being at his home, last she knew from Logan, Aaron and Conner were more like father and son than Logan was with Aaron.

“And…I guess Conner doesn’t want anything to do with Aaron either. Something about ‘not wanting to have his house reposed for trafficking drugs’,” Logan finished his explanation, turning to face Veronica.

“Trafficking drugs?” Veronica said quietly, “Well that explains a lot.”

Logan simply nodded his head in agreement, “Now we know how dear ole’ dad got caught up with the Fighten’ Fitzpatricks'.” His displeasure upon learning more of his father’s faults was evident from the pained grimace upon his face.

Veronica went to the young man, wrapping him in her embrace, trying to offer comfort without letting on that her brain was going a mile a minute with this new revelation.

Logan accepted her comfort, squeezing her body tightly into his own. He knew that she was processing the new information, but he was still glad for the physical comfort that she was able to provide. He was finding it so hard to wrap his brain around the fact that his father was dealing drugs. He had thought that from his Mom’s apparent dependency on drugs that his Dad had learned to stay away from the stuff, obviously Aaron had already been caught up in that world a long time before his mother’s suicide. It seemed like everyday his once thought reality was getting peeled back layer by layer, like an onion that was being left out to rot, showing him that everything was bad a long time before Lily had been murdered.

After a while, Logan pulled away from Veronica, making her tilt her chin up to meet his eyes. “Tell me Might Mite, what has your brain come up with regarding our new found information?” Logan questioned.

Veronica let a small smile dance on her lips quickly; he had known all along that she was thinking over the new revelation. “Well, we now know why Aaron is involved with the Fitzpatrick clan; he obviously was selling drugs on the Hollywood scene for them. Somehow they got to him. Do you know, did he ever do drugs?”

“No, not that I remember, but Mom, of course, did. Maybe she got caught up in something and Dad had to bale her out, though that doesn’t seem like a reasonable explanation since Dad was always only concerned with himself and his own reputation,” Logan said.

“Well, maybe they got information on his underage sexual taste and used that to blackmail him into selling,” Veronica threw out the thought.

Logan liked that explanation much better, it fit with his Dad’s blown up version of his career. “Yeah, that seems more likely.”

“So, he’s selling for the Fitzpatrick’s to cover the secret. Then he gets involved with Lily and she finds the tapes he made of them together in the pool house. After Lily takes the tapes, he goes after her. He can’t be blackmailed by two different people for the same reason; sooner or later one would push too far. So instead of going up against a tough organization that wouldn’t have any qualms about killing him, he goes after the quick easy solution of the young teenage girl and ends up killing her,” Veronica explains what they know so far, “then after that happens and he doesn’t want to get caught for murder, he calls Liam to fix the mess. Liam, who already has connections with Mayor Goodman from his cousin, pulls the right strings to cover the incident up. Of course, they didn’t have to put their plan into effect right away because the Kane’s thought Duncan had killed Lily and tried to cover it up on their own.”

“Then when you discovered who really did kill Lily, and you had evidence, the Fitzpatrick’s had to implement their plan because they couldn’t let one of their best sources of income get put away for life,” Logan continued the explanation, “so they set up Felix’s murder to start a war with my group getting me out of the way and thus giving them the ability to set an altered plan into motion.”

“Yeah, after the heated exchanges between the 09er’s and Weevil’s gang, they had the perfect opportunity to set the mansion on fire, recover the Oscar, and plant the evidence on it and bury it in the back yard,” Veronica said. “You know the thing that always threw me about that particular piece of evidence in the case was the fact that even though Duncan’s hair was on it, it was Aaron’s Oscar. How and why the hell would Duncan use that particular object to hit Lily? I mean, he would have had to stopped being mad at Lil, gone to your house, got the Oscar from your Dad’s study, gone back to his house and then killed Lily with it. It’s all preposterous,” Veronica stated.

Logan nodded his agreement to her statement. “Yeah, who the hell would believe that?”

“Anyway, at least we now know the connection between Aaron and the Fitzpatrick’s, now all we need to do is find that insurance adjuster and get him to admit on the record that the Oscar was found after the fire,” Veronica said in a frustrated tone.

Logan couldn’t agree more, he simply pulled the tiny blonde girl into his body once more, burying his face in her silken hair.

********************

Across town Keith Mars was working diligently on figuring out exactly where Woody Goodman’s small Cessna plane went on December 20, 2005, exactly one week after Duncan Kane fled town and four days after Marc Switzer gave his resignation at the insurance company. Keith was positive that the two were connected somehow.

Scrolling through various flight plans from Neptune’s local airport, Keith was comparing plane tailgate numbers looking for a match to Woody’s aircraft. Finally, he located the correct record, although it looked like Woody’s money and clout had some pull because the flight plan hadn’t been logged into the system until almost 72 hours after the flight had taken off on the 20th. The plane’s destination: St. Thomas, Virgin Islands.

Now that Keith had a jumping off point of location, he began to comb through Woody’s finances starting at December 20th. When he found no charges at all, he was a little stumped. Woody wouldn’t have just dumped Switzer off to fend for himself; he would have had to stash him someplace safe. Keith began to research all of Woody’s belongings and real estate, looking for a yacht or extra home that Switzer could be staying in for the last 7 months. Sure enough, Keith found a vacation home listed under Woody’s financial disclosure when he was running for city mayor, one beach house in St. John’s, Virgin Islands. Keith did a small check and found that St. Thomas and St. Johns are very near in proximity and that many local boats make the trek back and forth between the islands everyday. 

Keith now had a solid lead on getting to Switzer; he needed to let Veronica know what he had found. Logging on to the lj site he left her a message:

_Goldilocks – Found the fowl you were looking for, he will need to be picked up from the dealer, only problem is that he is located down in the islands. Thoughts on transportation? Papa Bear_

While he waited to hear back from Veronica he decided to check out the connection between Goodman and the FBI specialist that worked on Lily’s body after the murder. Keith had found a payment through Pricilla Bank’s account to the specialist’s brother-in-law’s account. Sure it was a back door route, but he couldn’t seem to find any other connection. He knew that eventually he would have to make a visit to the specialist to see if the man could come clean. 

******************

After receiving her father’s note and talking it over with Logan they both decided that Logan could charter a private plane to go to Tortola in the British Islands, close enough to St. John’s but not St. Thomas since it might alert their adversaries to being ‘on’ to their stashed witness. Keith and Logan would go and question Marc Switzer on St. John’s. Logan needed to go with Keith simply because he had met the man before and thought that he would have some sway with getting the guy to talk. The plan was to leave the island with Switzer and then turn all the information over to the FBI to start rebuilding a case against Aaron. The only missing piece was the government official that had to have tampered with evidence. Veronica was going to continue to work on why the official had flipped to the Fitzpatrick’s payroll and try to connect the final bridge into getting Aaron Echolls re-charged with Lily’s murder, the Fitzpatrick’s charged with drug trafficking, Woody Goodman’s roll figured out in all the mess and taking down Kendall Casablanca, a.k.a. Pricilla Banks, once and for all.

Veronica was certain she was only one step away from solving the entire mess.


	18. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica split up to each tackle a piece of the case.

Chap 18 – Trouble

Veronica was working on trying to figure out what the FBI Forensics Specialist Darin Shoulder needed with $2 million dollars. Her father had originally found a payment from Pricilla Banks’ account to Shoulder’s brother-in-law’s account for $500,000 dollars. Upon further investigation Veronica had found that Shoulder’s sister’s daughter had received $500,000 dollars from an education fund in Gia Goodman’s name, that Shoulder’s mother, under her maiden name, had received $500,000 dollars from Aaron Echolls’ publicists and finally, Shoulder’s best friend had received an award for information from a faulty organization set up by one Brady O’Conner for the same amount. All total, everyone paid someone that Shoulder knew $2 million dollars. That was some serious cash. What could a FBI agent need that much money for?

Veronica was systematically taking the guys life apart, running down all his purchases, just trying to figure out all of his habits. It was a hard task; only with the help of Mac was she even able to get into his personal bank accounts and records. Mac had to hack a back way into a less secured area of the FBI just to garner the very small amount of info. 

Logan and Keith had left earlier in the day for St. John’s, Veronica was hoping that they would have better luck than her. Knowing that they were still in the air, Veronica was surprised when her phone chirped near by. Grabbing the phone she saw that there was one voice message. Pulling the phone open she dialed the voice mail number and listened to the message. 

_“Keith, I know that you said you would be unreachable for the next couple of days, but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible that the guy you had me watching, Darin Shoulder, was found dead about 45 minutes ago in a public bathroom in a coffee joint that he goes to daily. I didn’t see anyone unusual, but I was out front waiting for him to come out with his normal cup of joe. Sorry Keith, I didn’t even know anything was wrong until the cops started showing up. Let me know if I can be of any further help.”_

Veronica was stunned. Her father’s friend Paul had been tailing Shoulder in Los Angles for the last couple of days and now somehow he ended up murdered? This wasn’t a good sign at all. What if all their prying had been detected, would the whole investigation be blown?

Veronica frantically went to the lj page and reviewed the people that had been to the site, nothing out of order there. Then checking her email, the way Mac had showed her, she found that someone had hacked into her email account about 16 hours earlier. While she had been good about deleting emails after getting them she knew that her trash didn’t always dump right away. The fact that she had deleted a message from Mac that contained wire taps on Aaron Echolls phone, Veronica was beginning to get nervous that somehow they had been found out. 

Picking up her phone she entered a secure code to scramble the radio waves and called Mac. 

“Mac, I think we’ve got a problem,” Veronica said after the girl picked up.

“Veronica, what are you doing calling me?” Mac questioned quietly. 

“Someone hacked my email account in the last 16 hours. I deleted the email from the Echolls tap but it might not have been out of my trash box,” Veronica explained in a rush. “Now the FBI agent dad was keeping tabs of is dead.”

Mac’s end of the line was silent except for the quick intake of breath that could be heard, “Oh, God Veronica, this isn’t good at all,” she finally whispered.

“Yeah. Listen I need you to do me a favor and put the wire tap lines onto a site that gives them to me in real time. I’m going to start monitoring them and see if anyone figures out that we’ve got taps in place,” Veronica stated.

“Sure, I’ve actually got a site like that already; I’ll send the ip address to you on the lj site and then send the password by phone. We won’t be able to listen to it at the same time since the sites security is built to allow one person on it at a time, but at least you’ll be able to hear real time conversations,” Mac explained.

Veronica thanked the young computer genius and let her know that she would be in touch when she figured anything out. Veronica knew that her father must have forwarded his voice mail to her number, so she called his line and left another message, after Paul’s, letting her dad know what she was doing with the taps and that she would keep him informed. She also requested that the two guys check in by text messages if at all possible hourly so that she knew that they were safe.

After receiving the address from Mac, Veronica logged on to the websites with the taps. She quickly went to Kendall’s taps to see if she could hear anything. The only thing she could determine that Kendall was doing currently was shopping at some very expensive stores. Deciding that the woman would continue to shop for a while, Veronica switched to Aaron Echolls’ tap. At first it seemed that he must be in the car since she could hear some muted music. Determined to keep an eye on everything, Veronica unplugged her headphones and continued to listen to the Echolls feed while she moved about pacing the bedroom.

After about two hours of constant muted music, raking through all of the pieces of the puzzle in her mind and deciding she would just have to tear her hair out in frustration she received a text message via phone from her father.

_Made it safe. Got yur mess. Will ck in hrly. Don’t do anythg stpd!_

Veronica chuckled at her father’s stern voice in her head. When had she ever done anything stupid?

Suddenly she heard a car door slam and was drawn back to her computer. She plugged the earphones back in and pushed the volume up so that she could hear as much as possible. 

It sounded like he was walking on wood or something, Veronica thought.

“Mr. Echolls, so good of you to finally join us,” came Liam Fitzpatrick’s distinct drawl.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly a request, now was it?” Aaron’s voice sounded closer.

“No, it wasn’t, we do have some business to discuss,” Liam stated, “but first I want to know if you’ve figured out where that brat of yours has been hiding.”

“Yeah, I finally got some information out of a mutual ‘friend’,” Aaron said, “it seems that the fruit of my loins has bought his own home. After a little more inquiry I found out that it has the state-of-the-art security system and no way to gain any access.”

“Well, that doesn’t bode well for you at all Daddy-dearest,” Liam said.

“What does that mean?” Aaron questioned.

“Simple, we needed to get the boy and that Mar’s girl because they’re getting too much information. It doesn’t bode well for you because we no longer need your help, we were going to use you to get to them, but since you can’t get close enough, I don’t think you are needed any longer,” Liam said as if he were speaking to a young child.

“What…what are you doing,” Aaron’s voice was laced with fear. 

“Simple Aaron, I’m eliminating you from play. You’ve cause enough exposure to our organization. You think you would have learned to keep it in your pants after we started blackmailing you, but no, big-shot Hollywood star has to take up with his son’s girlfriend and video tape it. Its men like you that give men a bad reputation; I’m just taking advantage of it. Seriously, did you really think we would keep you around after all that we’ve had to do to keep you out of jail and talking to people in authority? You were dead the minute the ‘not-guilty’ verdict was read Echolls, you just didn’t know it,” Liam said with a calm intensity.

“You can’t kill me, what about all the money I bring you from the Hollywood scene. That’s millions a year, it would be a huge financial loss,” Aaron begged.

“Oh don’t worry about that Echolls, you’ve given us more than enough customers that are loyal to us, we can just flip them as dealers. Your expertise is really no longer needed or wanted,” Liam finished.

Veronica could hear a rustle of movement, just as she leaned closer to the computer, almost thinking that she should be able to see a picture, a sharp crack echoed through the earphones. Veronica jerked back from the computer, covering her mouth with her hand as a gasp escaped her mouth. Liam had obviously shot Aaron. 

“That does it boys, take him out in the boat and dump the body. It will be a few days before anyone starts missing this Hollywood Heartthrob,” Liam’s voice flooded through the earphones.

“Hey Liam, I don’t think he’s dead yet,” came another voice.

“That’s okay; he won’t be able to swim four miles back to shore losing that amount of blood. Anyway, maybe the blood will attract sharks or something,” Liam responded to the voice.

Veronica had heard enough. Realizing that they were at the marina or docks, she pulled her bag off from the couch and set about finding the keys to the La Baron while making a couple copies of the tap. She wasn’t going to let Lilly’s killer drowned unpunished in the public’s eye. No, she was going go find his ass and haul him to a hospital. Maybe she would be able to broker a confession out of him at the same time.

**************

Once landing on Tortola, the guys chartered a quick boat to St. John’s. Since the island was mostly made up of National Parks, it was very hard to go un-noticed. There were several tourist locations, but most of the tourists stayed near Great Cruz Bay. Woody Goodman’s vacation villa was located in Fish Bay, southeast of Cruz Bay. Of course the guys were landing on the northeast side of the island so they would have to rent a jeep to take them over the entire island to Fish Bay. Once there, they hoped that they would take Marc Switzer by surprise.

After receiving Veronica and Paul’s voice messages, Keith was hoping that they wouldn’t be walking into a murder scene.

After the half-day trek across the island, on very bumpy roads, Logan Echolls was ready to find the suspect and get out of paradise. He missed his Mighty Mite and his own paradise that was waiting for him at home.

Grabbing the roll bar again, so he didn’t eject out of the seat like a jack-in-the-box, Logan let out a long sigh when he saw 5929 Fish Bay Road on the mailbox coming into view on the left side of the road. He pried his hand off of the seat it was clutching and pointed to Keith over the roar of the engine. 

While the loud noises the jeep was making was sure to inform anyone of their presence they both had agreed earlier that they would drive past the house and park about a ¼ of a mile from the entrance and double back. Following this plan, Keith soared by the turn off and kept steady to the road. After what he felt was enough time he pulled the jeep to the side of the road and popped the hood. 

The plan was that they would have the hood popped with the spark plugs disconnected; it would look to anyone passing by that someone had had car trouble and had left the car in search of help. 

“Remember, Logan, I want you stay within my eyesight at all times,” Keith cautioned, drawing his gun.

Logan gulped at the sight of the gun, remembering what he had done with Veronica the evening before, glad that Keith didn’t know where his thoughts had strayed. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Logan fell into step behind Keith as they began making their way through the forest back to the turn off. They were cutting through the forest to try and make up distance and heading on a hopeful course to intersect with the turnoff.

Finally they hit the road and continued down it towards the large white house that was practically built into the side of the hill, the light blue roof virtually blending in with the view of the bay that was seen beyond.

“Not a bad place to spend some time,” Keith mumbled.

Seeing some movement from a window in the upstairs, Keith motioned Logan to squat down next to him so they could observe and see if there was anyone else within the vicinity. Quickly texting a message that they were okay and approaching the house that the perp was in, Keith looked at Logan to assess his demeanor. Seeing the boy primed to go, but not with any crazy look in his eye, Keith determined that they could approach.

“Remember our story Logan, we had car trouble and needed to use the phone. We want to make sure that there is no one else in the house before we give up who we are,” Keith said in low tones, “and remember to keep that hat on your head, it won’t make you easily recognizable.”

Logan nodded his head once to acknowledge Keith’s words, his eyes focused down the driveway trying to see through the window into the home.

Standing up, Keith slipped his gun into the small of his back and began striding towards the side door. Logan quickly followed.

****************

Speeding down the PCH, Veronica was going through the three different marinas’ that were located within driving distance of Neptune. Although Aaron had drove for quite a while, it seemed that Liam’s comment about finally arriving indicated that Aaron may have simply been taking his time, annoyed with being summoned by the Fitzpatrick’s.

Deciding on trying the marina closest to the docks, since she knew that the Fitzpatrick’s did jobs out of there, she turned the car off on exit 85. While winding down the exit ramp, she felt her phone vibrate, noticing that Wallace was calling, Veronica decided to let the call go to voicemail. She didn’t want to inform her best friend right now what kind of mischief she was getting into, knowing that he would insist on meeting her. While Veronica was sure that she could go undiscovered, she didn’t want to risk anyone else important to her. 

Just as she was starting towards the marina she noticed a dark blue sedan that was three cars behind her make the same turn. She had been watching the car the last 10 miles, it seems to always stay three cars behind her and turn when she did. Deciding she wanted to find out if anyone was following her, she sped up a bit and pulled into an alleyway. Stopping quickly, she expected to see the car go right on by; instead it pulled in behind her.

Veronica looked in the rear view mirror and let a small smile creep up her face. Boy was she glad to see who was behind the wheel.

*************

Keith stopped at the door, checking quickly behind them up the driveway and once to the left and right, he decided that no one was hiding in the foliage waiting to take shots at him or Logan.

Raising his hand he knocked twice on the screen door. From inside he could hear the low tunes of a slow reggae beat coming from within. He glanced at Logan from the corner of his eyes and saw the young man pull the hat low on his forehead. Not hearing anyone call out or any movement within the villa, Keith called out, “Hello, anyone home?”

Hearing a chair scrap on the top deck, Keith turned his head toward the noise and saw a man in his thirties hang around the corner, checking them both out. Taking the initiative, Keith held up his hand in a friendly wave, “Hi there, sorry to bother you but we were hoping to use your phone. We’ve had a problem with the jeep we rented up on the main road,” Keith said in his friendliest awe-shucks tone.

The blonde man smiled tightly before holding up his hand, “Just one minute,” he called back.

Keith and Logan watched the man disappear from view and listened as a sliding door was opened from within the villa. A few moments later the man was unhooking the screen door the duo was standing in front of and sticking his hand out to shake to Keith. 

“Wow, I can’t tell you how lucky we are that you were home,” Keith said in his tone from earlier, “My son and I are exploring the National Park and my wife will be so worried if we don’t make it back to the hotel in time for dinner like we promised.”

The man glanced briefly at Logan but didn’t appear to really consider him a threat since he was labeled the ‘son’. “Sure, glad to help someone out,” the man said.

“Oh, I’m Mike McGrath and this is my son, Jeff,” Keith said taking the man’s hand in a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Marc Schwitzer,” the man said. Obviously he kept a similar name with a small change; this was going to be easier than Keith thought.

Marc led the duo into the villa and pointed Keith towards the phone by the kitchen counter. Keith headed towards the phone, taking note that down the hallway all the doors where open and no movement seemed to be coming from within the rooms.

Marc looked at the teen in front of him, he seemed a little sullen. Logan, noticing the man looking closer at him, turned towards the view off the balcony and said, “Awesome view man, you can’t get any better than that.”

Looking away from Logan towards the magnificent view, Marc couldn’t help but agree, “Yeah, it is great, very quite too, and at night it seems like you can see forever with the night sky on display for endless miles.”

Logan moved towards the open door, “Do you mind if I check it out while my Dad makes the call? We just got here last night and I haven’t even been able to hit the beach yet. Dad was determined to get up into the park today for a hike,” Logan said, trying to interject just enough teen angst. He really was his father’s son.

“Sure,” Marc replied, gesturing for Logan to head out to the deck.

Logan stepped out onto the deck and took in the seriously beautiful view. He really wasn’t lying when he said it was great. Looking down the side of the hill towards the bay he noticed that the house had another deck on the bottom floor and that housed a hot tub.

“Wow, you’ve got a hot tub too. Bet your wife loves that, my mom would,” Logan said over his shoulder to the man as he stepped to join Logan on the deck.

“I wish, kid, I’m here by myself. Maybe someday I’ll have someone to enjoy it with me,” Marc said.

Keith hearing Marc’s statement trusted that he really was alone in the house, decided to come clean with who they were and why they were here.

*****************

Veronica stepped out of her car and gave a casual wave to the person in the car behind her.

“How did you find me?” she questioned him.

“I’ve had some men posted outside Echolls’ place for a couple of days. When they saw your car leave they had instructions to follow and inform me. Once I caught up with them I told them to pull off,” Clarence Weidman informed the small blonde girl.

“How did you know to follow me now?” Veronica questioned.

“I have been keeping tabs on you, Ms. Mars, and your father. I know he flew out of Neptune early this morning with one Logan Echolls. I thought that since they were out of town you would have enough sense to stay put, but I can see that I was wrong,” he said.

“Oh, well…yeah I was suppose to stay at the house, but then I heard something on one of my taps that required my immediate attention,” she said slowly while thinking about what she was gearing up to ask him. “In fact, you might be of some help, if you’re willing,” she added hastily when he raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

“You know I’ve instructions to help you with whatever you might need Ms. Mars; so why don’t we cut to the chase,” Weidman replied, ever the one get to the point.

“Yeah…okay. I heard Aaron Echolls get shot earlier today by Liam Fitzpatrick. They were probably at the docks or at the marina,” Veronica said in a rushed manner.

“Are you sure,” he questioned, not showing any surprise at her statement.

“Positive, even have it on recording,” Veronica replied. “I was just on my way to the marina to see if I could spot Aaron’s car. They were going to dump him out in the ocean, but I heard one of the goons say he wasn’t dead. I was hoping to get to him before he did die. I don’t plan on Lily’s killer getting away by simply getting killed, I want him to sit in jail and rot while he thinks of what he did. This is just too easy of a way out for him. He needs to suffer,” Veronica said with such vengeance of being a best friend once.

Clarence looked into the stormy blue-green eyes, seeing an array of emotions swimming in their depths. He couldn’t help but wonder how someone so young could already have to deal with the sadness that usually came later in life. 

“Well it just so happens that I can help make your search a little easier,” Clarence said to Veronica.

“How’s that?”

“I’ve had a tracker on Echolls’ car since he was released from jail. Let me make a couple of phone calls and we’ll find out where his car is and get a boat so we can try and find him,” Clarence answered.

Veronica was indeed glad that she had run into the Head of Security for Kane Software.

******************

Keith stepped out onto the deck where Logan and Marc were, turning he slid the glass door shut behind him. 

Marc, seeing ‘Mike’ behind turned from ‘Jeff’ and nodded his head towards the kitchen, “Any luck in them getting out here soon for you?” he questioned.

“Naw, but that’s okay,” Keith replied, “there isn’t anything really wrong with the car. Sometimes you just want to put the moves on the insurance guys that are your coverage, know what I mean?” Keith questioned.

Marc glanced at the two men, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the tight space that they were all occupying, “yeah, I guess,” he said a little unsteadily. He went to move around Keith, since he was still blocking the door, but Keith held his hands up to stop him.

“Listen, Mr. Switzer, we know who you are and probably a little why you are here. We aren’t here to hurt you; we only want you to tell the truth,” Keith said calmly, looking Marc directly in the eyes.

“What to you mean?” Marc was very agitated by the time he spoke.

“My name isn’t really Mike and this isn’t my son Jeff. In fact,” here Keith nodded to Logan for him to remove his baseball cap, “this is Logan Echolls.” Keith let the sentence hang in the air as Marc Switzer’s eyes grew comically large like dollar sign symbols. Marc’s breath caught in his throat as he started at Logan, there was no question that he recognized the young man standing before him.

“I didn’t do anything,” Marc said quickly, glancing around for an escape route, “all I did was accept the invitation to disappear after the first of the year.” 

“But you’ve been following the case, haven’t you,” Logan asked passionately, “you know that you could have been a key witness that could have proven that my father’s Oscar had been in our house a long time after Lily’s murder, right?”

“Look kid, I’m would have thought you of all people would have been happy to see your dad get off,” Marc said.

“Ha!” Logan faked laughed at the statement, “Be happy about a man that beats me, sleeps with my girlfriend and then kills her, getting out of trouble scott free? No, I don’t think so, man,” Logan spat the last words out.

Marc looked at the young man in shock. He had been sure that the people that had asked him to disappear for a while were working for Aaron Echolls, that he had been helping the last parental figure in a family stay with his kids. How wrong he was; the kid he thought he was helping was standing in front of him calling him on his deceitfulness. How could this get any worse?

“Listen, kid, I’m sorry,” Marc started, “I only thought I was helping…” Really what more explanation could he give the kid; he had known from the moment he had been approached that nothing good would come out of this, why had he ever gotten involved. “What can I do to help,” Marc finally asked.

Just then Keith saw some movement out of the corner of his eye; someone was coming down the driveway. He turned and saw that it wasn’t just someone, but a group of guys that were not dressed as tourists. They all had heavy leather jackets on that would only be worn to conceal weapons.

Turning quickly to the two men in front of them, he said, “Come with us Marc, otherwise I can’t guarantee your safety. There was another person that could have put Echolls back in jail and he ended up dead this morning in Los Angles, now you’ve got a group of men coming down your driveway with a bunch of leather jackets on; I don’t think they’re here for any type of help.”

Marc looked through the window and saw that Keith was right, “What are we gonna do?” he asked in a panic.

“Well, were not gonna panic,” Logan said firmly. He turned his head towards Keith, “how do you wanna handle this?”

Keith quickly looked around his surroundings, seeing a trail that lead down to the beach from the lower deck he quickly asked Marc where it lead. After Marc told him the beach, Keith asked about a boat that Marc might have down there for fishing.

“Sure, but it’s just a small boat with a motor,” Marc replied.

“It’ll do,” Keith said. He looked over the side of the railing and determined that it wasn’t too far of a drop, looking to Logan and Marc he directed them, “jump down to the lower deck and start making your way down to the boat, I’ll be right behind you. No, no arguments Logan… just go,” Keith said after seeing Logan open his mouth to argue that Keith should come with them directly.

Logan vaulted over the deck to the lower one and felt Marc land next to him. They quickly got into the trees surrounding the trail down to the beach, following it. After a few moments, they heard Keith start into the brush as well, it seemed to Logan that it was only half a second later that they felt the blast from the house they had just departed exploding in a ball of fire. 

Logan didn’t even want to turn and look at what Keith must have done.

***************

After Clarence made a few phone calls, Veronica conceded to ride in his car; her’s would have been too noticeable anyway. Veronica guess of the marina had been a little off, according to Clarence’s information Aaron’s car was at a small private beach that one needed to have a pass code to get into. Luckily, Clarence had the pass code since the Kane’s had once used it for a private party. The information that Veronica thought the most interesting was that the beach was owned by Woody Goodman. She couldn’t help but think that he had become involved in another question that needed answering.

Knowing that the Fitzpatricks might still be at the beach, Clarence decided to go to the marina and pick up one of the speedboats that the Kane’s kept, they would begin their search at sea, rather than on land. He never liked the odds when there were more men then him and one kid, cum detective, that he knew wouldn’t be able to hold her own with that gang.

Once out to sea, Clarence charted a 10 mile radius that was from the Goodman beach, they would begin their search in those miles. He wasn’t sure that they would even find the Echolls bastard, but he was instructed to help Ms. Mars in any way possible and he knew that if he didn’t help, she’d just find another way of doing the search. At least this way he had her under his watchful eye.

What he wasn’t expecting was that they wouldn’t find Echolls, but another kind of trouble all on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started way back in 2006. I have 18 chapters completed and am planning a total of 23 chapters. I'm hoping to finish this by the end of January 2014.


End file.
